Du Bonheur pour moi? LOL
by Cassaucisse
Summary: Les personnages de Mathieu Sommet (lui-même, Maître Panda, le Prof, le Geek, la Fille, le Hippie et le Patron) vivent ensemble dans une grande maison. Mathieu les a tous adoptés à un moment de sa vie, cherchant la ressemblance pour SLG, mais aussi car il a grand cœur. Un jour, il adopte Alice, une jeune fille. Elle sera comme une bombe dans cette famille. Lemons. Dimension.. sombre
1. Présentation

Présentation

Avete populi !

Je vous présente Du Bonheur pour moi ? LOL

Il s'agit d'une **réadaptation** d'un RP que j'ai fait avec une **amie** quand j'avais 14 ans. On l'a tenu pendant 1 an et demi, en écrivant chaque jour : ça fait beaucoup de messages! Or, nous l'avons perdu… Cette histoire me tenait vraiment à cœur. J'ai donc décidé de la récrire. Comme je fais de **mémoire** , j'ai changé beaucoup de choses, j'ai remis à ma sauce.

Aussi, je préfère prévenir : il y aura du sang, du **sexe** , de la **violence** , de l'amour, des passages niais. D'où le rating **M.** J'aime le **cru**.

Ces personnages sont **OC**. En fait, je n'ai jamais regardé que **quelques** épisodes de SLG. Mon amie m'a proposé un RP, j'ai accepté sans connaître les personnages. Donc quand je dis « remis à ma sauce » je ne parle pas à la légère. Je pars avec un maximum de ressemblances mais je m'en **éloigne** petit à petit.

En outre, le titre fait référence à un « moi », alors que la fiction est au point de vue omniscient. Je vous dois des explications. Mon personnage préféré est de loin le **Patron**. L'histoire tourne autour de lui. Je lui ai **inventé** un passé, je lui ai ajouté de la profondeur. J'aime les personnages tourmentés mais foncièrement humains (si vous connaissez Berserk… Guts… J'adore. Bref)

Que dire de plus ? Je n'écris **pas** **régulièrement**. Je peux écrire 15 chapitres d'un coup et laisser en plan pendant 4 mois. Faudra sans doute m'exhorter à écrire ! Surtout que je rentre en TS.

M'enfin. Bonne lecture. Vale !

Résumé

Les personnages de Mathieu Sommet (lui-même, Maître Panda, le Prof, le Geek, la Fille, le Hippie et le Patron) vivent ensemble dans une grande maison. Mathieu les a tous adoptés à un moment de sa vie, cherchant la ressemblance pour SLG, mais aussi car il a grand cœur. Un jour, il adopte Alice, une jeune fille. Si elle est gentille, elle va involontairement lever toutes les habitudes de la famille. Elle sera comme une bombe jetée dans un zoo. Découvrez ma version de l'histoire de SLG.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

 **« Alors elle vient cette bière, gamin ?! »**

Une après-midi normale, dans une maison en banlieue parisienne. Rien de plus normal. Un homme… plutôt musclé, des ray-ban, des mains viriles et une mâchoire carrée. Un autre homme, de peau plus claire, plus mince, des yeux d'un bleu ciel animé d'éclairs de rage.

 **« Tu vas la chercher toi-même ! Lève un peu ton cul de là, nom d'un chien ! »**

Voici Mathieu, le chef d'une famille assez… hors du commun. Connu pour son émission ''Salut les Geeks'' diffusée sur Youtube, il n'avait pas la trentaine que déjà la blancheur de l'inquiétude s'immisçait en lui. Malgré ses faux-semblants de ''jem'enfoutisme'', Mathieu était du genre à beaucoup s'inquiéter pour ses proches, à s'en faire des cheveux blancs. Ajoutez à cela le stress dû à son travail et à la pression engendrée par les frais de sept estomacs sur pattes…

En parlant de pattes, un cliquetis régulier résonnait contre le carrelage. Capsule de Bière approchait sa gueule de la main de l'homme en noir.

 **« Bon chien. Tu irais me chercher une bière, toi ?**

 **Laisse ce pauvre chien tranquille …**

 **C'est toi qui l'a appelé.**

 **C'est ça, et mon cul c'est du-**

 **Stop ! J'ai pas envie que le salon soit transformé en volière. »**

Le temps de cette discussion totalement stérile, Capsule de Bière avait déjà eu le temps d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur et d'en extraire une bouteille de bière. La queue se balançant gaiement, il rejoignit le canapé, s'assit et attendit patiemment. Une main cueillit la boisson, l'ouvrit et lança la capsule à l'autre bout de la pièce. Si le canidé en était plus qu'heureux, le vacarme qu'il fit en semant la pagaille partout ne fit qu'exaspérer un peu plus Mathieu – oui c'était encore possible.

 **« Aaaaaaah, ça rafraîchit ! Il est sacrément doué ce cleps !**

 **Merci, gros ! J'ai mis des mois à le dresser. Maintenant il sait même couper de l-**

 **On veut pas savoir, Hippie. »**

Mathieu n'avait vraiment pas envie de connaître les exploits plus que louches accomplis par ce chien déjanté. Le dernier consistant à uriner dans la gamelle de Wifi, son chat.

 **« T'es sûr gros ? C'est de la bonne…**

 **T'as toujours le contact que j't'ai filé, gamin ? »**

Sautons cette conversation douteuse… Un autre membre de la famille venait d'entrer dans le salon.

 **« Vous'auriez pas vu ma casquette ? »**

Des yeux larmoyants, une mine de chien battu, le teint pâle et une silhouette maigrichonne. Le Geek, en somme. Des ray-ban noires se tournèrent quasi instantanément vers lui.

 **« Quelle casquette ? Qui a parlé de casquette ? J'ai jamais vu de casquette moi… De quoi tu parles gamin ? »**

Son sourire sadique entrait en totale contradiction avec ses paroles. Mais les yeux embués du Geek ne lui permettaient pas de s'en apercevoir… Des sanglots dans la voix, il se tourna vers Mathieu, son… ''père'' d'adoption.

 **« Ma… ma casquette rouge, elle a disparu… Je la rangeais avec mon Kirby mais… mais.. »**

Sa voix se brisa. Mathieu se tourna vers le canapé.

 **« Qu'est-ce que t'en as fait, encore ?**

 **\- Qui ? Moi ? Bah rien. Haha. Hahaha !**

 **\- Où ?**

 **\- Hahaha !**

 **\- OÙ ÇA ?**

 **\- Dans mon cul, gamin.**

 **\- Non sérieusement t'en as foutu quoi ?**

 **\- Je viens de te le dire. »**

Un jeu de regard s'installa. Le Hippie, pas le moins gêné du monde, renvoyait la capsule à son chien. Le Geek s'approcha discrètement du canapé et se cacha dans le dos de Mathieu.

 **« Il rigole, hein ?**

 **J'ai bien peur que non, gamin. Hahaha ! Viens la chercher si tu veux !**

 **Non.. C'est dégoûtant !**

 **Oh allez… J'aime que des doigts d'enfants me trifouillent la raie du »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà le petit explosait en pleurs et s'enfuyait vers les escaliers, manquant de percuter le chien.

 **« C'est bien, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ?**

 **Carrément ouais. Mais je l'ai bue trop vite. Hep le clébard ! Une autre ! »**

Mathieu le regarda avec mépris et dégoût pendant quelques secondes, puis partit à la suite du Geek.

Avant d'arriver aux escaliers, il rencontra une peluche. Un panda, plus exactement. Ou du moins, un homme déguisé en peluche panda. Avec une capuche. Un kigurumi panda, porté par un homme de l'âge de Mathieu, aux yeux légèrement irisés de verts et avec un sourire qui ferait tomber raide toutes les femelles de son espèce.

 **« Salut Maître ! Tu choisis bien ton moment pour aller au salon. L'autre a pu terroriser sa victime préférée, avec un peu de chance il te fera pas chier.**

 **Génial… Enfin, je voulais te voir pour autre chose !**

 **Ecoute, on verra ça plus tard… Ah, et si tu arrives à faire sortir le Prof de son labo, je te revaudrai ça. J'attends de lui remettre un colis depuis plus d'une semaine et ça commence à empester les œufs moisis… !**

 **Je vais te faire ça. Bon courage à toi aussi. »**

Arrivé devant la chambre du Geek, les sonorités d'un générique bien connu le firent sourire malgré lui. La voix geignarde et encore bouleversée du jeune chantait comme tous ses outils de cuisine réunis. Mathieu ne frappa pas.

 **« Heh… T'en fais pas, je vais laver ta casquette avant de te la rendre. Elle sentira la violette quand tu l'auras sur la tête, ce soir. »**

Une lueur de reconnaissance et d'admiration s'alluma dans les yeux du Geek. Une chose de faite, hein ? Ne pas vendre la peau de bête avant d'avoir tué l'ours aux ray-ban.

En sortant de la pièce, le Youtuber se préparait mentalement à récupérer ce foutu truc rouge quand… un autre truc rouge déboula devant ses yeux et le noya littéralement dans un flot de paroles ininterrompu.

 **« Oui, oui je suis content de te voir bonjour. Non, je n'ai pas envie de t'accompagner à ta manucure. Non, j'ai encore moins envie de me faire épiler les mollets… Quelle idée… NON J'EN AI RIEN À FICHE DES BTS, (le groupe de kpop hein, pas les gens qui font des études) MERCI »**

La Fille eut l'air outré.

 **« Ah d'accord. Si c'est comme ça ! »** Elle s'éloigna en faisant virevolter les pans de sa jupe.

Un court instant, Mathieu crut voir des flammes s'y accrocher, se confondant avec la couleur du vêtement.

Une après-midi normale, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'en serait pas une sans un petit…

 **« BOUUUUUUUM !**

 **Oh non, encore…. PROF ? »**

De la fumée s'échappait du laboratoire du Professeur. Celui-ci, étourdi, en sortit en chancelant légèrement.

 **« Ce n'est rien … Juste le propane… J'ai essayé de ****** *** ******** ** ***** ****** ** **** »**

S'en suivit un charabia de chimie que personne n'a envie de lire.

Maître Panda arriva, merci pour lui, à la fin de la litanie. Il s'inquiéta de la santé du Prof, dont l'attention était déjà repartie dans un des tubes à essais rempli d'une substance dont personne ne voudrait connaître la composition. Vraiment. Vous seriez choqués.

 **« Mathieu ? Mon coli est-il arrivé ?**

 **Oui, depuis une s-**

 **Bien ! Serais-tu disposé à me l'apporter dans les plus brefs délais ? Son contenu ne saurait tolérer une attente excédant les deux heures et treize minutes. »**

Mathieu et le Panda se regardèrent d'un air mi inquiet mi amusé. L'un retourna dans sa grotte, l'autre au salon. La Fille se faisait – encore – charrier. Pas besoin de préciser par qui. Ah, si ! Au fait, cet homme insupportable, avec son verre de whisky et son air sadique. Oui, lui. C'est le Patron.


	3. Episode 1

Ave !

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Prologue : Présentation des personnages

 **Rating du chapitre :** Bwarf … T (vocabulaire cru)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Euh… la radio ? Chérie FM (on s'moque pas)  
 **Remerciements** : A toi tora-chan pour m'avoir supportée toutes ces années, et pour m'avoir autorisée à reprendre notre histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Episode 1 : Le temps**

Dans cette maison, le temps était flou. Chaque journée se ressemblait. C'étaient les épisodes qui rythmaient la vie des protagonistes. Leur écriture, mise en scène, tournage et montage étaient exclusivement gérés par Mathieu. Or, c'était la veille de la mise en ligne, et une fois de plus, il avait pris beaucoup de retard. Il lui restait encore deux séquences à monter. Vous vous direz sans doute « oh, ça va ». Certes. Mais à deux heures du matin, malgré quatre tasses de café les yeux piquent un peu. Il ne serait pas couché avant six heures du matin, pour ensuite se lever à huit heures.

De fait, parlant de rythme, les journées se déroulaient souvent de la même manière : vers trois heures du matin, le Patron sortait. Il rentrait à cinq heures. A huit heures, Mathieu et Maître Panda se retrouvaient au petit déjeuner, vite rejoins par le Patron. Vers neuf heures, des cliquetis commençaient à résonner dans le laboratoire. A dix, la Fille se levait, suivie du Geek à onze heures. Tout le monde à table à midi. Le Hippie lui, toujours dans les vapes, apparaissait mystérieusement à treize heures et mangeait les restes. Ensuite, les activités étaient diverses. Si la Fille partait en ville, le Geek… geekait, le Hippie poursuivait ses activités illicites et, s'il y pensait, promenait son chien. Mathieu s'occupait de la maison, Maître Panda faisait du piano ou chantait dans sa grotte, le Prof faisait ses expériences. Et le Patron, lui, vous ne préférez pas savoir. Si ? Il allait dans son bordel. Il recrutait des putes. Il fumait, et buvait. Voilà. Vers dix-huit heures, la famille se retrouvait pour parler argent, épisodes ou problèmes. Dans ce dernier cas, c'était souvent le Geek qui prenait la parole… Allez savoir pourquoi. A vingt heures, on dînait. Vingt-deux heures, le Geek allait se coucher. Vingt-trois, c'était au tour de Maître Panda, du Hippie et de la Fille. Minuit, Mathieu. Le Patron, plutôt vers une heure du matin.

Vous voyez, chacun avait son propre rythme. Les rouages du temps étaient réglés minutieusement dans cette famille, selon les habitudes de chacun. Vous trouverez sans doute beaucoup de fictions relatant leur vie dans le respect des épisodes. Personnellement, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le caillou qui se glissait progressivement dans ces rouages. Un caillou avec des cheveux châtains.

* * *

Alors ? Review ? =3

Je reconnais que ce chapitre est court… Je me rattraperai vous en faites pas !

Vale !


	4. Episode 2

Ave !

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Episode 1 : Présentation du rythme de vie

 **Rating du chapitre :** Bwarf … K

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Du nightcore

 **Remerciements** : A Kiki McFly d'avoir pris le temps de me relire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Episode 2 : Un jour un**

Un jour, quelques épisodes plus tard…

Des croissants étaient disposés sur la table, ainsi que deux tasses de café. Mathieu, les yeux encore tout ensommeillés, cherchait des cuillères dans un tiroir. Une main jaillit de nulle part et s'empara de trois cuillères. Une voix rauque l'accompagnait.

 **« T'aurais pu me faire couler un café, gamin.**

 **Patron ? (baille) Tu t'es levé plus tôt aujourd'hui…**

 **A si peu de choses près. Bonjour, boule de poils ! Bien dormi la peluche ?**

 **Oui, merci. Je ne te demande pas. »**

Le Patron se saisit d'une tasse. Il mit une cuillère dans la tasse de Mathieu, il jeta la seconde à la figure du Maître, et mit la troisième en bouche. Suspicieux, le Youtuber s'enquit :

 **« C'est moi ou t'es de bonne humeur ? T'es malade ?**

 **Très drôle, gamin. »**

Le bruit de la cafetière lui permit d'éluder la question. Il trempa ses lèvres au bord de la tasse. Un humain normal se serait brûlé. Ou du moins, se serait plaint de l'amertume de la boisson. Pas le Patron. Ses ray-ban s'étaient à peine couvertes de buée.

 **« J'ai des affaires à régler aujourd'hui. M'attendez pas pour dîner. »**

Et il disparut comme il était arrivé, laissant juste une tasse vite sur la table.

 **« Et c'est moi qui débarrasse, c'est ça ?! J'te jure…**

 **Tu l'auras un jour, Mathieu. Tu l'auras »**

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée vint aux oreilles des deux jeunes hommes.

 **« Mais ils sont tous en avance aujourd'hui ou quoi ?** » S'avançant dans le couloir, Mathieu cria : **« PROF ? Qu'est-ce t'as fait encore ? »**

Ce dernier s'extirpa de son labo, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, les lunettes de travers.

 **« Rien ! Fin si, j'ai cassé un tube, mais rien de grave !**

 **La dernière fois que tu as dit ça il a fallu évacuer la maison…**

 **Eh bien, justement…**

 **Oh non tu rigoles ?! T'as cassé quoi ?! »**

Mathieu poussa le Prof pour entrer dans le labo, mais celui-ci le repoussa précipitamment.

 **« C'est top secret…**

 **Top secret mon cul ! C'est ma maison ! »**

Mathieu entra et tomba face à une machine aussi grande que lui – donc assez petite. Du gaz verdâtre s'en échappait. Ça sentait un mélange entre du soufre et du crottin de cheval. Ajoutez-y des bips inquiétants, et… de la moisissure qui de plus en plus volumineuse… Voilà, vous y êtes.

 **« C'est quoi cette… moisissure de prout ? Ca shlingue ton truc ! Et c'est quoi qui a cassé ? Il est en métal ton truc…**

 **C'est l'ampoule de verre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur qui a explosé sous la pression. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas de la moisissure…**

 **Il est toxique ton gaz ?**

 **Normalement, non.**

 **Ok… Je confie pas ma vie à un normalement. Répare-moi ça, et vite ! »**

Le Prof saisit une bâche bleue et en couvrit l'outil. Il a placé un tube dans une ouverture, puis a actionné une vanne. Elle devait ventiler car le bruit faisait penser à un aspirateur. Il fit signe à Mathieu de sortir, hochant la tête pour signifier que tout allait bien.

Une fois dehors, Mathieu soupira mais il était rassuré. Evidemment, le boucan causé par l'explosion avait réveillé toute la maisonnée…

 _Oh non, je vais devoir supporter leur tronche plus longtemps que prévu…_

Comme il le pensait, toutes les personnalités (sauf le Prof et le Patron) se trouvaient dans le salon. Maître Panda distribuait croissants et jus d'orange. Mathieu lui en fut reconnaissant : ça évitait aux autres de se disputer parce que l'un avait une moitié de croissant de plus que l'autre. Il attendit que tous fussent installés avant de se mettre face à eux, et de prendre la parole.

 **« Bonjour tout le monde ! Finalement, ça m'arrange que vous soyez tous levés plus tôt.**

 **On a de la chance que le Patron soit pas là hein Mathieu ? »**

Il regarda le Geek et acquiesça. Lui, ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Il devrait le prendre à part plus tard pour lui en parler. A lui plus qu'à tout autre… Heureusement, le Prof était déjà au courant.

 **« Bref. Vous avez dû remarquer que ces derniers temps je m'absente un peu plus que d'habitude.**

 **Moi j'ai pas remarqué gros !**

 **Maître Panda a dit que tu voyais Antoine ! Vous allez vous marier ? »**

Mathieu sentit ses joues se couvrir instantanément de rouge. Non, il n'était pas en couple avec Monsieur Antoine Daniel mais sous son toit, tous savaient qu'il nourrissait des sentiments pour lui depuis longtemps.

 **« N-non il s'agit pas de ça..**

 **Il serait temps que tu te déclares, Mathieu ! Déjà, je vais te relooker ! Ensuite, tu l'inviteras à manger !**

 **Ça fait vraiment bizarre de parler de ça sans le Patron..**

 **Oui bah tant mieux ! Moi j'en ai marre de ses blagues… Comment je fais pour garder mon innocence moi, hein ?**

 **Eh, oh ! Oh ! Je veux vous parler de quelque chose d'important ! »**

Mathieu prit son inspiration, et déclara :

 **« Demain, nous accueillerons une nouvelle personne sous notre toit. »** _*(voir fin)_

S'ensuivit ensuite un brouhaha que je vais écourter pour la santé de vos yeux..

 **« C'EST UNE FILLE HEIN ?**

 **Mais Mathieu ça fait une nouvelle bouche à nourrir !**

 **Super je pourrai enfin jouer en équipe !**

 **C'EST UNE FILLE ?**

 **Ça sera un nouveau personnage de SLG ?**

 **Tu vas pas me virer moi hein ? Pas comme le Prof ?**

 **Gros ! C'est génial ! »**

Mathieu attendit que le silence revînt avant de répondre.

 **« Oui, c'est une fille. SILENCE ! Elle s'appelle Alice. Financièrement, Maître, ça passe largement. Si y'en a assez pour sept y'en a pour huit. Ensuite, je sais pas si elle aime les jeux vidéo. Tu lui demanderas. Donc non, elle ne fait pas partie de SLG et je ne compte virer personne. Je la prends à charge parce que… Eh bien elle n'a nulle part où aller.**

 **T'en as pas marre d'accueillir des cas sociaux ?**

 **Tu en es un, je te rappelle…**

 **Gros t'es un mec génial !**

 **Merci Hippie. Bref, elle arrive demain. Le Prof m'a aidé pour le côté administratif. Par contre…**

 **Le Patron.**

 **Voilà. Je devrai le lui dire quand il rentrera, en espérant qu'il soit pas trop bourré. »**

Le silence s'installa. Tous réfléchissaient à ce que cela signifiait. Le Panda prit la parole.

 **« Bon, en mettant de côté le problème Patron. Tu vas la faire loger où ?**

 **Eh bien.. Je me disais que la Fille serait contente d'avoir une colocataire ?**

 **OUIIII C'EST GENIAL MERCI MATHIEU ! »**

Elle lui sauta dessus et le pris dans ses bras, rayonnante. Depuis le temps qu'elle désirait ne plus être la seule fille ! Là-dessus, tous retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Mathieu s'assit dans le canapé et soupira. Il espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

 _*Bon, je vous dois quelques explications ! Mathieu devient tuteur de plusieurs jeunes dans deux buts :_

 _Il cherche la ressemblance afin d'en faire des acteurs de SLG._

 _Il aime aider les personnes défavorisées. Et tout simplement il aime être entouré._

 _Pourquoi la Fille et le Prof sont-ils toujours là ? Dans mon histoire, ils ne sont pas enterrés dans le jardin… Mathieu les a adoptés assez tôt, les a pris comme acteurs puis, quand il les a virés, il n'allait pas les mettre à la porte… Ils sont là car ils font partie de la famille. Le Prof participe beaucoup au paiement des frais de la maison, et la Fille… Vous verrez._

 _Donc, à quoi ressemble la Fille ?_ _Blonde, les yeux bleus, grosse poitrine… Elle ressemble à Mathieu et elle a une morphologie masculine._

 _Au fait, si vous voyez des incohérences, faites-m'en part !_

* * *

Review ? =3

(ah aussi, je voulais dire.. J'ai beaucoup hésité à faire plusieurs chapitres décrivant la vie normale dans cette maison mais… Je ne le fais pas. De un, c'est chiant à écrire. De deux, j'ai peur que ça devienne barbant si je n'entre pas vite dans le vif du sujet.)


	5. Episode 3

Ave !

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Episode 2 : l'annonce de l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage.

 **Rating du chapitre :** T

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Une émission politique :') et mon chat qui me harcèle

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Episode 3 : L'élément perturbateur**

Tout le monde dormait déjà quand le Patron rentra. Mathieu avait essayé de l'attendre, mais s'était endormi sur son ordinateur à deux heures du matin, laissant en plan sa sélection de vidéos.

La porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée à clé. Le Patron, légèrement alcoolisé (je précise : il n'est pas normal. Légèrement ça veut dire 5-6 verres d'alcool fort avec lui) n'eut aucun mal à rentrer sans bruit. Sa bonne humeur matinale avait fondu comme neige au soleil. En montant les escaliers, il passa devant la chambre de Mathieu, qui était toujours allumée. N'ayant aucune envie de voir Mathieu, il entra dans sa propre chambre d'un pas rapide. Elle demeurait simple : un grand lit de satin noir, une fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés, une table de chevet, une armoire. Aucune décoration. Une odeur de tabac froid et de transpiration résidait dans l'air, comme imprégnée. Le Patron se débarrassa de sa veste de costar et enfila un pantalon plus léger. Il restait chic même pour dormir : chemise pantalon. Enfin ça, c'était quand il n'était pas accompagné.

Il s'alluma une cigarette, n'ayant aucune envie de dormir. Il décida de retourner au salon pour regarder la télé. En passant de nouveau devant la chambre du Youtuber, la lumière l'intrigua. Il entra sans bruit et vit Mathieu qui dormait sur son bureau, la nuque dans une position pas possible.

 **« Tsss… Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi, abruti. »**

Se moquant totalement de la fumée qui envahissait la pièce, il porta doucement Mathieu jusqu'à son lit, le plaçant sous une couverture. Satisfait, il disparut de la pièce après avoir refermé l'ordinateur.

Le lendemain matin, Mathieu se réveilla dans son lit et mis quelques secondes à se situer. Il haussa les épaules et se leva. Il était 8h30.

 _Eh merde._

Il se frotta les yeux et se rendit au salon. Ça sentait le café, pourtant, Maître Panda était dans la cuisine. Mathieu tourna la tête et s'aperçu avec surprise que le Patron était dans le canapé, parfaitement éveillé. Il ne s'était pas préparé mentalement à lui annoncer la nouvelle tout de suite… Maître Panda lui jeta un regard compatissant.

 **« Salut Patron.**

 **Gamin.**

 **Euh… J'ai un truc à te dire.**

 **Moi, je vous laisse ! »**

Quand Maître Panda disparut, les lunettes du Patron n'empêchèrent pas Mathieu de voir son regard froid se poser sur lui. Pas très encourageant…

 **« Si tu pouvais éviter de me niquer ma journée…**

 **Ça... ça s'est mal passé hier ?**

 **Tourne pas autour du pot ! Qu'est-ce qui a, le nain ?**

 **Ben… Cet aprem je vais aller chercher quelqu'un. Une fille. »**

Un sourire pervers apparut sur le visage du Patron. Mathieu s'empressa de nier.

 **« Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Tu… Elle… Va habiter ici dès ce soir. »**

Le Patron restait impassible. Un blanc s'installait, inquiétant Mathieu.

 **« Tu… ça ne.. ?**

 **C'est tout ?**

 **Ben… Oui.**

 **Bien ! Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je t'ai déjà donné ma parole de ne blesser ou violer personne dans cette maison.**

 **Euh.. Elle est plutôt jolie et.. »**

Le Patron vit rouge.

 **« Je suis pas une bête sauvage, gamin.**

 **C'est pas ce que j-**

 **Ta gueule. Juste, ta gueule. »**

Le Patron partit en claquant la porte. Il était vraiment en colère… Mathieu l'avait atteint dans sa fierté. Lui, violer une gamine, sous son propre toit ? Il n'était pas si con que ça.. _'Elle est plutôt jolie'_

 _N'importe laquelle de mes putes est bien mieux qu'elle ! Connard._

Mathieu restait planté sur place… Le Patron ne lui parlait jamais comme ça. Il devait vraiment être en rogne… Mathieu n'avait pas peur du Patron. Il avait son respect, ce qui l'indemnisait plus ou moins. Mais parfois, les ray-ban n'empêchaient pas les éclairs de rage de fuser vers lui ! Bon… Au moins, il avait sa parole.

oOoOoOoOo

Vint l'heure d'aller chercher Alice. Mathieu l'avait déjà rencontrée plusieurs fois. C'était une jeune femme de tout juste 19 ans. Elle était orpheline, ayant une famille d'accueil au Japon… Elle était revenue pour suivre des études, mais n'avait nulle part où aller en attendant. Elle a touché Mathieu, qui a décidé de devenir son tuteur.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous en ville, et avait décidé de faire le trajet à pied. Il avait tant de choses à lui expliquer… Et il devait la mettre en garde. Ce qu'il fit. A moitié.

Il était déjà dix-sept heures lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte. En vrai gentleman, Mathieu lui avait ouvert la porte. Alice entra.

Alice : 1m64, des courbes arrondies, une taille fine. Un magnifique sourire discret, des yeux marron irisés de vert, un nez légèrement retroussé. Si elle était châtain, ses pommettes présentaient quelques taches de rousseur.

Bref, quand elle pénétra la maison, tous furent bouche bée. Une tornade de cheveux fut la seule chose qu'elle put voir dans les premiers instants.

 **« Salut Alice ! Moi c'est Charlie ! Enfin, on me connait sous le nom de la Fille… Bref, c'est génial que tu sois là ! Je suis plus la seule présence féminine dans cette maison ! »**

Alice rit et la salua, n'ayant pas le temps de répondre car déjà le Hippie la prenait d'assaut (oui, un pacifiste qui prend une fille d'assaut…).

 **« Salut, euh grosse ! Tu savais que les coccinelles sont des coléoptères ?**

 **Oh, euh…**

 **Ne t'occupe dont pas de lui, jeune femme. Enchanté, je suis le Prof. La seule personne douée d'intelligence ici.**

 **Bonjour, Prof ! J'ai vu toutes tes rubriques.. J'étais tellement déçue que tu sois remplacé !**

 **Merci pour moi…**

 **Ah non Maître Panda, ne le prends pas mal ! Je vous adore tous, en fait ! J'adore les pandas ! »**

Déjà, les personnalités se disputaient pour savoir laquelle Alice préférait. Elle chercha du secours auprès de Mathieu, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant. Puis, les joues couvertes de rouge, le Geek affronta sa timidité pour se présenter :

 **« Euh… Bonjour Alice.. Je suis euh.. le Geek.**

 **Bonjour toi ! »**

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Mais une ombre apparut dans leur dos. La porte se ferma d'elle-même, coupant la chaleur diffusée par les rayons de soleil.

 **« Je vois que vous avez déjà tous fait connaissance. »**

Alice fut intimidée. Le visage du Patron était fermé, plus froid même que son ombre. Il n'eut pas à demander pour que les autres s'écartent pour le laisser passer. Il avait envie de lâcher une phrase du genre « Je serai ton pire cauchemar » mais il se contenta d'un regard mauvais dans la direction de Mathieu. Alice crut en être la cible et détourna le regard. Méprisant, le Patron s'engouffra dans les escaliers.

 **« Bon eh bien… Tu as rencontré le Patron. »**

Maître Panda se força à sourire, et tenta de ramener la bonne humeur.

 **« Bon, on trinque ? »**

Mathieu regarda Alice s'installer au milieu des autres, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

oOoOoOoOo **FLASHBACK** oOoOoOoOo

(j'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire un xD)

 _Il l'avait rencontrée deux mois plus tôt à la sortie d'une gare. Mathieu y avait accompagné un ami et, en se retournant, avait accidentellement percuté Alice. Un peu banal, n'est-ce pas ? Si tant est qu'ils commencèrent à discuter sur le chemin. Mathieu aidait Alice à porter ses nombreux bagages. Il avait ainsi appris qu'elle revenait de chez sa famille d'accueil. Allez savoir, le hasard faisait bien les choses. Ils avaient rapidement sympathisé, la confiance s'établissant mutuellement entre eux. Mathieu s'était confié ses angoisses par rapport à ses vidéos, Alice avait parlé des siennes quant à ses études._

 _Puis ils s'étaient revus dans la rue. Ce fut à cette occasion qu'ils échangèrent leur numéro de portable afin de discuter plus régulièrement. En peu de temps, une franche amitié les unissait. Après tout, seuls sept ans les séparaient_

 _Apprenant que la jeune étudiante se retrouverait à la rue sous peu, Mathieu s'est immédiatement proposé de l'héberger. Au début, Alice refusait. Mais il réfutait tous les arguments qu'elle avançait (« pas avec un homme » « pas avec plusieurs personne » « pas d'argent pour participer » …) . Elle a donc fini par accepter._

 _Mathieu pensa alors : Voilà enfin une personne qui saura apporter calme et joie de vivre dans ma maison._

* * *

Et voilà ! Review ? =3

Vale ^^


	6. Episode 4

Ave !

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Episode 3 : Entrée en scène d'Alice, réaction des autres

 **Rating du chapitre :** T

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Queen principalement, et Linkin Park selon mon humeur ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Episode 4 : Intégration réussie**

Ils avaient trinqué, pris un apéro assez fastueux, et Maître Panda s'attelait désormais à la préparation du repas. Mathieu avait invité Antoine pour les festivités, et il souriait de toutes ses dents. Seul Patron manquait à l'appel, ce que remarqua le chevelu.

 **« Il manque pas un connard dans l'assemblée ? »**

Tous le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Ah.

 **« J'ai ramené de la bière pour une légion, on aura besoin de lui pour les finir. On est combien à boire ? Imaginant.. Alice, t'as une bonne descente ?**

 **Eh oh Antoine elle a à peine dix-neuf ans !**

 **Je tiens bien l'alcool.**

 **Donc en comptant le Hippie on serait cinq.**

 **GROS Y'A DES PAPILLONS ROSES SUR MA MAIIIIIN !**

 **Donc on sera quatre. Nan vraiment ! Je vais aller le chercher ! »**

Antoine se leva, décidé. Mathieu le retint par la manche, hochant négativement la tête.

 **« C'est pas une bonne idée**

 **Ooooooh t'inquiète ! On s'aime bien lui et moi. »**

Il afficha un sourire sûr de lui et partit dans les escaliers emmenant… a la cave. Attendez, vous imaginiez que le Patron passait des heures dans sa chambre ? Antoine frappa et attendit une réponse. S'il s'attendait à ce que le Patron en personne lui ouvre la porte ? Celui-ci avait un air mauvais, et sa chemise était froissée.

 **« Quoi ?!**

 **Eh salut Patron ! J'suis étonné que tu sois pas au salon avec nous ! J'ai amené une trentaine de bière…**

 **J'm'en fous gamin. »**

Malgré sa soi-disant assurance, Antoine n'en menait pas large. Il avait imaginé rendre visite au Patron et… n'avait pas pensé à la suite.

 **« Allez viens.. J'te laisse trois minutes pour te changer. »**

Et il repartit. Le Patron ne répondit pas.

Alors qu'Antoine retournait au salon, il vit le Hippie.. A quatre pattes, imitant une espèce de vache trisomique. Euh.. ok ? Il retourna s'assoir aux côtés de Mathieu, qui leva un regard interrogatif vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse :

 **« Gamin, t'as dit que t'avais des bières. »**

Un Patron flambant neuf venait d'arriver dans un costar noir. On ne pouvait le nier… Il avait la classe. Tous le regardèrent quelques secondes, puis lui firent une place. Pauvre Geek. Il se retrouvait coincé entre le Patron et Alice.

 **« Wow y'a aucune ambiance ici ! »**

Le Patron mit de la musique, Maître Panda arriva avec un plateau de petits fous, et un autre avec des crudités à piocher. Antoine distribua des bières. Le Geek voulut en prendre une, mais le Patron l'intercepta.

 **« Attends gamin, tu bois maintenant ?**

 **S'il te plaît Patron…**

 **La dernière fois qu'il en a bu il a roulé sous le buffet.. »**

Mathieu secouait la tête en signe de négation, mais le Patron haussa les épaules. Il décapsula la bouteille (avec les dents, ow) et la tendit au Geek.

 **« J'suis sympa j'te préviens gamin. Si tu fais le con j'te filme et j'te mets sur un de mes sites. »**

Le Geek déglutit. Le Patron rit d'un air gras-sadique, et leva sa bière. Il regarda Alice. Son visage était neutre mais ses yeux, cachés par ses lunettes, étaient froids.

 **« A l'arrivée d'une nouvelle couillonne »**

Tous trinquèrent. Alice soutenait son regard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard dans la soirée…

Le Geek s'était endormi sur le canapé, la tête sur le bras du Hippie, lui-même dans un sommeil plein d'animaux exotiques. Le Prof était retourné dans son labo et la Fille dans sa chambre. Alice était en grande discussion de sauvegarde animalière avec Maître Panda. Mathieu regardait Antoine et le Patron débattre sur la vodka, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le stock de bières avait diminué de moitié, mais seul le Panda montrait des signes de faiblesse. Il ne tarda pas à saluer la troupe et à se retirer dans sa grotte.

Alice était donc à côté du Patron, en face de Mathieu. Le débat prit fin, le Patron s'adossa au canapé d'un air satisfait. Antoine avait l'air dépité et se rapprocha subrepticement de Mathieu.

Alors, sans détailler le contenu de leurs discussions… Ils partirent de la rencontre de Mathieu avec Alice, dérivèrent sur les petits pains, puis au bout d'une heure, ils parlaient des fontaines de pierre. Aucun d'eux n'était bourré… Non, juste un peu euphorique.

Mathieu tombait de plus en plus sur Antoine (mais ça ne trompait personne..) et ce dernier martelait avec force:

 **« Les fontaines doivent être en pierre ! Et leur eau n'est pas potable ! Surtout que j'ai déjà vu des mômes pisser dedans ! Non, faut faire attention sérieux. »**

Le Patron se marrait bien. Il n'en était qu'à sa septième bière.

 **"Les gamins ont souvent du mal à se retenir de pisser.**

 **\- Oh ta gueule. Math, dis-lui de se la fermer.**

 **\- Patron, ferme-la.**

 **\- Bon j'vais pisser moi… »**

Mathieu rouvrit les yeux et laissa partir Antoine à regret. Le Patron regarda Mathieu.

 **« T'es rodé gamin. Essaie de l'embrasser! J'peux mettre de la drogue dans son verre si ça peut t'aider.**

 **\- Oh ta gueule Patron »**

Il souriait. Alice bailla. Le Patron la regarda.

 **« Rejoins la Fille dans sa chambre, gamine. Avec un peu de chance elle te broutera le minou. »**

Il sourit d'un air moqueur. Alice soutint son regard, le sourcil levé.

Mais elle bailla quelques minutes plus tard et déclara qu'elle allait se coucher. Mathieu se leva et l'accompagna à l'étage, qu'il lui fit visiter – toilettes, salle de bain et chambres. La Fille somnolait déjà, alors ce fut Mathieu qui aida Alice à faire son lit – heureusement qu'il l'avait obligée à ranger un minimum sa chambre !

A l'étage (laitage ! haha je sors..) inférieur, le Patron s'était retrouvé seul avec Antoine. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Le Patron avait beau être un pervers fini, il ne dévoilerait pas Mathieu. Oh, il avait bien tenté quelques approches, mais Antoine ne semblait pas y faire attention. L'homme en noir en déduisit deux solutions :

Antoine ne se doutait de rien. Donc Mathieu devait passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Antoine savait parfaitement ce qui se tramait mais ne faisait rien, et Mathieu devait passer à la vitesse supérieure.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ainsi se termina la soirée. Mathieu, exténué, a souhaité bonne nuit aux deux hommes – un peu plus longuement à Antoine. Ce dernier est rentré chez lui, raccompagné un temps par le Patron qui ensuite fila dans des quartiers sombres de la ville.

Tous dormaient paisiblement, à part un, qui ruminait son sort.

* * *

Finiiiiiiiit ! Woah, j'en ai bavé pour ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer à quel point il est mauvais… NON PAS DE COUTEAUX !

Je place petit à petit un Matoine.. Ouais, j'adore ce pairing. Review ? =3

Vale !


	7. Episode 5

Ave !

Voici la suite !

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Episode 4 : Introduction du personnage d'Alice

 **Rating du chapitre :** K (rien de méchant)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Three Days Grace ^^

 **Remerciements** : Merci à la personne qui m'a laissé une si gentille review le 13 août… (ça date '), ça m'a beaucoup encouragée !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Episode 5 : Bienvenue dans notre (grande) famille**

La nuit avait déposé son voile étoilé sur la ville. Les habitants de la maisonnée dormaient, bien que l'un d'eux manquât à l'appel.

Il était resté dehors, dans le froid. Guidé uniquement par son instinct de prédateur, éclairé par la lune. Un sourire nacré s'étirait sur son visage, sadique, ironique. La mince averse ne permettait de laver le sang sur ses manches.

Le Patron attendit d'arriver sous le perron de ce qu'il considérait sa maison, son foyer, pour allumer une cigarette. La flamme du briquet ondulait. Sa lueur semblait provenir d'un autre monde. Incandescence flamboyante, contrastant le sombre de cette ville qui ne dormait pourtant jamais.

L'homme vêtu de nuit écrasa son mégot au sol et entra, agacé par les gouttes qui ruisselaient continuellement sur ses lunettes.

La porte grinça son sinistre et strident, affolant les quelques oiseaux qui passaient par là. Puis elle claqua. Le silence s'imposa, brut, impitoyable. La respiration du criminel se calma enfin.

Il quitta ses chaussures, les délaissant, humides. Sa veste passa de ses épaules au porte-manteau. Le Patron emprunta alors l'escalier, dont les plinthes gémissaient sous ses pieds.

Seuls de légers souffles persistaient dans les chambres, de chaque côté. A croire que les murs vivaient. Dormaient.

Cette paix semblait si contradictoire avec l'esprit de l'homme dont la folie martelait sa souffrance.

Il ne parvint à fermer l'œil que lorsque le soleil pointa les siens à l'horizon aube libératrice.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alice se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. C'était certainement dû à son récent aménagement. Ou aux bruits dans la chambre voisine. L'un dans l'autre, il lui était impossible de se rendormir, tant et si bien qu'elle décida de se lever. Ne trouvant pas ses marques, elle eut du mal à descendre au salon. Mathieu, déjà levé, se tenait à son poste habituel : la cafetière. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il aperçut Alice, mais sourit.

 **« Matinale ?**

 **J'arrivais pas à me rendormir… »**

Le Youtubeur acquiesça. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et voulût parler, mais il se fit immédiatement couper par un Maître Panda furieux :

 **« Y'A DU SANG PARTOUT DANS L'ENTREE ! »**

Alice sursauta, manquant de lâcher le bol dont elle s'était tout juste saisie. Mathieu sourit d'un air las.

 **« Va dire ça au Patron…**

 **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est encore allé foutre ?**

 **Tu préfères pas savoir je pense… Et moi non plus.**

… **Mais il est où d'ailleurs ? »**

En effet, le Patron se levait habituellement entre 8 et 9 heures… Mathieu haussa les épaules.

 **« Il est certainement rentré plus tard que d'habitude. Va l'engueuler si ça te fait plaisir ! Moi, je retourne bosser ! Le montage va pas se faire tout seul. »**

D'un geste de la main, il s'éclipsa, laissant Alice manger ses céréales face à un Panda furibond. Ce dernier soupira et s'assit à table.

 **« Désolé... Bon… Tu as bien dormi Alice ?** »

La bouche pleine, celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle s'enquit :

 **« C'est souvent comme ça ?**

 **Tu veux dire le souk du Patron ? Ouais. Trop souvent, si tu veux mon avis…**

 **Vous parlez de moi dans mon dos ? C'est dommage, vous pourriez y faire autre chose que parler…**

 **Bonjour, Patron…**

 **Peluche. »**

Les deux hommes se regardaient. Le Patron hocha la tête en guise de salutation. Il toisa Alice, mais ne dit mot. Il poursuivit sa route jusqu'à … la cafetière.

Quand le bruit de la machine cessa, la « peluche » prit la parole :

 **« Qu'est-ce que t'es encore allé foutre cette nuit ?**

 **Qui je suis allé foutre, plutôt… Tu préfères pas savoir gamin.**

 **Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette phrase ?! … Tu pourrais au moins nettoyer derrière toi…**

 **C'est ce que je fais, la preuve, je suis toujours là. Peluche.**

 **Je parlais de l'entrée. C'est pas à Mathieu de nettoyer tes conneries. »**

Maître Panda fut soulevé à quelques centimètres de sa chaise. Au-dessus de lui, l'homme l'empoignait par le col, fixant ses Ray-Ban droit dans ses yeux.

 **« Serait-ce un reproche ? Pire, un ordre ? »**

Un sourire malveillant recouvrait ses lèvres. Le Panda broncha.

 **« Demande donc ça à la mioche, qu'elle trouve plus vite la place qui lui revient ici.**

 **Han ! »**

Outrée, Alice regardait le Patron, qui lâcha sa victime.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ça te dérange, peut-être ? »**

Il s'approcha d'elle, menaçant. Mais Mathieu entra dans la pièce, l'air endormi, l'empêchant ainsi d'intenter quoi que ce soit.

 **« Oh, Patron ! T'iras nettoyer l'entrée s'il te plaît ! »**

Il se servit un nouveau café et repartit, l'air de rien. Le concerné le suivit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard méchant à Alice. (cette fois, les lunettes l'arrangeaient bien !)

 **« J'aurais voulu te dire que ça lui passera, mais il est comme ça avec tout le monde…**

 **Bienvenue dans la famille ! »**

* * *

Chapitre écrit à la va vite dans un couloir de maths xD

C'est un peu mon seul échappatoire, ces temps-ci ^^'

On se revoit vite, j'ai déjà écrit les deux chapitres suivants !

Review ?


	8. Episode 6

Ave !

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Episode 5 : Nuit du Patron, lever d'Alice

 **Rating du chapitre :** K (rien de méchant)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Three Days Grace, Get Scared

 **Remerciements** : A mon prof de SVT qui me permet d'écrire dans son cours (bien qu'il ne le sache évidemment pas)

 **RaR :** Kiki stv : _Merci pour ta review p'tit frère ! Pour les mots incompréhensibles, c'est du latin, ça veut dire « bonjour » et « portez-vous bien » :') Quant-au rapport familier auteur-lecteur, c'est typique des sites de fanfictions ! Bref, j'espère que tu vas vite lire la suite )_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Episode 6 : Faire connaissance**

Cette après-midi-là, la Fille emmena Alice faire du shopping. Il fallait lui acheter un oreiller, reprendre du café, et surtout du fard à paupières pour la Fille !

La Fille parla beaucoup. Elle décrivit son quotidien chez les Sommet, à son travail à mi-temps. Ses habitudes. Elle parla de sa vie sentimentale, de ses difficultés à vivre avec autant d'hormones masculines. Jamais elle ne parla de son passé.

Puis elle s'intéressa à celui d'Alice : celle-ci confia qu'elle était orpheline. Ayant vécu trois ans au Japon auprès de sa famille adoptive, elle était revenue en France pour ses études. Elle rêvait de devenir traductrice, ou interprète. Elle prouva d'ailleurs ses talents en anglais et en japonais à une Fille sceptique.

Après plus de deux heures à marcher et à discuter, elles décidèrent de rentrer. Sur le retour, la Fille ajouta une boîte de chaussures à ses sacs déjà pleins.

Alice la trouvait joviale. Et bavarde. Surtout bavarde. Foncièrement gentille, aussi.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et fut aussitôt assaillie par des pleurs et des supplications. Le Patron tenait une casquette grise bien au-dessus d'un jeune homme larmoyant. Le Geek.

Mais le man in black (l'homme en noir (désolée, obligée)) riait.

Et Alice ne le supportait pas.

Elle s'avança vers lui, droite, et le regarda. Elle faisait presque une tête de moins que lui. Alors le Patron la regardait de haut, un rictus aux lèvres, désagréable.

 **« Quoi ?**

 **Rends-la-lui. »**

Le Patron s'esclaffa. Son rire était froid, sans âme. Le Geek sautait, essayant vainement de récupérer sa casquette. Mais l'atmosphère était de plus en plus tendue, électrique. Le Patron et Alice se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Enfin, Alice le regardait dans le noir des lunettes… ça la déstabilisait de ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux. Avait-il une âme ? Il était impassible, stoïque, indéchiffrable… C'était comme sonder la chaleur d'un iceberg.

Et il la toisait du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

Et elle maintenait le contact « oculaire ».

Et elle pouvait même sentir sa respiration calme et profonde dans ses cheveux.  
Et il ne bougeait pas, se satisfaisant clairement de la situation.

Même le Geek était silencieux désormais, préférant observer l'affrontement, stupéfait. Le Patron était fier. Pour lui, il était hors de question de céder s'il n'avait rien à y gagner, dût-il y passer la soirée. Il voulait conserver son ascendant.

 **« Donne-moi la casquette. »**

Le Patron fit la sourde oreille. Comprenant ce qu'il attendait, Alice soupira et ajouta un **« s'il te plaît »,** vaincue.

Satisfait dans son arrogance, l'égo boursoufflé au possible, il daigna enfin mettre la casquette sur la tête d'Alice. Il contempla le résultat le temps d'une respiration et partit. Et le Geek pût récupérer son précieux.

Il regarda Alice, les yeux emplis d'une admiration démesurée.

 **« Comme tu lui as tenu tête ! T'es presque aussi impressionnante de Bishamon** * **!**

 **Euh… merci. »**

Mais Alice était soucieuse. Ne venait-elle pas de se mettre le Patron définitivement à dos ? Il l'avait provoquée, et elle y avait répondu. Et elle le savait rancunier de réputation. Elle ne voulait plus de guerre chez elle… Elle en avait eu assez.

Elle dût sortir de ses pensées, le Geek lui tirant la manche. Il voulait jouer à la Wii. Soit. Elle en profiterait pour faire connaissance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le Geek s'était installé sur son lit et lui avait donné une manette. Il était vraiment fort. Alice ne gagna pas une seule fois : ni à Mario, ni à Pokemon, ni à Kirby…

En désespoir de cause, le jeune homme alluma sa Play Station. Alice jouait bien à Tekken. Et à Grand Turismo. Elle parvint même à rivaliser avec le Geek pendant près d'une minute.

Agacée, elle lui posait des questions - quitte à perdre, autant discuter – comme : **« Depuis combien de temps tu habites ici ? »** , **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ? »**

Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il était là, comme si c'était une question taboue ici, se doutant qu'il ne devait plus avoir de famille.

Elle réfléchit à cette déduction. Cela signifiait que chaque personne ici avait perdu quelque chose, ou quelqu'un… Le Geek, cela paraissait évident : un jeune homme de 20 ans qui se comporte encore comme un adolescent, chétif et naïf… mais le Patron ? Pour quelle raison Mathieu le gardait-il chez lui, et ce malgré toutes ses conneries ? Mathieu avait-il vécu quelque chose d'horrible ? Alice voulait apporter des réponses à toutes ses questions.

 _*Dans le manga Noragami, Bishamon est une déesse de la guerre. Dans la religion du shintoïsme, c'est un dieu guerrier. Mais le personnage du manga est bien plus agréable à regarder ;)_

* * *

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Il aura une forme particulière ! ^^

Review ?

Vale ^^ (ça signifie « porte-toi bien » en latin, c'est un équivalent de « au revoir »)


	9. Episode 7

Avete populi !

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je veux aussi préciser que la vie personnelle de Mathieu, et celle d'Antoine Daniel ne m'inspirent aucunement pour cette fiction. Je me sers uniquement de l'image qu'ils donnent d'eux, et de leur âge réel... Leur vie et orientation sexuelle leur appartiennent. Moi, je reprends en fait réellement leur nom, et j'en fais deux personnages originaux. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Episode 6 : Mise en place de l'intrigue : Alice veut apprendre à connaître sa nouvelle famille.

 **Rating du chapitre :** K+ (juste un mot un peu olé olé)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Three Days Grace (encore)

 **RaR** : Merci Kik d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma p'tite fiction ^^

* * *

 **Episode 7 : Rapport**

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis l'installation d'Alice. Elle avait eu le temps d'observer tous les membres de la famille. Et elle s'y était intégrée plus facilement que du sel dans de l'eau de mer. Ça lui faisait du bien, d'être acceptée ainsi.

C'était certainement le Geek qui l'aimait le plus. Elle le défendait, jouait avec lui. Elle était gentille, patiente. Mais elle avait du caractère, et une grande capacité de réflexion. Bon, pas assez pour suivre les divagations du Prof, mais elle pouvait aider Mathieu dans ses comptes, et elle participait aux tâches ménagères avec Maître Panda.

Elle avait appris que les frais de la maisonnée étaient assurés, en grande partie, grâce aux travaux du Prof. La Fille travaillait à mi-temps dans une petite boutique de cosmétique, le Geek gagnait parfois des prix sur internet, et Mathieu une petite somme d'argent avec ses vidéos. Mais elle fut surprise d'apprendre que le Patron aussi finançait pour beaucoup la vie de ses compagnons. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il travaillait uniquement au noir dans des bordels, qu'il gagnait sa vie grâce au proxénétisme. Apparemment, c'était aussi un excellent joueur de poker. Et Mathieu refusait tout argent sale de sa part, le laissant dans ses magouilles illicites.

Alice se sentait comme investie d'un devoir journalistique. Elle voulait comprendre. Connaître sa nouvelle famille. Elle allait passer beaucoup de temps avec eux désormais, car elle devait attendre la prochaine rentrée pour poursuivre ses études. Ça lui laissait le temps de régulariser sa situation. Elle prenait même des notes… !

 _« - Mathieu : 26 ans, Youtuber. Il semble apprécier particulièrement Antoine. Il boit sans cesse du café. Il est très généreux mais impatient. Et tout petit x) Il a un chat (Wifi) Il s'occupe de tout, il est vraiment magnanime. Il travaille beaucoup, alors il doit porter des lunettes quand il est fatigué._

 _\- Maître Panda : 26 ans, chanteur (dans et hors SLG). Célibataire. Il porte son kigurumi dans la maison, mais parfois il s'habille normalement pour sortir. A la maison il fait beaucoup de tâches ménagères. Il adore le bambou et la rhubarbe. Il est vraiment investi dans l'écologie. Vrai nom : ?_

 _\- Geek : 20 ans, joueur professionnel. Célibataire. Il passe son temps à jouer dans sa chambre. Il adore ses peluches et les bonbons. Il est très timide, gentil, mais pleurnichard… Il porte toujours des habits similaires (t shirt rouge, casquette grise). Son vrai prénom (en dehors de SLG) est Michaël._

 _\- Fille : 22 ans (presque 23 !), vendeuse dans une petite boutique de vêtements. Elle est célibataire mais elle est amoureuse d'une fille (Jenny). Elle adore la kpop, le yuri et le yaoi. Elle est un peu matérialiste, et se maquille un peu trop (et parfois ses vêtements jurent avec sa morphologie quelque peu masculine) Avant, elle était dans un foyer socio-éducatif. Elle est bavarde et il lui arrive de parler de son passé. Son vrai nom est Charlie._

 _\- Prof : 24 ans et 1/5 (soit 73 jours), il donne des cours dans une université et fait des recherches dans son laboratoire, dont il sort très peu. Il parle toujours avec des termes compliqués, mais quand il a du temps il est vraiment intéressant. Il porte toujours sa blouse et son nœud papillon à carreaux. Vrai nom : ?_

 _\- Hippie : 24 ans. Il est souvent stone. Il possède un chien (Capsule de Bière), dont il s'occupe étonnement bien. Il est vraiment gentil, il a le cœur sur la main. Il est pacifiste, et a un respect de l'écologie assez… exacerbé. Il porte presque toujours ses lunettes de soleil rose, son bob et son collier aux couleurs de la Jamaïque. Vrai nom : ?_

 _\- Patron : semble avoir 26-27 ans. Il a toujours une clope au bec, et une bouteille d'alcool à portée de main… Il n'est pas souvent à la maison, et quand il est là il passe son temps à emmerder tout le monde, ou à baiser (heureusement, sa chambre est insonorisée). Il ne sourit jamais, à part pour faire pleurer le Geek. Il semble obéir, parfois, à Mathieu uniquement. Un vrai connard… Vrai nom : ?_

 _\- Antoine : 25 ans (il a 7 mois de moins que Mathieu)._ _C'est un Youtuber, il dirige l'émission What the cut ?!_ _Il est gentil, et passe parfois à la maison parler de vidéos avec Mathieu. Ses cheveux sont vraiment amusants. »_

Elle en apprenait tous les jours. Chacun des membres de sa nouvelle famille était plus intéressant, plus complexe que les autres. Chacun d'eux avait ses défauts, ses qualités, ses centres d'intérêt et ses manies. Chacun d'eux vivait à sa manière, grains de sable dans le vent, qui tous ensembles formaient une tempête d'une logique indéniable, unique et minutieusement désordonnée. Cette famille était telle une fourmilière. Chacun ayant son rôle, et à moins de l'étudier en détail, chaque membre semblait fou dans cette famille atypique.

* * *

Bon voilà ! J'ai beaucoup hésité sur la forme de ce chapitre. Je voulais présenter les personnages des yeux d'Alice, sans trop en dire… J'espère ne pas avoir introduit trop d'informations…

Les 3 prochains chapitres sont déjà manuscrits. La suite arrivera donc vite sur le site ^^

Valete :)


	10. Episode 8

Avete populi !

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Episode 7 : Présentation globale de tous les personnages, du point de vue d'Alice

 **Rating du chapitre :** K (nan mais vous inquiétez pas, le rating M de la fic sera laaaargement justifié, plus tard, dans d'autres chapitres…)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** J'sais plus

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonne année 2018 ^^ je ferais bien un long texte cucu la praline mais non, mes vœux vous vous les mettez où je pense. … Ben sur une feuille… Pardi.

* * *

 **Episode 8 : Spectatrice**

 **« Non, non et non ! Ça va pas, on recommence !**

 **Encore ? Mais Mathieu… ma partie va commencer sans moi si je …**

 **Et mon porno m'attend sur mon pc !**

 **On recommence ! »**

Alice regardait la joyeuse petite troupe se chamailler devant la caméra du Youtuber. Ce dernier, las, essayait de coordonner ses acteurs afin de faire au moins une prise correcte. Une après les douze déjà faites. La scène semblait vouée à l'échec.

 **« Action ! »**

Treizième prise. Les personnages réputés fictifs défilaient devant la caméra, jouant leur rôle avec talent. Le Geek bafouillait parfois, se perdait dans ses répliques, mais le Patron parvenait toujours à improviser une blague salace pour rebondir, discrètement. Sans le montage, cela faisait brouillon, bordélique. Mais ce simulacre d'humour plaisait aux fans, alors…

Alice admirait vraiment Mathieu, qui devait tout ordonner, seul. À se demander s'il n'avait pas réellement un trouble de la personnalité. Alice lui trouvait un réel don de coordination, de réalisation, et d'interprétation, aussi. Il savait jouer convenablement, intervenant lui-même dans son émission, parlant sans gêne et d'une façon si naturelle que s'en était troublant. Il pouvait passer du rire à la colère en un rien de temps, s'adaptant à son script. Troublant, oui.

 **« Allez gamin, laisse-toi aller !**

 **Allez, gros ! C'est d'la bonne grooooos !**

 **Faudrait pas exagérer non plus. Je vous ferais juste remarquer que vous fumez des tulipes. Des tulipes, les mecs !**

 **J'préférerais que tu me fumes autre chose ...**

 **De quoi il parle ? Mathieu, tu vas pas commencer à fumer hein ? Tu vas pas sentir comme le Patron ?**

 **Je peux te faire sentir bien d'autres choses… Tu aimes les fruits, gamin ?**

 **Ta gueule !**

 **Qui, moi ?**

 **Non, lui !**

 **Personne ne m'aiiiime ici…**

 **Bon, revenons-en à la vidéo !**

 **Laquelle ? Celle avec le bukkake, ou avec**

 **Ta gueule !**

 **Ouiiiiiiiin !**

 **Coupééé ! »**

Satisfait, Mathieu les félicita et les libéra pour le reste de la journée. Il éteignait la caméra alors que le Patron réajustait ses lunettes de soleil. Ce dernier s'alluma une cigarette et se dirigea vers la sortie, n'ayant pas le droit de fumer à l'intérieur de la maison – à part dans sa chambre. Maître Panda prit Mathieu à part pour lui parler de sa chanson de l'Instant Panda. Le Hippie avait déjà disparu, sans doute pour se battre avec des hamsters mutants… Et le Geek tannait Alice pour jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Cependant, Alice suivit le Patron dehors, ne sachant pas pourquoi. Celui-ci s'était adossé au mur de la maison et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, malgré son air renfrogné. Il tourna brièvement la tête vers Alice avant de reprendre sa position initiale, bien qu'il tendît le bras vers elle.

Elle piocha une cigarette dans le paquet et le remercia. Si elle fumait peu, elle appréciait s'enfumer sporadiquement les poumons. Les bras ballants, elle regardait bêtement l'objet fin, pathétiquement éteint. Privé de son pouvoir de destruction. Le Patron dut s'en apercevoir car un léger rictus s'étira sur les lèvres. Il l'alluma d'un geste leste du poignet, traduisant son habitude.

Le silence s'installa. Ils savaient se tolérer, leur cohabitation leur étant imposée par Mathieu. Ils ne s'évitaient pas, ils réduisaient seulement leurs échanges. Comme chien et chat(te). Titi et Grosminet. (Bref)

La fumée s'élevait dans les airs, volutes sombres dans un ciel bleu. Nuage cancérigène. Soignant l'esprit mais empoisonnant le corps. Somnifère des douleurs, létal. Un jour, sûrement. Respirer la mort. Obscurcir sa vue, son odeur. Le Patron jeta son mégot et l'écrasa de son talon.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maître Panda avait terminé le script de sa chanson, sa mélodie. Il était prêt à filmer. Seul Mathieu l'en empêcha : « trop gai, pas assez trash » selon lui. Il lui en donnerait, du gai.

L'homme au kigurumi marchait de long en large dans le couloir, réfléchissant. Il voulait quelque chose de trash ? Il en aurait.

Il réécrivit sa chanson, et c'était bon.

* * *

Fin ! Bon j'aime autant vous prévenir que les 10 prochains chapitres sont manuscrits… Il ne me manque plus que du temps pour tout recopier ^^ Je suis assez contente de ma suite. L'ambiance devient plus sombre, et on cerne mieux personnages et intrigue ! :D

Hâte de tout poster ! Review ? :3

~ Cassaucisse


	11. Episode 9

Avete populi ! C'est drôle, en plus je sors de latin x) JE TRADUIS DU CICERON ! 3 (c'est pas carré ? Arrêtez avec cette vanne svp xD) Bref tout ça pour dire.. :

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Episode 8 : Rapprochement du Patron et d'Alice ? Tournage d'un épisode random et fictif… avec quelques références, certes.

 **Rating du chapitre :** K+ (juste parce que je m'amuse avec des insultes)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** J'sais plus, un top j'sais pas quoi sur CSTAR (la 17)

* * *

 **Episode 9 : Des conseils à tout va**

 **« Qu'est-ce que je fais Mathieu ?! »**

Il était 4h du matin, et Mathieu se tenait assis sur son lit, le front dans la main. Son téléphone avait longuement vibré, il avait décroché. Mathieu était le genre de mec à toujours être disponible pour ses amis. Toujours.

Surtout si l'ami en question s'appelait Antoine Daniel. Un pur connard. Son meilleur ami. Un abruti qui manquait énormément de confiance en lui, douillet comme pas possible derrière son air de bâtard des internets. Son grand chevelu à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Enfin, il l'espérait…

 **« Euh… »**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait déjà cinq mois qu'il avait compris ses sentiments pour le jeune chevelu. Presque 160 longues journées d'incertitude passées à hésiter, à se cacher. Comment déclarer de tels sentiments à l'homme qui vous était le plus proche, votre pilier, votre confident ? Lorsqu'il avait compris ses sentiments, Mathieu avait aussi découvert sa bisexualité. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux que de femmes, avant de connaître Antoine. Et il ressentait une profonde culpabilité à mentir ainsi à son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier ne voyait évidemment rien. Cloîtré chez lui avec son ordinateur, Samuel (son ventilateur) et Richard (son… non, vous ne préférez pas savoir), Antoine ne sortait pas beaucoup. Ou alors se rendait-il directement dans le bar le plus proche afin d'y rejoindre ses rares amis, chez les Sommet, ou chez ses parents. Mais apparemment, cette fois, il était de sortie. Seul. Du moins était-il sorti seul, car une femme l'avait abordé. Il lui avait alors proposé un verre, qu'ils burent en plaisantant. Puis, ils s'étaient revus, une, deux fois. Mais le jeune homme était du genre timide et, manquant d'assurance, ne trouvait visiblement pas le sommeil. Alors il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que d'appeler Mathieu à la rescousse, avide de conseils.

4h15. Les paumes sur ses paupières closes, Mathieu s'évertuait à paraître confiant, serein, enjoué.

 **« Mais attends mec. Elle t'a rappelé. Elle a accepté d'aller au resto avec toi. Elle est pile ton genre, alors… OU EST LE FUCKING PROBLEME ?!**

 **J'ai peur de tout faire foirer Math'…**

 **Roh t'es chiant, putain. Je te dis que ça va aller ! C'est quoi ? Manger ? Tu sais manger non ?! Et parler ? Bordel Antoine ressaisis-toi !**

 **Mais… Et si …**

 **STOP ! Tu vas gérer ! J'en doute pas une seconde ! »**

Il laissa échapper un petit son ressemblant vaguement à un rire. Ça lui fendait le cœur. Quel sentiment dévorant, celui d'avoir aimé _[note de l'auteur : quand tu cherches s'il existe un infinitif parfait du verbe avant de te rappeler que ça, c'est en latin -_- (amare donne au passé amavisse…) du coup je me trimballe une forme composée dégueu qui nique toute la phrase xD]_ si fort une personne que l'on aurait pu tout sacrifier pour elle, lui donner jusqu'à son propre être… Quel sentiment déchirant d'aider cette même personne à accepter le cœur d'une autre, de l'encourager à s'éloigner, toujours, encore plus loin, à chaque fois. Quel sentiment affreusement douloureux que de savoir que cet amour, brûlant, n'est pas retourné. De voir Antoine regarder affectueusement une autre personne que lui, de donner ses sourires, ses attentions, sa chaleur à d'autres. Pas à lui.

 **« Math ? Mathieu ?**

 **Hein ? Quoi ?**

 **Je m'excusais de t'avoir encore réveillé pour de la merde.**

 **Eh… De une, je dormais pas. De deux, ok c'est de la merde. Mais de trois, je suis là pour ça.**

 **Mais…**

 **N'hésite jamais à m'appeler. Ni à me demander quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Jamais. »**

Il souriait. S'il devait constamment rassurer le brun, il ne lui déclarait que rarement son entière dévotion. Et rien que d'avoir entendu sa voix à l'autre bout du fil, il se sentait mieux. Le tiraillement au creux de son ventre persistait, mais moins intense, et son corps entier semblait se réchauffer.

 **« Du coup.. je … euh.. tu pourrais passer chez moi ? Genre… maintenant ? »**

Surpris, Mathieu lui demanda la raison d'une demande si soudaine. Gêné, Antoine sembla hésiter avant de s'expliquer.

 **« J'ai juste envie de te voir, je crois.**

 **J'arrive. »**

Mathieu se chaussa en vitesse, attrapa une veste et laissa un mot à sa famille, expliquant qu'il sortait et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de l'attendre à midi. Il se doutait que Maître Panda prendrait la maison en main en son absence, réconfortant un Geek déstabilisé. Quoi que, depuis l'emménagement d'Alice, celui-ci semblait… plus débrouillard. Un peu moins enfantin. Mathieu sourit et sortit en silence.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec le Patron, sur le pas de la porte.

 **« Patron ?**

 **Gamin.**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

 **Bah je rentre, ça se voit non ? Mais toi tu vas visiblement rejoindre ta pute.**

 **Je vais chez Antoine.**

 **A 5h du mat ?**

 **Ouais.**

 **Ok.**

 **Bonne nuit. »**

Mathieu s'éloigna. Il lui fallut _[ce mot me fait penser à phallus putain j'suis fatiguée xD]_ un temps de réflexion avant de se rendre compte que le Patron rentrait de plus en plus tard, se levant pourtant toujours aussi tôt. Et que ses cernes se creusaient, les lunettes de soleil ne suffisant plus à les couvrir. Il allait falloir qu'il eût une discussion avec lui.

Il sonna chez Antoine, commençant déjà retirer ses chaussures par habitude. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une tête à la chevelure étrange. Farfelue. Farchefelue. Un sourire illumina instantanément le visage de Mathieu, qui fondit dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il le serra contre lui, heureux de se réchauffer à son contact. Son estomac semblait vouloir sortir de son corps pour rejoindre celui d'Antoine. Mathieu voulait s'abandonner à lui. Un soupire de bien être lui échappa.

 **« Merci d'être venu Math' !**

 **Y'a pas de quoi, Toinou.**

 **Oh non, pas ce surnom de merde.**

 **Tu préfères mamour ?**

 **Ta gueule.**

 **Moi aussi je t'aiiime Toinouuu ! »**

Lui tirant la langue d'un air dédaigneux, le concerné le fit entrer, sans apercevoir le frisson qui parcourut le corps du plus petit. Ce dernier rentra, posa ses chaussures à un endroit qui lui sembla adéquat, retira sa veste et s'avachit sur le canapé.

 **« Fais comme chez toi surtout !**

 **Toujours ! »**

Antoine sourit et vint se blottir contre lui sur son divan, recueillant son ami contre lui.

 **« Mais t'es glacé !**

 **Mais nan.**

 **Mais si ! »**

Antoine commença à le frictionner énergiquement, ce qui fit rire Mathieu. Quand le chevelu le considéra assez immunisé d'un potentiel rhume, il alluma la télé pour regarder la merde qui y passait à cette heure-là. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, avant de se blottir devant un film. Antoine fut le premier à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Il fut certainement le seul à dormir tout court, Mathieu savourant chaque instant ainsi collé à son ami. Sa chaleur inondait son corps, le troublant, l'empêchant de sombrer dans un sommeil dont il avait pourtant besoin.

Il se demandait si cette proximité ne finirait pas par avoir raison de lui. Il en voulait plus. Tellement plus. Le Patron avait raison, il devait mettre les choses au clair. Bon, l'homme en noir n'avait pas parlé en ces termes, mais il était parfois de bon conseil, passé outre les termes disons… crus.

* * *

A la prochaine !

Review ?


	12. Episode 10

Ave popule

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Episode 9 : Introduction d'un éventuel Matoine (Mathieu x Antoine)

 **Rating du chapitre :** K+ (parce que.)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Si j'écoutais pas du U2 alors c'était du Dire Straits

* * *

 **Episode 10 : Montage**

Mathieu était rentré trempé cette après-midi-là. Son humeur était ambiguë, partagée entre la satisfaction d'avoir passé plusieurs heures avec Antoine, mais particulièrement mélancolique. Et jaloux. Très, très jaloux. C'en était presque maladif.

Irrité et facilement irritable, Mathieu fut très à cran durant toute la soirée. Même le Geek n'essaya pas de lui parler.

Aucun d'eux ne dormit correctement, réveillés par le Patron au beau milieu de la nuit. Complètement torché et deux filles au bras, il n'avait fait aucun effort de discrétion dans le salon, ni dans les escaliers, ni dans sa chambre… Réveillé aux aurores par les vocalises d'un pyjama ambulant, c'était toujours de mauvaise humeur que Mathieu prit son café ce matin-là. Sa journée s'annonçait aussi maussade que le temps : froid, sans joie, et morne. Il devait faire le montage vidéo de l'épisode de SLG. Tout était prêt, sauf lui qui n'avait décidément pas la tête à faire rire qui que ce soit.

Il se rendit néanmoins dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur. Il devrait bientôt en changer… Le vidéaste s'en servait si fréquemment que l'outil montrait déjà des signes de fin de vie. Agacé par la lenteur de son appareil, qui n'était visiblement pas plus motivé que lui à travailler, Mathieu descendit se refaire un café, étouffant un bâillement. La journée s'annonçait longue, et chiante…

Alors que l'horloge affichait huit heures tapantes, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une froide odeur de tabac. Sans surprise, Mathieu salua le Patron d'un geste de la main, ne lui accordant qu'un vague regard. Malgré la brièveté du contact oculaire, le vidéaste vit sans difficulté les cernes de plus en plus marqués sur le visage du Patron. D'ailleurs, celui-ci attaquait déjà une bière, de si « bon » - plutôt mauvais en l'occurrence – matin.

 **« Tu m'en sors une aussi, s'il te plaît ? »**

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le Patron sortit une seconde bouteille du réfrigérateur et la tendit au plus âgé. Ce dernier venait de se rappeler qu'il voulait justement avoir une discussion avec l'homme tout de noir vêtu.

 **« C'est moi ou tu te lèves de plus en plus tôt ?**

 **C'est pas tes oignons.**

 **Et tu te couches aussi de plus en plus tard** , poursuivit Mathieu sans faire attention.

 **Et tu veux en venir où là, gamin ?**

 **T'as des problèmes au boulot ? Tu peux m'en parler. Même si je désapprouve totalement tes activités…**

 **T'es pas ma psy. »**

Le Patron lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, coupant net la discussion. Mathieu soupira. De tous ses camarades, le Patron était le seul à ne pas se confier à lui. Parfois, il l'admettait, ça l'arrangeait : le Geek l'occupait bien assez avec ses jérémiades. Mais le plus souvent, il s'inquiétait et devait alors porter attention à toutes les activités de l'homme sombre pour percevoir ses troubles.

Il retourna à l'étage, et se mit au travail. Qu'il dût interrompre au bout d'à peine quinze minutes. Des cris résonnaient dans le couloir. Il choisit de ne pas intervenir, et de mettre son casque pour couvrir leurs bruits.

A dix heures, la Fille se bagarrait pour avoir accès à la salle de bain. A 11h20, le Hippie dégobilla devant sa porte. A 11h50, le Geek tapait des pieds dans tout l'appartement, réclamant à manger. 12h10, le Prof faisait exploser un quelconque instrument, répandant ainsi un certain produit corrosif, faisant trembler toute la baraque… Mathieu, les nerfs plus qu'à vif, gonfla ses poumons et ouvrit sa porte :

 **« VOUS ALLEZ TOUS VOUS LA FERMER ET ME LAISSER BOSSER SINON JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VOUS ATTACHE TOUS PAR LA PEAU DES COUILLES ET QUE JE VOUS TRAINE DANS LE PIRE BORDEL DU PATRON !**

 **Oh super, de la main de**

 **ET TOI TA GUEULE ! »**

Il claqua violemment sa porte et retourna devant son ordinateur. Son ventre protesta mais il l'ignora : préférant terminer la séquence qu'il avait commencée. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper du son…

Vers 13h30, Maître Panda frappa timidement à sa porte, lui apportant un plateau repas.

 **« Merci beaucoup…**

 **Ça avance ?**

 **Plutôt ouais, mais pas assez.**

 **Je peux demander au Geek de m'aider sur l'Instant Panda si ça peut t'arranger.**

 **Oh c'est gentil ! Mais non. Je gère, ne t'inquiète pas. Et tu as déjà assez à faire…**

 **Comme tu veux, Mathieu. »**

Il le laissa travailler. Mathieu continua ainsi, luttant contre la flemme, les bugs de l'ordinateur, la goutte qui coulait sans cesse de son nez, le bruit et ses envies de meurtre. Il devait régulièrement se moucher, ne s'inquiétant nullement du désordre qu'il mettait en prenant sa poubelle pour un panier de basket. Mais le pire fut lorsqu'Antoine l'appela. La tentation suprême. Pire que les Youtube Poop. Le Boss Final des Internets, en somme _[sommet,lol]._

Bien-sûr, il décrocha. Il laissa la chaleur l'envahir, son sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres, ses paupières s'abaisser et son corps basculer doucement en arrière. Le temps devint alors ambigu. A la fois trop court, car il voulait passer des heures à parler avec l'autre touffu et bien trop long : le montage ne se ferait pas tout seul. Et surtout, chaque minute augmentait les risques qu'il ne dévoilât ses sentiments, même volontairement. Il lui mentait chaque minute de chaque minute, prenant une voix enjouée, retenant soupirs et mots doux. Lui conseillant tel ou tel bar, lui donnant quelques phrases d'accroche _[« Tes yeux de braise me rendent merguez » mdrr merci Alizée]._ Il entamait sa quatrième bière lorsqu'il parvint à changer de sujet. Et sa chambre s'assombrissait, comme ses pensées. Les deux amis discutaient des vidéos étranges circulant actuellement sur le net lorsque Mathieu dut mettre fin à leur conversation, avec regrets. Il était partagé. Son cœur lui hurlait d'inviter Antoine à dîner. Son cerveau lui hurlait de raccrocher. Son autre cerveau prenait la voix du Patron et lui donnait des conseils dignes de lui… Ce fut après avoir failli dire « Je t'embrasse », comme une gonzesse, que Mathieu raccrocha. Au nez d'Antoine. Tant pis.

Il perdit quinze minutes à fixer le mur face à lui. Son ventre bouillait d'envie de rappeler le chevelu, sa gorge se serrait de déception, son cœur se gonflait de peine. Il se saisit d'une bouteille d'alcool de la main gauche, et de sa souris de l'autre. Il n'avait pas faim. Soif non plus, d'ailleurs, mais il espérait vaguement que l'alcool lui aurait réchauffé ses entrailles glacées d'une déception sans nom, qu'il aurait endigué cette si grande mélancolie qu'il ressentait sans cesse. Il aura passé toute la nuit sur sa vidéo, espérant oublier peut-être le temps d'une nuit son amour désespérément infini.

* * *

Bon j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trouvé ce chapitre trop merdique. Je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Tant pis. La suite devient plus intéressante ^^

Riviou ?


	13. Episode 11

S'luut (le nombre de mots de ce chapitre est dû à un blabla incessant de l'auteure qui s'excuse platement et qui –MAIS TA GUEULE ! – Bonne lecture ! xD 0 :))

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Episode 10 : Un peu d'agacement chez notre Mathieu préféré

 **Rating du chapitre :** K+ (… dois-je toujours me justifier ? Beaucoup de vulgaire, c'est tout)

Au fait, j'utilise dans ce chapitre l'insulte « pédé » mais sachez juste que ce mot me fait marrer. Et que j'adore les gays. Vraiment. Je trouve ça trop mignon. Donc faut pas vous fâcher quand vous lisez une de mes insultes. Généralement, je ne parle ou ne blague que sur des sujets qui ne me posent aucun problème (dont tous en fait…). Si vous en voyez un, venez m'en parler ! J'adore débattre. Keur keur

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Sans doute _Down to the waterlines_ et _Wild west end_ de Dire Straits; un album que j'ai trouvé par hasard dans les affaires de mes parents en cherchant du U2 xD Voilà voilà tout le monde s'en fout

* * *

 **Episode 11 : Quand le corps est malade**

Mathieu s'était lamentablement endormi sur son clavier. _[Avec la bave qui coule sur le menton. Ouais. Et la marque des touches sur la gueule. C'est bon, vous avez la scène ?]_ Une faible lumière pénétrait la pièce par l'entrebâillement des stores. Quelques cadavres de bouteilles trainaient par terre, ainsi que d'innombrables mouchoirs usagés. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

 **« Mathieu ! Il est midi, tu viens manger ? »**

Quelle ne fut la surprise du Geek en voyant Mathieu dormir ainsi, la nuque brisée. Son cri n'avait pas suffi à le réveiller, alors le plus jeune vint le secouer doucement.

 **« Waa ! Mais… t'es bouillant ! »**

Le Geek sortit en trombe de la chambre, allant alerter l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance après Mathieu : Maître Panda.

 **« C'est Mathieu ! Son front est brûlant ! Et j'arrive pas à le réveiller… »**

Inquiet, l'homme suivit son cadet. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'adapter à l'obscurité de la pièce, avant de lui montrer une scène qui ne le rassura pas. Mathieu ne buvait que rarement tout seul, et quand il s'endormait sur son ordinateur, il se réveillait malgré tout avant dix heures…

 **« Va chercher le Patron !**

 **Je suis là gamin, détends ton string. »**

Le Patron s'agenouilla à côté de Mathieu et mit sa main sur son front. Il grimaça. La respiration du bel à l'ordinateur dormant sifflait désagréablement, et son visage était moite de sueur.

 **« Le con. Comme quoi, vaut mieux rester à sec.**

 **Comment il aurait pu tomber malade, ça fait des jours qu'il n'est pas sorti ?!**

 **Il est sorti. Tu dormais, c'est tout. Et il pleuvait ce soir-là. J'arrivais pas à allumer ma clope et l'autre abruti est parti avec une simple veste de pédé sur le dos.**

 **Parle pas de Mathieu comme ça… »**

Le Patron se redressa et prit Mathieu dans ses bras, faisant attention à sa nuque fragilisée. Il le porta dans son lit, délicatement. C'était précisément pour cette tâche que Maître Panda l'avait appelé. Mais le Patron ne s'en contenta pas. Magnanime, il recouvrit le malade d'une couverture, puis s'attela à ramasser bouteilles et mouchoirs. Le Geek le suivait de ses yeux éberlués.

 **« Gamin, va chercher un seau d'eau froide et une serviette. Et allez prévenir le Prof. Allez, bougez vos culs de là ! Bordel. »**

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, laissant au Patron le soin de s'occuper du convalescent. Il profita du retour du Geek pour placer un linge humide sur le front brûlant, espérant le rafraîchir même sommairement.

 **« Maître Panda est avec le Prof, je crois qu'il doit l'aider pour nettoyer du ciclo.. cloclexane.. Du cicloxéxane..**

 **Abrège je m'en bats les couilles de ton ciclomachinchose là.**

 **Ils viendront quand ils auront fini… »**

Le Geek profita de l'inattention de l'homme en noir pour s'éclipser, le laissant seul au chevet de Mathieu. Dans le couloir, Alice s'inquiétait. Le Hippie, perspicace, lui répondit qu'il en avait trop pris.

En réalité, personne ne pouvait la rassurer. Ils attendaient tous le verdict du Prof, même s'ils pensaient à un rhume. Après quelques minutes, le Patron sortit de la chambre. Même Alice vint à sa rencontre.

« Calmez-vous, il va pas mourir hein. C'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait ça. Cette fois il a juste combiné gueule de bois et grosse crève, le con. »

Alice voulut entrer dans la chambre, ne se fiant nullement au jugement du Patron. Mais celui-ci lui barra le passage.

 **« Personne n'entre tant que l'autre bigleux n'a pas donné son feu vert. Compris les mioches ?**

 **Et pourquoi toi t'aurais le droit d'entrer ?! T'es vacciné peut-être ? Pas contre la connerie en tout cas !**

 **Oh, mais si t'es volontaire pour nettoyer de la gerbe, fais-toi plaisir gamine ! Mais que je sache, je suis le seul à pas être dégoûté par du vomi ici. Et je tombe jamais malade. Contrairement à toi si tu dégages pas rapidement, tu me gênes, pétasse. »**

Il la frôla, se rendant à la remise de l'étage inférieur. Il alla gueuler au Prof de bouger son « petit cul de pédé » puis s'arma d'une serpillère et d'une patience qui n'était pas la sienne. Il nettoya le vomi sans râler une seule fois, se contentant de rassurer un Mathieu délirant à cause de la fièvre.

Le susnommé put se rendormir dès que le Prof lui eût fait avaler un faible somnifère, après l'avoir bien entendu fait vomir ce qui lui restait d'alcool dans l'estomac. Des symptômes grippaux, selon lui, à reconfirmer quand son corps aura éliminé toutes les toxines bues la veille. Il conseilla néanmoins une hydratation régulière et, surtout, beaucoup de repos.

Le Patron se porta volontaire pour le veiller, ayant bien vite compris que le foie de Mathieu aurait besoin d'aide pour purifier de nouveau son sang. L'homme en noir resta donc au pied du lit du malade, équipé d'une bassine, d'eau fraîche et [non, pas d'amour] de bières [eh c'est le Patron hein]. Il en profita pour récupérer quelques heures de sommeil, qu'il s'empressa de perdre le soir même quand Maître Panda lui ravit son poste.

Toute activité était suspendue. Le lendemain, Mathieu n'allait pas mieux, malgré l'efficacité de son (pauvre) foie et de son système immunitaire [oh pitié pas de la svt]. S'il le vomissait plus, la fièvre écrasante demeurait, accompagnée de ses troubles et douleurs. Le Prof avait dû poser une semaine de congés pour s'assurer du bon rétablissement du vidéaste.

L'inquiétude de la famille put diminuer après quelques jours, quand elle prit Mathieu la main dans le… sur sa souris. Il avait repris le montage de sa vidéo [what did you seriously expect ?], dont le retard avait été excusé auprès des fans. Le Patron dut user de la force pour le remettre au lit, et le Geek se proposer pour terminer la vidéo, assisté par Maître Panda – et malgré tout étroitement surveillé par Mathieu.

Mais même après la mise en ligne de l'épisode et de longues nuits réparatrices, l'état du Youtuber stagnait. Il restait emmitouflé dans son lit, la morve au nez. Le Hippie proposa un traitement à base de plantes, le Prof du repos. Le Patron l'invita dans l'un de ses bars à putes. Tandis que la Fille diagnostiquait une peine de cœur. Car, selon elle, le chagrin amoureux atteignait tout l'être et pas seulement le cœur. Le Prof ne trouva rien à redire, se révélant décidément peu à l'aise sur ce sujet.

* * *

Yep, beaucoup mieux ce chapitre. Bon, comment dire que j'ai encore les 96 pages de cahier de brouillon à recopier sur l'ordi ? En fait, j'ai de l'inspi pour… des chapitres genre vers l'épisode 70 quoi fin hyper loin dans l'histoire x) Comme je reprends un rp déjà terminé, je connais touuuuuute l'histoire la fin et tout, donc limite je pourrais l'écrire maintenant… Mais je me contente de prendre des notes. J'ai tellement hâte d'avancer dans l'histoire ! Je n'en pose vraiment que les bases là ! Je sais même pas combien y'aura de chapitres au total, mais ce sera au moins une centaine… Dites-vous que ce rp je le faisais tous les jours pendant près d'un an et demi. Ça en fait, des messages ! Bref, un gros câlin à ma Panda-chan si tu lis ces lignes, il était vraiment génial ce rp. Quelqu'un a vraiment tout lu jusqu'au bout ? x)

Zoubi, portez-vous bien mes p'tits radis.

Valete

* * *

Waaa ! Je poste au moment même où la fic atteint les 500 vues ! Genre 100 vues depuis le début d'année! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que vous serez encore nombreux (ses) à lire la suite… Car ça ne fait que commencer ^^

500 VUES! Waaaaaaaaaa


	14. Episode 12

**Bonjour bande de petits pédés.** Joyeux galurins en pain d'épice. Mdrrrr ceci ne veut foutrement rien dire.

En bref, bienvenue dans le monde gay des bisoucouilles.

Wah, j'arrive pas à être sympa dans mon intro, dsl. #homomaispastrop

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Antoine Daniel non plus.

Au fait, je me contrefous de leur vie irl en fait. Ils sont et font ce qu'ils veulent. Moi, j'utilise juste l'image qu'ils donnent d'eux. Et je les connais surtout via leur fanbase. Donc je ne me base que sur un ramassis de conneries fictives. Voilà, je voulais clarifier ça depuis un moment déjà.

Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Episode 11 : Mathieu qui tombe malade, il bosse trop ce con (bichette) [waoh je suis hyper cynique ce soir…]

 **Rating du chapitre :** T , on entre dans une ambiance un peu plus joyeuse. J'aime. Merde, je bande.

L'alcool doit être consommé modérément. (lol)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Ben j'sais plus, j'ai pas l'idée de noter ce que j'écoute… Mais là c'est du De Palmas au moment où je recopie sur pc. Je me lève dans 5 heures lol. Allez, c'est parti

* * *

 **Episode 12 : Quand le cœur est malade**

Il serait cliché de dire que Mathieu enchaînait pot de glace sur pot de glace, tout en regardant toute la saga Bridget Jones, vautré dans un plaid bien chaud et une boîte de mouchoirs sur les genoux. Ah non, ça c'est réservé aux filles. Pardon.

Il serait cependant objectif de dire qu'il regardait pour la quatrième fois le même épisode de WTC ?! une bière à la main, l'autre sur ses couilles bien viriles. Ouais, mais une boîte de mouchoirs sur les genoux quand même. Depuis quand un mec ne pleure pas sérieux ? Ils ont les mêmes glandes que nous ces pédés.

Bref. _[n'entrons pas dans le débat de l'inconditionnel « les gays sont forcément moins virils » sinon je sens que je vais devenir encore moins agréable]_

Quand le cœur est malade, peu importent les apparences. Sa barbe poussait déraisonnablement. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Maître Panda et le Geek le suppléaient dans la recherche de vidéos à commenter, supervisés par Alice. Et si le soleil brillait dehors, le teint de Mathieu était de plus en plus blafard. Même le Patron disait ne pas vouloir le baiser s'il était dans cet état – ce qui témoignait de la gravité de la situation, sous un autre angle, certes.

Le Geek avait proposé une thérapie digne du film _Mon Poussin_. Alice demandait à ce qu'on lui retirât ses bouteilles d'alcool, ce qui s'avéra inutile car Mathieu, le bougre, s'approvisionnait directement dans la cave du Patron. Celui-ci avait encore disparu, donnant tout de même plus de nouvelles qu'Antoine, qui quant à lui devait se terrer quelque part à Fraissinet-de-Lozère ou à Félines-sur-Rimandoule( **1** ). Mathieu aurait voulu croire à un cauchemar dont la crédibilité était fortement réduite par les beuglements de ses camarades. Ils croyaient bon pour son moral de le laisser le moins seul possible. Du moins, ils se rappelaient toujours à lui ! Quoi de mieux que quelques hurlements pour se rétablir, hein ?! Aucun ne savait réellement comment l'aider.

Alors lui, essayait de le noyer, _mais il flotte, ce putain de chagrin_ ( **2** ). Il se pensait ridicule, sa réaction disproportionnée. A pleurer une déception amoureuse si dérisoire, illusoire, pathétique. Mais sa raison était dépassée par la noirceur de ses pensées. L'espoir éteignait sa joie de vivre, il le rongeait à petit feu flammes dans son cœur, qui brûlaient encore malgré la quantité de larmes versées, espérant l'éteindre peut-être, l'étouffer. Mais il s'étouffait tout seul dans son silence. Dans la solitude. Dans son mal être. Dans sa peur. Celle de perdre son meilleur ami, d'être rejeté, de souffrir à jamais.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du dernier appel partagé avec Antoine. Son hypocrisie si peu subtile, presque sarcastique. Il n'aimait pas mentir. Il lui en voulait tellement. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir développé de tels sentiments. Il lui en voulait tellement de ne pas les partager, de ne pas les voir, de ne pas l'aimer comme lui l'aimait, de ne pas souffrir comme lui souffrait, jour et nuit. Il était amoureux, lâche. Son esprit lui hurlait de tout avouer, de tout abandonner, d'espérer, d'aimer. Son corps peinait à assumer tous ces litres de liqueur avalés. Sa tête tournait.

Il s'imaginait clairement courir, essoufflé, épuisé. Ses yeux ne parvenaient jamais à se fixer. Il voyait trouble. Il pleurait ? Son cœur pleurait. Son âme hurlait. Puis une silhouette. Antoine ? Il essaya de la rattraper, cette ombre si proche et pourtant si distante. Mais plus il courait, plus elle s'éloignait. Puis elle le laissa seul dans une obscurité oppressante. On lui tira la main. Il criait, cherchant aveuglément une aide, un secours. Une lumière. Un amant. Son cœur lui faisait si mal… Ses entrailles le brûlaient, encore. Il courait à nouveau. Il cherchait. Un murmure le fit se retourner dans tous les sens, perdu. Il se retourna et se retrouva face au Patron [screamer].

 **« Gamin ? Mathieuuu ?! Ah, bah enfin bordel. »**

Il faisait nuit. Les éclairages publics se reflétaient sur son radioréveil. Il était 3h45. Le bruit des voitures le rassura. Il était de retour dans son lit.

 **« T'es con. T'es un lâche. T'es faible, gamin. Tu espères peut-être que l'alcool te donnera des couilles ? Tu veux mettre fin à tes jours, seul, dans ton lit ? Comme un chien ? Je t'en empêcherai gamin. »**

Sa phrase resta en suspens, comme si la réciproque avait un jour été vraie.

 **« Ton corps peut pas encaisser tout ça. Alors peut-être que ça t'amuse ta p'tite tragédie amoureuse. Ah ça ouais c'est facile de boire tous les jours, ça le je le sais mieux que personne. Mais j'en ai ras-le-cul de te voir vautré dans ton lit à chialer. Ras-le-cul d'assister aux conseils de guerre des autres abrutis qui ont peur de te voir crever comme la merde que tu es. Serait peut-être temps que tu te sortes les doigts du fion. Il habite à deux coins de rue, t'as qu'à les lui mettre dans son cul à lui, tu verras après si ça lui a plu.** **Ç** **a vaudra toujours mieux. Tu vaux plus que ça Mathieu. C'est pas toi ça. T'es pas une loque. T'es pas faible normalement. Toi tu lui aurais déjà fourré ta langue dans la bouche à ce crétin. Et depuis quand tu me piques mes bouteilles ? Te bourrer la gueule au whisky putain ! Ta gerbe coûte cher, gamin. »**

Le Patron quitta la chambre, respectant la dignité de Mathieu qui ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes. Ses paupières se fermèrent, interrompant le flot de larmes, coupant leurs sillons.

Il ne sut jamais s'il avait rêvé. Une chose était sûre : il se sentait légèrement moins lourd. Moins seul. Une ombre venait d'apparaître dans l'obscurité, une ombre réconfortante.

* * *

( **1** ) Désolée, je devais vraiment trouver des noms de villages paumés, ça me fait trop marrer xDD

( **2** ) Paroles d'une chanson de Christophe Maé (une gâterie au premier qui trouve) parce que ben ça m'y faisait trop penser. Cette chanson ne m'appartient pas. JE L'AI JUSTE DANS LA TETE MAINTENANT BORDEL, MERCI

* * *

The end !

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! (il me reste 4h20 de sommeil T-T)

Valete !


	15. Episode 13

**Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Antoine Daniel non plus.

Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Episode 12 : Déprime de Mathieu

 **Rating du chapitre :** K , chapitre quasi inutile, si on oublie les indices cachés et sa fonction de transition.

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** U2 ( _Pride, Sunday Bloody Sunday, New Years Day, I still haven't found, Where the streets have no name, With or without you_ …. Et j'en passe)

* * *

 **Episode 13 : Appel à un ami**

On décrocha à la cinquième tonalité. Le soulagement laissait d'ores et déjà sa place à un stress persistant. La voix enrouée après des jours de maladie, de mutisme et/ou de chagrin, Mathieu parvint tout de même à s'exprimer sur un ton… amical.

 **« Salut brosse à chiottes !**

 **Mathieu ! T'es a mis du temps ! J'avais cru comprendre que t'étais malade, alors j'osais pas t'appeler… Et le Patron m'a jeté dehors il y a quelques jours. J'étais venu te voir, j'étais inquiet ! Mais il m'a insulté. Il shlingait le whisky… Genre vraiment.**

 **Oh t'inquiète, t'as dû tomber au mauvais moment. Je vais beaucoup mieux ! Et toi alors ?**

 **De quoi, moi ?**

 **Ben… ça avance ?**

 **De quoi tu p… ah. Oui, enfin non. J'ai laissé tomber. Les femmes c'est trop compliqué pour moi. Et ça coûte trop cher. Nan mais c'est bien aussi le célibat ! Les soirées entre potes, tout ça. »**

Mathieu sourit enfin pour la première fois depuis… Combien de temps s'était-il été coupé du monde, au fait ? Trop, sans doute. Antoine semblait réellement soulagé.

 **« Ecoute, je te rappelle plus tard. J'étais tranquillement en train de chier là en fait.**

 **Ah, pardon d'avoir perturbé ton transit fécal. Ça sent le gros beauf sur Facebook aux toilettes. Ferme la porte Antoine, je te sens d'ici !**

 **Oh vous ta gueule !**

 **Tu ne nies pas !**

 **Pardon ? Parle plus fort, JE TE VOIS PAS ! »**

L'appel prit fin.

La lâcheté dans un tiroir, les idées noires au placard, Mathieu décida de lancer l'offensive. Le nom de la mission ? « Opération draguer mon connard préféré ». Durée de la mission ? Aucune idée. Mais cette fois, il ne se dégonflerait pas.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était aux toilettes, s'emmerdant à mourir. Il cherchait des vidéos à commenter, mais tout le faisait chier. Littéralement. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Son meilleur ami lui manquait. Il avait l'habitude de lui envoyer des messages inutiles, sans raison. Juste pour lui exprimer son affection – qui, parfois, prenait une ampleur démesurée. En revanche, depuis leur dernier appel, c'était silence radio. Et comme il avait l'impression d'avoir merdé quelque part, Antoine faisait l'autruche.

Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit une chanson d'anniversaire de SLG, sa sonnerie de portable, il sursauta. En pensant au loup… Il attendit avant de répondre, pour ne pas donner l'impression d'être un gros paresseux – même si toute personne le connaissant dirait que c'est la stricte vérité.

Le ton pressé de Mathieu lorsqu'il lui demanda des nouvelles de sa vie affective l'intrigua, surtout qu'il était camouflé par une intonation sincèrement normale, désinvolte. Antoine avait commencé à stresser, et trouva une excuse pour raccrocher. Il resta longtemps ainsi, le cul à l'air, la tête dans le cul, et les yeux en face des mauvais trous.

Son intuition passée se confirma : Mathieu lui cachait quelque chose. Il était de son devoir de découvrir quoi ! Meilleur ami oblige.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le portable du Patron vibra discrètement, en comparaison avec ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Il décrocha. Quelques mots, une voix :

 **« Patron, j'ai besoin de toi. »**

* * *

Mdr ce gros cliffhanger de blédard xD

Le prochain chapitre sera bien plus long ! Et avec quelques rebondissements ^^

A bientôôôôôôôt

 _Mox nos videbimus ! Oscula oscula !_ (= Nous nous verrons bientôt ! Bisous bisous !)


	16. Episode 14

**Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Antoine Daniel non plus.

Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Episode 13 : Appel Mathieu-Antoine : des décisions

 **Rating du chapitre :** K

* * *

 **Episode 14 : Shopping**

Mathieu avait dû rester à la maison, encore légèrement fébrile. Le Patron s'était éclipsé le matin-même. Le Professeur s'était timidement joint à la joyeuse troupe. Tous – le Geek, la Fille, Alice, Maître Panda et le Prof – s'étaient donc rendus en ville. Le Hippie ? _[Vous avez vraiment besoin que j'explique son absence ?]_

De telles sorties « familiales » étaient extrêmement rares. Le Geek avait fortement insisté auprès de ses compères, aidé de la Fille qui tannait Alice pour la relooker, et Maître Panda voulait justement qu'on l'accompagnât aux courses alimentaires. Tous y trouvaient leur compte.

C'était une jolie après-midi ensoleillée, douce. Il y avait toujours du monde dans les rues de Paris, mais c'était supportable. Le Geek s'était rué dans le premier Micromania* qu'il pût trouver, surexcité, faisant sourire ses camarades. Le Prof en profita pour entrer dans la librairie adjacente, suivi d'Alice et du Maître. Penché sur des ouvrages philosophiques, l'homme à l'éternelle blouse blanche semblait absorbé. Le Panda regarda des documentaires animaliers Alice se pencha sur des livres de musique. Ils durent sortir à contrecœur car la Fille s'impatientait.

 **« Vous pourriez passer des heures ici je vous connais !**

 **On va te chronométrer à Sephora** * **, on verra !**

 **LES AMIS ! »**

Le Geek sortait de la boutique, les yeux brillants de joie, pleins d'étoiles.

 **« J'ai acheté le dernier Assassin's Creed** * **! C'est géniiiiaaaaal ! »**

Tous sourirent et le félicitèrent. Sa joie, contagieuse, ne s'estompait pas. Les joues teintées de rouge, il offrit une figurine pop à Alice, déviant son regard.

Cette dernière se vit aussi offrir un fer à lisser de la part de la Fille. Toutes deux allèrent à H&M*, laissant les trois autres entrer dans un supermarché.

Le soir commençait déjà à tomber, tout comme les épaules de la petite troupe, alourdies par de nombreux sacs « pas du tout écologique » d'après Maître Panda. Les enseignes lumineuses se reflétaient dans leurs yeux. Même le Prof souriait, une blouse toute neuve sur le bras.

 **« Oh, regardez ! Une bijouterie a ouvert au bout de la rue ! Je veux y alleeeer !**

 **Comment tu fais pour savoir quel magasin est nouveau ici… ?**

 **Allez, venez ! »**

Alice, au lieu de la suivre, tourna la tête sur sa gauche : une voix lui semblait familière. Le Geek l'avait aussi entendue et s'était figé, livide.

 **« C'est la dernière qu'on fait gamin ! J'en ai ras-le-cul de ton shopping à deux boules là !**

 **Oh ça va hein, c'est important pour moi ! Et pis t'étais super content quand je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner! Alors fais pas genre !**

 **Ça c'était y'a plus de six heures ! Tu te rends pas compte toi, t'es une vraie gonzesse ! »**

Le Patron était accompagné d'un homme plus grand que lui. Le blanc de ses vêtements contrastait fortement avec le noir du Patron. Celui-ci avait un air plutôt détendu, air qui ne lui était pas familier. Son visage semblait presque serein. Son ami était aussi élégant que lui, un peu moins beau de visage certes, mais charmant et légèrement plus musclé. Il ne semblait pas appartenir à la mafia, lui, son look étant parfaitement lambda. Il fut le premier à voir le groupe et son visage s'illumina.

 **« Eh Patron, regarde qui y'a là devant !**

 **Oh non…** , marmonna-t-il alors que son expression se refermait instantanément. **Même dehors faut que vous veniez me faire chier…**

 **Tu me présentes pas ? Je connais que Maître Panda. »**

Ce dernier fit un signe de tête à l'ami du Patron, mal à l'aise. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, l'homme leur ramenait un Patron complètement bourré. Bon, il l'avait empêché d'être violent, mais … Pour être ami avec un type pareil…

 **« Les abrutis, Anthony. Gamin, les abrutis. C'est bon ?**

 **Enchanté ! »**

Ses yeux, gris clair, détaillèrent chacun d'eux, les reconnaissant tous, et s'arrêtèrent sur Alice. Ils firent connaissance, tandis que le Patron avançait vers la dernière boutique de la rue.

 **« Ravi de vous avoir enfin rencontrés ! Mais faut que j'y aille, il va encore se barrer sinon.**

 **Vous allez où comme ça ?**

 **On fait toutes les bijouteries de Paris ! Enfin, celles qui sont financièrement accessibles hein ! J'ai appelé le Patron hier, j'ai besoin de son aide.**

 **Et à quelle occasion pourrait-on avoir besoin d'un criminel ? »**

Sceptique, Maître Panda levait un sourcil. Anthony soupira. Il était le « meilleur ami » du Patron. Son seul véritable ami, plus exactement. Pas un complice, ou un confrère. Il connaissait donc le caractère exécrable du Patron, ses activités illégales et son aversion pour ses colocataires.

 **« Je vais bientôt demander ma petite amie en fiançailles, alors je cherche une bague. Et le Patron étant mon meilleur ami, je l'ai appelé.**

 **J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que le Patron puisse avoir un ami, même moi je n'en ai pas…** , se plaignit le Geek d'une voix teintée de jalousie.

 **Soyez pas comme ça… C'est un super ami, vraiment, et il peut être super sympa et agr..**

 **BON ENFOIR** **É** **TU RAM** **È** **NES TON SALE CUL ICI OU JE TE JURE TA BAGUE JE TE LA FOUS DANS …**

 **C'est bon, j'arrive ! »**

Il sourit et rejoignit rapidement le Patron, qui fulminait d'impatience. Les autres piétinaient sur place, abasourdis.

 **« Bon n'empêche, je veux vraiment la visiter cette bijouterie moi…**

 **Ouais mais non, je vais pas là où est le Patron, sinon il va encore me frapper…**

 **On n'a qu'à attendre ici pendant que tu y vas seule, Fille.** , raisonna l'homme de sciences.

 **Bon d'accord mais Alice tu viens avec moi ! »**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle la tira par la manche. Elles entrèrent dans le magasin et en firent rapidement le tour, ignorant simplement le Patron. La Fille admirait une paire de boucles d'oreilles tandis qu'Alice attendait. Anthony regardait d'horribles bagues gravées. L'homme en noir semblait concentré sur les modèles face à lui. Il mit soudain une tape sur l'épaule de son ami, l'attirant vers lui. La Fille passait à la caisse quand Alice sortit, oppressée par les trop nombreuses étagères.

Elle fut rejointe par une odeur de tabac. Elle n'eût pas à tourner la tête. Le Patron et elle restèrent ainsi côte à côte quelques instants, avant qu'Anthony ne sorte, rayonnant.

 **« T'as vraiment l'œil Patron ! Lucie va adorer ! Merciii ! »**

Le Patron haussa les épaules Alice crut voir ses lèvres s'étirer très brièvement. La Fille sortit à son tour, en véritable moulin à paroles. Alice ne l'écoutait pas, son attention fixée sur les deux hommes qui s'éloignaient. Anthony semblait apprécier le pervers, et son affection semblait réciproque.

 **« Tu crois que je devrais y retourner lui demander son numéro ? Hein ? Alice !**

 **Hein quoi ?**

 **Le vendeur ! Il était adorable, non ? T'irais trop bien avec lui !**

 **Non merci, ça ira. Tu viens, on rejoint les autres ? J'entends le Geel claquer des dents d'ici. »**

Alice retourna vers ses amis, non sans tourner une dernière fois la tête en arrière, voyant le Patron disparaître au coin de la rue. Sur le retour, elle surprit un léger rougissement sur les joues du scientifique qui discutait avec un Maître Panda, souriant, comme à son habitude.

Le Geek se réjouissait de son après-midi shopping, impatient d'essayer son nouveau jeu. Ils rentrèrent ainsi, éclairés par le faible soleil rougeoyant.

* * *

*Aucun placement de produit, juste une référence connue

* * *

Fini ! Je m'endors… Bonne nuit !


	17. Episode 15

Ave popule

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages (leur futur aussi d'ailleurs) et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent : Épisode** 14 : Sortie en famille : la complicité des personnages est mise en avant ; introduction d'un OC : Anthony, ami du Patron.

 **Rating du chapitre :** M (eh oui ça y est !) Car gore (même si imagé) et peu décrit (c'est voulu !)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Aucune ! Mais pour l'ambiance je vous conseille quelque chose de sombre et torturé ^^ genre Keny Arkana, ou Three Days Grace, Kyo ( _Je Saigne encore_ ) ou _L'Assasymphonie_ de Mozart Opéra Rock qui correspond bien niveau folie je pense (désolée sur le coup j'ai pas trop d'idées).

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur / WARNING\ :** Ce chapitre est **violent**. Il y a du **sang** , des **viols** , et beaucoup **d'alcool**. Tout est peu décrit mais âme sensible s'abstenir ! Ensuite, je dois préciser que LES VIOLS et LA VIOLENCE sont PUNIS PAR LA **LOI** et que l'alcool ça se consomme MODÉRÉMENT !

* * *

 **Épisode 15 : Le rouge et le noir, de sang et d'ombre**

 **« Patron, j'ai besoin de toi.**

 **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive gamin ?**

 **C'est un secret. T'en parles à personne.**

 **Accouche putain.**

 **Je vais demander Lucie en fiançailles. Tu veux bien m'aider à chercher la bague ?**

 **Où ça ? Dans les arbres ? Bah bien-sûr, abruti… J'suis content pour toi. Depuis le temps que tu m'en parles, gamin ! On se voit demain ? »**

Il avait involontairement montré des signes d'enthousiasme à cette nouvelle, bien qu'il eût feinté l'indifférence, comme à son habitude.

Le Patron avait donc rejoint Anthony dans la matinée. Ils avaient mangé, parlé, marché. Ç'avait été agréable ! Mais passer une journée entière sans alcool, sans sexe, sans coup de gueule, et surtout avec quelqu'un, à discuter gaiement de bijoux et autres conneries, ce fut trop pour lui.

Lui, qui vivait toujours dans les excès, devait compenser sa sobriété, sa chasteté, et sa bonne humeur. Oh, il s'était amusé, oui. Mais le Patron n'était pas sombre que par ses vêtements. Son équilibre se trouvait grâce à la cruauté, aux désirs, à la souffrance. Dans la monstruosité.

Lui, qui s'était si bien tenu cette journée devait dorénavant se lâcher dans le vice.  
Lui, qui buvait, fumait, baisait sauvagement, sans retenue. Sans morale. (pourquoi?)

1 heure du matin, il entra dans un bar après avoir rendu visite aux putes de l'un de ses bordels.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du visage ravi de son meilleur ami lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, de sa mine enchantée quand il est sorti du magasin avec le petit boîtier dans la main. Son ami avait toujours été là pour lui, malgré sa débauche.

1 verre.

Son ami qui l'avait déjà aidé maintes fois, le sortant parfois de situations inimaginables.

2 verres.

Il de souvenait du regard joyeux d'Anthony qui observait ses efforts pour se tenir, pour être supportable.

6 verres.

Des boutiques visitées, des femmes dans les boutiques visitées, des hanches des femmes dans les boutiques visitées.

7 verres.

Il se souvenait… de quoi, déjà ?

8 verres.

Sa rencontre fortuite avec les autres. Son malaise lorsque son ami défendit son image, vantant leur amitié. Le faisant passer pour quelqu'un de bien.

11 verres.

Quelqu'un d'amical.

12 verres/1 bouteille.

Quelqu'un.

13 verres.

Il se souvenait d'Alice.

15 verres.

Du regard effrayé du Geek.

17 verres.

De l'air dégoûté du Panda.

18 verres.

Des fesses d'Alice…

21 verres.

De ses yeux. De son regard droit, franc.

24 verres/2 bouteilles.

Il se souvenait…

25 verres.

Il ne voulait plus se souvenir.

26 verres.

Il avait eu tant de mal à se contrôler.

27 verres.

Il n'arrivait jamais à se contrôler.

28 verres.

Il ne voulait plus se souvenir pourquoi.

29 verres.

Il se souvenait de ce prétendu contrôle.

32 verres.

Il desserra sa ceinture.

Il n'avait pas remarqué son besoin d'uriner. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il s'était levé.

33 verres.

Des lumières clignotaient autour de lui, tantôt noires, tantôt nuit.

Il termina la troisième bouteille qu'il avait commandée, liquide ambré, rouge sang, liqueur brûlante, anesthésiante. S'il avait mal ? Bien mal. Plus bien que mal, plus mal que mal.

Il devait sortir.

Le bar, bruyant, grouillait de monde. De longues silhouettes filiformes, ombres obscures dans une nuit de sang. Planète rouge, Lune noire. Ténèbres.

Un homme se tenait face à lui. Son âge ? Un nombre, une illusion. Son nom ? Il n'en avait pas. Sa vie ?

Les yeux du Patron étaient comme aveugles. Éteins, clos. Il devait repeindre la nuit. Détruire cette fausse harmonie. Sortir des engrenages, et briser le monde à son image. Rendre la nuit aussi sombre que son cœur. Aussi froide que son âme.

Les musiques des bars l'assourdissaient, se mélangeaient dans sa tête, tel un sang trop chaud dans un corps de glace. Ou l'inverse.

Il ne savait plus.  
Il en savait trop.  
Il se souvenait.  
Il voulait oublier.

Il abattit son poing. Sur une femme ? Peu importait. Son odeur, plus musquée, excita le Patron. Un rictus agita ses lèvres. Rire sans joie, froid, sans corps ni âme. Son archaïque, métallique, illogique, cadavérique.

Un cri. Le sien ? Sa bouche était sèche. Le silence ; son souhait. L'enfer, son cauchemar, sa rédemption.

Il méritait la mort. Lui ? Elle ? L'homme qui essayait vainement de lui échapper ?  
Armé d'une barre de fer, celui-ci frappait le Patron. Mais la douleur lui plaisait. Il souriait.

Il bandait.  
Il suintait. Déjà ?  
Du sang sur ses mains, déjà.

Une pluie de sang avait éclaboussé ses lunettes. Il observa son reflet dans une flaque. De la souffrance. Son enfance. Des cris retentissaient. Dans sa tête, ou pour de vrai ? Était-ce seulement la réalité ? Ou était-il dans l'un de ses perpétuels cauchemars ?  
Non, la douleur était réelle.

Il frappait, tordait, violait.  
Il torturait, traînait, découpait.

La retenue, sa pire ennemie. La folie, son alliée. La peur, son arme. La douleur, son bouclier.

Son ombre sur les corps tremblants et dénudés, déchirés, traumatisés. Combien étaient-ils ? Une ombre maléfique. Sanglante. Macabre. Une ombre morte. Une ombre qui riait sa souffrance, sa haine. Sa folie coulait dans ses vaines veines.

Le chaos.  
Il reprenait le dessus. Son esprit, sur ses pulsions, assouvies. Pulsions tant dans l'alcool, dans la torture – plus la sienne que celle d'autrui : son propre sang gouttait au rythme de ses pas ; averse démoniaque – que dans le sexe, violent, sadique.

Il était sale. Il avait toujours été sale. Il se dégoûtait, se haïssait.  
Ses tempes le martelaient. Masochisme ?

La nuit se levait, emportant avec elle les décombres de sa conscience, de sa souffrance. Ses lunettes étaient aussi sombres et poisseuses que la route qu'il empruntait.  
Le silence. Le calme après la tempête.  
Avant la prochaine tempête.

Il avait massacré tel un ouragan. Dévasté tel un tsunami. Creusé sa propre tombe, espérant l'oubli.

Puni par sa propre vie, sa plus vieille ennemie.

Son désespoir, ses remords et sa haine en bandoulière, il jeta son mégot à terre ; incandescence rouge dans une nuit d'ombre, aveuglante ; il rentra à l'aube.

* * *

C finiiii. Désolée de péter l'ambiance.

Rendez-vous la prochaine fois !

Review ?


	18. Episode 16

Ave popule

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages (leur futur aussi d'ailleurs) et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Épisode 15 : Déchaînement du Patron : alcool et viols

 **Rating du chapitre :** M (propos violents)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** De Palmas, j'imagine (l'album « Marcher dans le sable »)

 **Réponse à la Review :** KillerNinjaPanda : Merci pour ta review ! J'ai sauté partout pendant au moins 3 minutes xD Contente que ça te plaise ! Ça va monter progressivement en puissance, j'espère que tu seras encore plus accrochée! ^^

 **Note de l'auteur / WARNING\ :** Ce chapitre contient une agression, des réflexions assez sombres, et des propos violents. Rien ici n'est traumatisant, je préviens juste.

* * *

 **Épisode 16 : Fuite**

Il ne chancelait pas. Il marchait droit, le visage impassible. Son masque. Du sang le recouvrait, vestige de son acharnement. Le rythme cardiaque enfin plus lent à la vue de «sa» maison, son corps se relâchait. Le criminel voulait seulement s'allonger. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas. Et quelque part, ça l'arrangeait.

Sa purge de devait pas être récompensée. Il ne devait pas recommencer. Il ne voulait pas recommencer.

Doucement, il ouvrit la porte. Le silence l'accueillit, agréable. Le Patron n'avait pas coutume d'être calme mais il entra, ralentissant son pas. Ses gestes semblaient saccadés, mécaniques, comme répétés systématiquement. Le contrôle, le retour. Mais la volonté n'y était pas. Il divaguait. De nouveaux massacres s'ajoutaient aux précédents. Trophées sanglants, glauques. Jamais il n'oublierait. Jamais il ne pardonnerait.

La fatigue n'épargnait pas ses traits. Il devait se coucher, vite, et profiter de cette paix mortuaire, souffrance déguisée. Ce n'était que temporaire.

Bientôt le monstre referait surface. Pensées sombres bien trop claires. Les secondes battaient au rythme de ses pas. Les gouttes de sang permettaient de le suivre à la trace.

Preuve accablante.

Volontaire ? Inconsciemment.

Dans son dos, un homme l'observait d'abord, puis le suivait. Sa tenue bicolore, dont les nuances contrastaient malgré la faible luminosité, évitait soigneusement chaque goutte. Une rage animale défigurait Maître Panda.

 **« Patron ! Je peux savoir ce que t'as ENCORE foutu ? J'en ai marre de devoir toujours nettoyer derrière toi ! Du sang, encore du sang ! T'en as pas marre ? Mathieu est déjà bien sympa de pas te balancer, mais franchement, tu cherches la merde là ! Eh ? Je te parle ! »**

Son bras, hache de guerre silencieuse, s'abattit sur l'épaule du criminel, le reconnaissant comme tel. Aucun sursaut. Une simple respiration, sourde.

Les paupières du Patron s'ouvrirent subitement. La vitre volait en éclat. Il était sanguinaire, impulsif, empli de haine. Les canines découvertes dans une expression d'une hargne douloureuse et prédatrice, il se retourna violemment, saisissant la main sur son épaule.

Il avait horreur qu'on le touche. Qu'on lui parlât. Il savait. Il se voyait. Il ne supportait pas. Il ne contrôlait pas.

Maître Panda se figea de terreur. Il aurait préféré ne pas connaître l'homme face à lui. Un fou. Un meurtrier.

Sa douleur n'était qu'intérieure, intime, cachée. Niée. Noyée. Elle ressurgissait, comme douée de sa propre volonté _[merci la philo mdrrr]_ , selon son gré.

Mais sa haine jamais ne le quittait.

L'instant était comme suspendu. Le Patron, une main en l'air, le poing serré sur son Beretta (c'est un flingue). L'autre, tordant le poignet du Panda. Des gestes automatiques presque stoppés dans leur élan. Un léger frisson. Une hésitation. Sa conscience ?

Le Panda crut le voir déglutir.

Dans la seconde, il le lâchait. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme après une longue apnée. Comme si le Patron sortait temporairement la tête de l'océan glacé qu'était sa vie ; sa douleur. Même le goutte à goutte reprit.

Maître Panda recula d'un pas, puis deux.

Son geste eut l'effet d'un détonateur. Le Patron s'engouffra rapidement dans le couloir conduisant à la cave, dans laquelle il s'enferma. Il se bouclait, tel un lion en cage. La lumière éteinte, son front vint de lui-même s'appuyer sur la porte froide.

Sa morale – il en avait une, la sienne – revenait au galop. Il les craignait, elle et sa conscience. Elles, qui criaient tant de vérités. Elles, qu'il voulait éviter. Elles, qui toujours le forçaient à se souvenir, dans les moindres détails.

La pièce agissait comme une prison pour la Patron, le rendant coupable de tous ses actes. Il n'avait plus à jouer la comédie. Pas avec lui-même.

Il savait. La folie n'était qu'un prétexte, une excuse, pour tenter de vivre, niant parfois la cruauté de ses actes. Sa perversion.

Qu'avait-il faillit faire ?

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait menacé le Panda. Violé des hommes, des femmes, qu'il avait torturés, traumatisés. Gratuitement ? Le prix à payer pour sa lâcheté.  
Il ne voulait plus recommencer. Seulement oublier.

Il s'allongea à même le sol, dont la pierre lui rappelait sa propre froideur, la dureté de son âme, s'il en avait encore une.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Maître Panda était resté planté dans le salon, tétanisé. Effaré. Lui qui s'était levé plus tôt pour alléger le travail de Mathieu, il portait désormais un lourd fardeau. La complicité, doublée d'une terreur qui avait du mal à se calmer. Malgré ses tremblements, il avait essuyé le sang. Il couvrait donc le Patron, contre son gré. Son sens de la famille, exacerbé, devait en être la cause. Il hésitait, troublé. Le dénoncer à la police ? Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Mais l'homme l'avait menacé.

Si le Patron n'avait pas porté de lunettes, le Maître était persuadé qu'il aurait croisé son regard fou, digne d'un malade, d'un psychopathe. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu réellement peur. Ses sursauts en témoignaient encore.

Il devait en parler à Mathieu. Lui le laisserait se confier librement, et saurait quoi faire. Car c'était à lui qu'il appartenait de prendre une décision concernant le Patron.

Maître Panda souhaitait le voir quitter la maison ; mais il se doutait que, si Mathieu fermait les yeux sur ses conneries, s'il ne l'avait pas jeté dehors, alors il avait une bonne raison de ne pas le faire. Malgré tout, une sanction s'imposerait. On ne devait pas toucher à la famille. « C'est sacré » avait un jour dit Mathieu.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que le chef de la maison se lève. Ce dernier avait immédiatement aperçu son trouble et l'avait écouté exposer les faits, tout tremblotant. Mathieu avait acquiescé, blêmissant progressivement au long du discours. Il s'était levé de la table de la cuisine, en silence, y laissant son café déjà froid. Il n'eut pas à demander où était le Patron. Il savait. Il le connaissait. Du moins, il le croyait. Il était leur hôte après tout; leur père en quelque sorte, leur frère, leur ami.

Mathieu frappa à la porte de la cave. La douceur de ses geste contrastait avec sa colère. Même s'il n'était pas 9 heures, il était prêt à crier si besoin s'en ressentait. Quitte à réveiller toute la maisonnée.  
La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Le sang avait commencé à sécher sur ses habits, ses cheveux. Ses cernes alourdissaient son visage sombre. Des hématomes, discrets, affirmaient leur présence sur son corps.

Mathieu entra, fermant la porte derrière lui et s'y adossant. De sa voix calme émanaient une colère froide et une violente incompréhension.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? … Qu'est-ce que Maître Panda t'a fait ? … Que t'ont fait ces gens, ceux dont le sang te recouvre maintenant ? … QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT, HEIN ? …. Non, tu sais quoi, je veux pas savoir. J'EN AI MARRE DE TE COUVRIR, PATRON ! T'AS PENSÉ AUX CONSÉQUENCES POUR MOI, UN PEU ? Ma culpabilité, quand je te vois couvert de sang de gens innocents ? Mon inquiétude, aussi ? … T'as pensé au mal que t'as fait au Maître en le menaçant comme ça ? … Tu peux m'expliquer ? »**

Le Patron, qui d'abord avait encaissé les cris sans broncher, stoïque, détourna la tête. Mathieu n'y vit pas de l'indifférence, mais un aveu, et la volonté de ne pas répondre. Le vidéaste avança lentement vers le criminel. Comme on approche un animal traqué, et non pas un prédateur. Un prédateur n'a aucun dégoût du contact. Mathieu s'arrêta alors à un pas de lui. Suffisamment proche pour baisser la voix, créer une intimité, mais pas assez pour rentrer dans l'espace du Patron.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas ? … Enfin, non. Je sais que ça ne va pas. Mais c'est peut-être le moment d'en parler, Patron ? »**

Il se tut. Il était prêt à faire abstraction de sa colère. Il acceptait de passer l'éponge. Mais le Patron se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui et, au bout d'une longue minute, articula :

 **« Tout va bien, gamin. … A part l'odeur, peut-être.**

 **\- Tu… tu… te fous de ma gueule ? Rassure-moi, tu plaisantes là ? Enfin non, au contraire ! … Putain, Patron ! Mais merde ! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ! TU RENTRES À PAS D'HEURE COUVERT DE SANG, TU MENACES LE PANDA AVEC TON PUTAIN DE FLINGUE, JE SUIS PRÊT À TE COUVRIR UNE NOUVELLE FOIS ET TOI, QUOI ? TU FAIS DE L'HUMOUR ?! LE MONDE NE TOURNE PAS AUTOUR DE TOI, PATRON. TU LE SAIS ? ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN CON ! JE VAIS PAS TOUT TE PARDONNER SOUS PRÉTEXTE QUE… SOUS PRÉTEXTE QUE TU VAS MAL ! T'ES UN PUTAIN DE DANGER PUBLIC ! ET D'OÙ TU PORTES UNE ARME DANS MA MAISON ?! JE T'AVAIS FAIT JURER DE NE T'EN PRENDRE A PERSONNE ICI SOUS CE TOIT ! BORDEL ! MÊME** **Ç** **A T'ES PAS CAPABLE DE LE RESPECTER PUTAIN ! Donne-moi ce flingue ! Bouge ! J'en veux plus ici !**

 **\- Gamin, pas la peine de me postillonner à la gueule... tu serais plus dangereux que moi avec ça dans la main.**

 **\- TU FERMES TA GUEULE ! FERME BIEN TA GUEULE. JE M'EN FOUS ! RIEN N'EST PLUS DANGEREUX QUE TOI ! T'AS FAILLI BUTER LE PANDA PUTAIN ! ET SI T'AVAIS DÉFINITIVEMENT PERDU LE CONTRÔLE ? SI T'AVAIS AGIS UNIQUEMENT PAR RÉFLEXE ?! IL SERAIT MORT PUTAIN ! RAIDE MORT ! T'AS PAS ENCORE FAIT ASSEZ DE DÉGÂTS ? DONNE-MOI CE FOUTU FLINGUE ! J'AVAIS DÉJÀ PAS BIEN CONFIANCE EN TOI MAIS MAINTENANT C'EST FINI PATRON ! Je ne joue plus ! Donne-le-moi !**

 **\- Gamin, sérieusement, si j'ai un flingue c'est pas pour faire joli, j'en ai b-**

 **\- BESOIN POUR QUOI ?! POUR TE PROTÉGER ?! ME FAIS PAS RIRE ! T'ES LE SEUL DANGER ICI ! AH OUI ON SERAIT BIEN PLUS EN SÉCURITÉ SI TU LE RETOURNAIS CONTRE TOI CE FOUTU FLINGUE ! TU NE FERAIS PLUS DE MAL À PERSONNE, ET ON NE CHIERAIT PLUS DANS NOS FROCS ! FRANCHEMENT, DES FOIS JE ME DEMANDE CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ! TA PLACE EST DANS UNE PRISON OU DANS UNE TOMBE ! »**

Le souffle erratique, Mathieu avait les yeux exorbités. Il vidait son sac. Mais… il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire… trop tard.

Le Patron lui avait posé son arme dans la main et lui passait à côté, quittant la pièce. Mathieu, tremblant, le suivit, la voix fébrile d'avoir tant hurlé.

 **« Patron... PATRON ! Je le pensais pas... Patron ! …. Merde ! »**

La porte d'entrée claqua, se refermant sur le susnommé. Quelques secondes plus tard, un vrombissement retentit. Maître Panda croisa le regard de Mathieu, qui exprimait un mélange de remords, de colère et d'inquiétude. Il le prit dans ses bras, cherchant à le consoler avec de douces caresses.

 **« Je le pensais pas...**

 **Je sais, Mathieu... Il reviendra. »**

Alice, le Geek et la Fille descendirent les escaliers. Le Geek pleurait. La Fille se joignit à l'étreinte ; ils semblaient soudés. Le regard d'Alice dériva sur l'arme tachée de sang que Mathieu tenait contre lui. Elle semblait hors contexte, dangereusement frêle.

* * *

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Ce soir je suis en vacances scolaires, j'aurai donc plus de temps pour publier et écrire ! (je n'ai presque pas écrit depuis les dernières vacances…).

À très vite ! (plus de 2000 mots pour ce chapitre!)


	19. Episode 17

Ave popule

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages (leur futur aussi d'ailleurs) et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Épisode 16 : Agression Patron/Panda et dispute Mathieu/Patron : le Patron quitte la maison

 **Rating du chapitre : M** (thèmes abordés)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Aucune (j'étais juste assise par terre mdr)

 **Note de l'auteur / WARNING\ :** J'introduis ici le personnage de Tatiana, une prostituée. Je précise juste que la prostitution est illégale. Et que je ne l'encourage en aucun cas.

* * *

 **Épisode 1** **7 : Absence**

Les jours passaient. Le Geek apparaissait plus souvent, il affichait un air plus confiant. Maître Panda semblait de plus en plus détendu, la Fille plus blagueuse. Alice souriait tout autant, mais avait l'air préoccupée. Mathieu… les premiers jours, seuls les remords l'agaçaient. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'inquiétait.

Il avait presque immédiatement bouclé l'arme dans la chambre du Patron car, après réflexion, il n'en voulait pas dans la sienne. Il avait fermé le tiroir à clé, la seule que le Patron ne lui avait pas dérobée. La pièce elle-même restait close en l'absence de son occupant.

Quelque part, la vie sans le Patron était plus paisible. Ce n'était guère la première fois qu'il disparaissait, mais généralement c'était apprécié. Là, son absence était amère, pesante, surtout pour Mathieu. Au bout d'une semaine, celui-ci commençait à tourner sérieusement en rond. Le criminel ne s'absentait pas aussi longtemps, ou donnait des signes de vie. Cette fois, rien. Alors tous essayaient de se changer les idées.

Le dixième jour fut source d'une inquiétude supplémentaire lorsque l'on sonna chez eux, en plein jour (si l'on sonnait chez eux, c'était soit Antoine, soit un livreur de pizzas lambda). Maître Panda qui, ce jour-là, était le plus proche de la porte, avait ouvert. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise d'y trouver un Anthony rayonnant ! Le meilleur ami du Patron avait visiblement une heureuse nouvelle à leur annoncer. Cependant, son sourire s'était vite figé à la vue du malaise sur le visage de Maître Panda.

 **« Salut ! Euh, désolé de vous déranger, je sais qu'on se connaît pas trop mais je viens voir le Patron, et comme il répond pas sur son téléphone…**

 **\- Ah… euh… T'es pas au courant alors.**

 **\- De quoi ? »**

Avec le Patron, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Maître Panda regarda néanmoins Mathieu qui avait tout entendu. Celui-ci vint à la porte et invita Anthony à entrer.

 **« On a eu une altercation.**

 **\- Pas des moindres, Mathieu.**

 **\- Maître, laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît. Bref, je disais. Un matin, le Patron est rentré bourré.**

 **\- Jusque là, rien d'étonnant** , commenta Anthony.

 **\- Ouais, mai il était couvert de sang et il a braqué Maître Panda avec son flingue.**

 **\- Ah.**

 **\- Alors j'ai voulu le lui confisquer mais…**

 **\- Il a pas voulu** , devina Anthony.

 **\- Voilà.**

 **\- Et il t'a gueulé dessus.**

 **\- Non. Je lui ai gueulé dessus et ...il est parti.**

 **\- Math, t'oublie de dire que t'y es allé un peu fort cette fois, hein. C'était légitime ! Me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit ! Juste… Ouais, c'était violent quand même…** , ajouta le Panda.

 **\- Et c'était y'a combien de temps ? Parce que jusque là il n'y a rien de grave, c'est le Patron hein les gars.**

 **\- Ben… C'était y'a 10 jours, c'est pour ça qu'on commence à se faire du souci. Il t'en a vraiment pas parlé ?**

 **\- J'ai pas de nouvelle depuis notre sortie mais… écoute, Mathieu. S'il m'en a pas parlé, c'est qu'il veut pas qu'on le retrouve. Pour l'instant, y'a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.**

 **\- T'as pas une idée de où il pourrait être ?**

 **\- Oh, si. Mais il y sera pas. S'il a disparu de la circulation comme vous le dîtes, et que vous voulez le retrouver… Moi, je connais qu'une seule personne qui puisse vous aider.**

 **\- Qui ça ?**

 **\- Tatiana.**

 **\- Qui ça ?**

 **\- Sa pute favorite.**

 **\- Ah. Qui ça ? Je fais pas affaire avec des putes. C'est un travail dépravant et irr-**

 **\- C'est aussi son amie. Enfin, je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. Elle est la seule à pouvoir vous aider. Mais… Laissez-lui encore quelques jours, il va revenir. »**

Anthony se leva du canapé où il s'était assis, avançant vers la porte. Mathieu, qui avait fortement blêmit, le retint.

 **« Et sinon, tu venais lui dire quoi ?**

 **\- Je suis fiancé. »**

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, illuminant tout son visage. Il sortit, et aussitôt son sourire s'estompa. Il fit quelques pas avant de porter son portable à son oreille. Répondeur. Il laissa un message.

 **« Ouais Patron. Je suis passé chez toi. Écoute, je suis là si t'as besoin. Tu viens. Tu entres. Déconne pas. Rappelle, ok ? »**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours passèrent. La Fille avait du se battre pour empêcher Mathieu de dormir sur le canapé, guettant le retour du Patron. Anthony était venu leur dire qu'il n'avait toujours aucun signe de lui.

Ils avaient dû inviter Antoine à dîner chez eux espérant que sa présence calmerait Mathieu. Le Patron était son plus ancien « colocataire », il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs certes mais il était extrêmement attaché à lui. Aussi, il avait sauté dans les bras d'Antoine pour tout lui raconter, lui livrer ses doutes, sa colère, ses inquiétudes et ses remords aussi. Il s'en voulait de s'être arrêté aux apparences, aux faits, de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre. Il détestait ça.

De son côté, la Fille avait fait ses recherches quant aux bordels du Patron, tant discrets que réputés nationalement. Si Mathieu refusait catégoriquement de chercher le Patron via ses réseaux frauduleux, il fut tout de même le premier disponible pour appeler le bordel où, selon la Fille, travaillait Tatiana.

Coup de pouce du destin [ouais ou de l'auteure], ils tombèrent sur elle à la troisième tonalité. Elle avait un joli accent russe.

 **« Le Savoureux. Tatiana, j'écoute ?**

 **\- Bonjour. J'aurais besoin de vous parler !**

 **\- Nous avons un service de discussion téléphonique. Ou bien souhaiteriez-vous prendre rendez-vous ?**

 **\- Euh, non… C'est au sujet du Patron.**

 **\- Il est actuellement indisponible. Souhaitez-vous lui laisser un message ?**

 **\- Non, c'est à vous que j'aimerais parler. Au sujet du Patron.**

 **\- … Votre nom s'il vous plaît ?**

 **\- Je suis Mathieu Sommet. Et … auriez-vous des nouvelles du Patron ?**

 **\- Il est passé i ou 4 jours. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Oh ! Et comment il allait ?** , demanda Mathieu en activant le haut-parleur.

 **\- … Comment… puis-je savoir que vous êtes bien Mathieu ?**

 **\- Euh… J'ai récupéré le Patron quand il avait 17 ans, dans un -**

 **\- Ok. Il est passé, mais il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Et si vous m'appelez, c'est que ça fait une quinzaine de jours qu'il n'est pas rentré chez vous, je me trompe ?**

 **\- Comment savez-vous que...**

 **\- C'est mon métier.**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas psy.**

 **\- Je suis une pute. C'est mon travail de deviner les attentes de mon client** , soupira-t-elle. **Savoir si c'est juste du sexe, ou plus.  
\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je travaille pour tout genre de personnes, Monsieur Sommet. Des divorcés, des vieux en manque d'amour, des drogués, des trans en quête de reconnaissance… Là, le Boss n'allait pas fort, croyez-en mon expérience.**

 **\- Il vous a parlé ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Et vous ne lui avez rien demandé alors que vous saviez qu'il-**

 **\- Monsieur Sommet. Il existe une sorte de contrat tacite entre une pute et son client. Si le client veut parler, il parle. La pute ne pose jamais de question. Le Boss voulait baiser, on a baisé, point.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Écoutez. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ni ce que vous vous reprochez. Mais sachez que le Boss ne part pas à cause d'un geste ou d'un mot de travers. Il est partit pour vous. Peut-être même vous donnait-il raison en partant.** (tout le monde se crispa dans la pièce) **Et il rentrera quand il le voudra.**

 **\- Oui, mais dans quel état ?! Si vous savez où il est, dites-le-nous !**

 **\- Non, je ne le sais pas. Et si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas. S'il ne vous a rien dit, c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve. Quant à son état… Soyez prêts à l'accueillir, voilà. Enfin, si vous voulez l'aider. Mais vous avez l'air de tenir à lui, alors je ne me fais pas de souci. D'ailleurs, je ne suis certainement pas sensée vous le dire mais lui aussi tient beaucoup à vous, M Sommet.**

 **\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?**

 **\- Je suis sa favorite, mon mignon. Parmi les centaines de putes qu'il a fourrées, je suis la seule à être régulière. Ça m'a donné l'occasion de le connaître un minimum. Et il a beaucoup changé en cinq ans. Il va mieux qu'avant, et ce grâce à vous.**

 **\- … Et comment savez-vous qu'il va forcément revenir ?**

 **\- Croyez-moi, vous le sauriez s'il avait prévu de ne pas rentrer. Et je ne pense sincèrement pas que cela arrivera un jour. »**

Alice, curieuse, intervint par le biais du haut-parleur.

 **« Excusez-moi mais… Vous avez une idée de ce qui a pu le rendre comme ça ?**

 **\- Comme ça quoi ? Con ? Honnêtement, oui. Mais il me tuerait si j'en parlais. »**

Son ton était si naturel, sans appel. Aucun doute, elle ne disait pas cela par hasard.

 **« Tatiana… Il vous en a parlé, à vous ?**

 **\- Vous ne semblez pas avoir compris, Mathieu. Le Boss ne marche pas avec des mots. C'est l'homme le plus secret auquel j'aie eu affaire de ma carrière. J'en sais autant parce que je suis une pute. J'ai peu d'incidence. Vous, vous êtes ce qui ce rapproche le plus d'une famille, il ne vous parlera pas si facilement. Et si vous n'avez pas compris ça après tout ce temps, c'est vous qui auriez besoin de voir un psy. Su ce, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais des clients m'attendent. Tout ce que je peux vous conseiller, c'est de trouver un médecin compréhensif. Merci de votre appel, à bientôt. »**

Elle raccrocha. Les regards se tournèrent vers le Prof qui passait par là quelques secondes plus tôt, et qui s'était arrêté pour écouter.

 **« De ce que j'ai compris, on va avoir besoin de mes services sous peu. Le Patron, je présume ? »**

Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Patron aurait besoin du Prof. En bon pédagogue, celui-ci prit sa voix la plus patiente et lui expliqua.

 **« Je ne suis pas seulement chercheur en chimie biologique, j'ai aussi de nombreux diplômes en médecine et en pharmacie, par exemple. J'ai donc le droit de pratiquer en tant que médecin, Alice.**

 **\- Mais… S'il revient, il ne vaudrait pas mieux l'emmener à l'hôpital ?**

 **\- Je crois que tu te méprends. Il ne s'agit pas là de petites brûlures ou simples coupures. On n'emmène tout simplement pas le Patron à l'hôpital car quand il rentre blessé, ce sont des plaies béantes, des blessures par balle qu'il faut soigner. Une fois, il a bien failli y laisser son bras. Imagine la réaction des infirmiers. Il serait interrogé par la police. Même si, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec Maître Panda, il le mériterait amplement.**

 **\- Mais, pourquoi…**

 **\- Pourquoi on le couvre ?** , intervint Mathieu. **On forme une famille, Alice. Peut-être n'en a-t-il pas conscience lui-même, mais nous, on ne le balancera pas. Tant que c'est humainement possible. »**

Tous acquiescèrent en silence, même le Geek, l'air grave. C'était pourtant lui qui subissait le plus les humeurs du Patron. Mathieu reprit la parole.

 **« Je vous demanderais juste une chose. Quand il rentrera, ne lui posez pas de question…**

 **\- Faîtes comme s'il ne s'était rien passé,** compléta la Fille.

 **\- Ne le contrariez pas** , ajouta Maître Panda.

 **\- Et surtout, n'entrez pas dans sa chambre sans frapper** , intervint le Prof.

 **\- Comme d'habitude** , termina le Geek. **»**

Mathieu sourit. Ils se moquaient de lui. Néanmoins, il redevint sérieux lorsqu'il s'adressa au Maître.

 **« Maître, je sais que t'as des comptes à régler avec lui. Je t'y autorise. Mais ne le provoque pas.**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.**

 **\- Tu m'en vois rassuré.**

 **\- Ce serait suicidaire de ma part.**

 **\- Certes. »**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit même, un corps lourd s'abattit sur la porte. Elle s'ouvrit, déversant la lumière orangée de la ville, auréolant un homme vêtu de noir et de sang.

* * *

Fini ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Si vous avez des commentaires à faire sur celui-ci, review ! J'accepte toutes les remarques.

Valete !


	20. Episode 18

Ave popule

 **Disclaimer :**

Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages (leur futur aussi d'ailleurs) et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Épisode 17 : La famille recherche le Patron : longue discussion avec Tatiana, la pute favorite du Patron

 **Rating du chapitre :** **M** (Un peu gore. Je crois.)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Imagine Dragons et Panic ! at the Disco

 **Note de l'auteur / WARNING\ :** Du sang et des seringues

* * *

 **Épisode 1** **8 : Blessé**

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessinait une silhouette noire. Elle avança, ses contours se précisèrent, puis la porte de ferma. L'homme flancha. Il se rattrapa in extremis à un meuble, faisant tomber quelques bibelots. Le fracas retentit dans le silence.

Le Patron avançait difficilement. Sa respiration sifflait, et sa jambe droite traînait.

A l'étage inférieur (celui de la grotte et de la cave) déambulait Maître Panda, l'esprit en ébullition ; il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il fut immédiatement alerté par le bruit, mais pensa à un cambriolage. Il passa en mode ninja-panda et se saisit furtivement d'une solide pousse de bambou. Il se rendit au salon. La pénombre ne lui permit pas de voir le sang, mais il aperçu le Patron, plus sombre, se mouvoir avec difficulté.

L'homme de nuit voulut s'engouffrer dans les escaliers, mais ils eurent raison de lui. Sa jambe, blessée, s'était effondrée sous son poids. Maître Panda, ne se sentant plus menacé, abandonna sa pousse de bambou et se précipita pour rattraper le Patron. Il chuchota rapidement.

 **« Patron ! Qu'est-ce que… Mais t'es blessé !**

 **\- Retourne te coucher, gamin…**

 **\- Non ! Tu dois aller voir le Prof ! Je suis sûr que tu pisses le sang.**

 **\- Pas besoin. J'vais juste… aller me coucher.**

 **\- Pas question ! Je te laisse pas comme ça. Appuie-toi sur moi. Allez ! Fais pas ta sainte-nitouche, là. »**

Son bras vint s'enrouler autour de la taille du Patron, qui grogna de douleur. Maître Panda se confondit en excuses et le porta plus bas. Par fierté sans doute, il refusait de s'appuyer réellement sur lui. Mais descendre les quelques marches qu'il avait montées fut pour lui un véritable supplice. Plus ils avançaient, et plus Maître Panda le sentait glisser. Le souffle plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée :

 **« Peluche… Je suis trop lourd pour toi, tu vas te péter la gueule. Lâche-moi, je reste ici. »**

S'il essaya d'abord de discuter, Maître Panda dut admettre que c'était la stricte vérité : son dos le brûlait déjà. Il parcourut les derniers mètres le séparant du laboratoire du Prof au pas de course. Il frappa sommairement à la porte, préférant entrer rapidement au vu de l'urgence de la situation.

Le Prof s'était visiblement assoupi sur son plan de travail. Une faible lumière blanche accentuait son air paisible. Maître Panda hésita quelques secondes, l'observant avec attendrissement. Mais il se souvint du liquide poisseux qu'il avait senti couler sur son épaule lorsqu'il portait le Patron, imbibant son kigurumi.

Il s'approcha du Prof et lui secoua timidement l'épaule. Ce geste suffit : le scientifique se redressa, replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et croisa son regard. Il ne mit pas deux secondes à comprendre, et pas plus de dix avant de saisir son nécessaire médical.

Il passa devant Maître Panda, le devançant dans le couloir. Il vit alors, de ses yeux quasi nyctalopes _[niquent salope (pardon)]_ , le Patron adossé au mur dudit couloir. Il se tenait le bras, comme pour se faire lui-même un garrot.

 **« Patron ! Enfin rentré. Je m'attendais à te trouver dans un état pire que celui-ci.**

 **\- Ta gueule, quatre-yeux.**

 **\- Ravi de te voir, moi aussi. »**

De ses yeux d'expert, il repéra rapidement les hémorragies les plus graves. Si toutes pouvaient supporter un voyage de quelques pas supplémentaires, celle de son bras semblait devoir être pansée en urgence. Le Prof s'empressa donc d'improviser un garrot avec des bandages très serrés.  
Il fut rejoint par Maître Panda et, à deux, ils parvinrent à véhiculer le Patron. Celui-ci semblait très affaibli, comme si la station debout l'avait vidé de ses dernières forces.

La lumière blanche du laboratoire, si elle allait à merveille au teint du Prof, montrait au contraire le nouveau jour du Patron. Le visage émacié, terne, son habituel costard était lacéré en de multiples endroits. S'il n'était pas recouvert de sang, une de ses manches et le bas d'un de ses pantalons en semblaient imbibés au possible. Et il avait maigri.

Le Prof le fit s'asseoir sur la table en inox au centre de la salle. Voyant que le Panda ne voulait pas être en reste, il le chargea de le seconder. L'homme au kigurumi fut alors chargé d'aider le Patron à retirer ses vêtements. Le malaise se ressentait pour l'un, tandis que l'autre était juste trop dans les vapes - dommage pour lui, cette scène l'aurait bien amusé. Le blessé ne se plaignait pas même lorsque, maladroit, Maître Panda saisit le mauvais bras pour retirer sa veste, ni lorsque ses doigts timides ouvrirent sa chemise. Le torse ainsi découvert était couvert d'hématomes. Tremblant, l'aide soignant en herbe retira ladite chemise du mieux qu'il pût.

Le scientifique, quant à lui, préparait flacons et seringues, attelles et bandages. Il enfila une paire de gants en latex, les désinfecta, et se retourna.

 **« Bon, par où commençons-nous ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Patron, tu vas pas refaire comme à chaque fois, si ? Moi, je m'en moque. Seulement, ça ira plus vite si tu coopères. Et au vu de la vitesse à laquelle ton état se dégrade, je te conseille sincèrement et amicalement de coopérer.**

 **\- Je vais bien, gamin.**

 **\- Mais oui. Bon. Où saignes-tu le plus ? »**

Le Prof resta quelques instants face à son patient, avant que celui-ci ne lui désignât son mollet. Le médecin coupa le bas du pantalon à partir du genou (le Panda ne le lui a pas retiré), et grimaça.

 **« Patron, je sais que tu ne répondras pas mais… Qu'as-tu fait pour te mettre, encore, dans cet état ? Cette blessure, que dis-je, ce trou, date d'au moins une semaine et est radicalement infecté. Je ne te demande même pas comment tu as fait pour rentrer jusqu'ici…**

 **\- J'ai connu pire.**

 **\- Oui, ça, je sais. J'ai vu tes radiographies. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Ton corps n'est ni invincible ni immortel. Je réitère ma question : qu'as-tu fait ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien. Tu me fatigues avec tes questions gamin. J'me suis battu. J'l'ai pas vu tout de suite, et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, ça m'a saoulé. »**

Maître Panda semblait sidéré.

 **« Comment tu fais pour ne pas te rendre compte que t'as une BALLE dans le mollet ?! »**

Le Patron haussa une épaule. Le Prof s'appliqua à retirer la balle logée avec de longues et fines pinces stériles. Ensuite, il déboucha une bouteille d'alcool modifié et la versa d'une traite sur la jambe du Patron. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, tandis que Maître Panda lâchait un petit glapissement. Le Prof sourit calmement et s'adressa à lui, redressant ses lunettes avec son poignet.

 **« Maître Panda, tu peux sortir si tu veux. Je saurai me débrouiller maintenant.**

 **\- Mais ? Mais ? Il… Tu… Tu sens rien ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Maître, le Patron a une grande résistance à la douleur. C'est pourquoi je me permets de le soigner avec tant de brusquerie. »**

Dit-il en charcutant un peu plus la blessure pour y chercher un éventuel résidus de métal. Maître Panda secoua la tête et sortit du labo, au bord de la nausée et horrifié. Le Patron ricana mais, pour une fois, il ne se moquait pas. Enfin si, mais pas méchamment.

 **« Au fait, Patron. Je sais que tu as une grande résistance et cætera et cætera, mais dis-le-moi quand tu veux que je sois plus… disons, délicat.**

 **\- Pas de problème, quatre-yeux. »**

Un silence reposant s'installa. Le Professeur injecta une bonne dose d'antalgiques sous le genou de la jambe blessée avec une seringue à longue aiguille, sachant pertinemment que le Patron douillait sa race en silence. Sa fierté n'empêchait pas son visage de perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait. Il appliqua ensuite un baume cicatrisant et désinfectant (de sa conception), plus lentement cette fois, et fixa des bandages épais avec une fine attelle. Il put ensuite retirer le reste des pantalons du Patron, et il put alors désinfecter les plaies banales qu'il voyait à ses jambes, puis au torse, au dos. Il s'attela au bras blessé en commençant par lui retirer le garrot rudimentaire. Le Patron perdait encore beaucoup de sang. Le Prof appliqua un puissant coagulant (de sa confection) sur la plaie béante. Située juste entre le triceps et le biceps du côté extérieur du bras, celle-ci n'était pour l'instant pas dangereuse pour la mobilité du bras. Mais la lame qui l'avait causée avait aussi entaillé l'os. Le Prof commença à tripatouiller la plaie, cherchant une fois de plus un éventuel résidu métallique.

 **« Gamin…**

 **\- Pardon. »**

Le Prof se retira et présenta deux antalgiques au Patron. Après un instant d'hésitation, ce dernier désigna le plus puissant des deux. Enfin, son doigt pointa quelques centimètres à côté, mais le Prof avait compris. Il le lui administra avec cette fois une seringue plus petite, puis il banda soigneusement la plaie après l'avoir désinfectée. Ensuite, il vérifia globalement qu'aucun os n'était fracturé. Il s'attarda davantage sur les côtes, sentant la respiration du Patron se bloquer à son toucher. Il étala un onguent (ce sa composition) sur la zone douloureuse. Il appliqua ensuite généreusement de l'arnica sur son torse, sur ses épaules, son dos et aussi sur son visage (sans retirer ses lunettes!). Pour terminer, il le fit se redresser en lui bandant ventre et dos de manière méthodique.

Le scientifique retira ses gants, se lava les mains et fouilla dans sa pharmacie. Il en sortit plusieurs boîtes, les montrant tour à tour au Patron. Il lui fit avaler des antalgiques supplémentaires, un fort somnifère, quelques antibiotiques choisis après intense réflexion, et pilules (de sa conception) servant à booster le renouvellement sanguin.

 **« Tu devras te tenir droit et éviter les torsions du buste. Ne porte rien de lourd, et évite de marcher. Tu veux dormir où ?**

 **\- T'embête pas, je vais dans ma chambre.**

 **\- Je répète. Tu veux dormir où ?**

 **\- Dans la cave ? Non ? Ben ici, ça ira ?**

 **\- Parfait. Je t'amène des couvertures. »**

Le Prof sortir de son labo. Le Patron observa son corps. Il était plus propre depuis que le Prof avait épongé tout le sang. Il avait moins mal, aussi. Il attendit sagement, sachant pertinemment que de toutes façons il ne tiendrait pas debout plus de quelques secondes.

Lorsque l'homme à la blouse tachée de sang revint, il fut surpris de le voir lui apporter des vêtements propres. Ses vêtements. Un jogging et un t shirt noirs.

 **« T'as la clé de ma chambre toi ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »**

Le Patron s'habilla lentement, ses bras étaient particulièrement raides et engourdis. Pendant ce temps, le scientifique ajoutait des couvertures à son propre lit.

 **« Tu dors avec moi gamin ?**

 **\- Malheureusement non, ce serait une erreur bien trop stupide de ma part.**

 **\- Dommage.**

 **\- Je serai sur le canapé si tu me cherches.**

 **\- C'est une invitation ?**

 **\- Non, une précaution. Comme ça, tu sais où me trouver si tu ne te sens pas bien. J'ai le sommeil léger, n'hésite surtout pas à me réveiller. »**

Soudainement, le Patron semblait presque gêné par tant de considération. Le Prof fit comme si de rien n'était. De part son métier, il lui arrivait souvent de voir le Patron avoir des réactions insoupçonnées. La morphine et la fatigue, par exemple, rendaient le Patron plus… abordable. Comme si, la douleur en moins, l'homme était un peu moins con.

 **« Euh… Du coup, merci pour le lit et..**

 **\- Bonne nuit, Patron ! »**

Il le laissa dans le laboratoire, coupant son soudain élan de reconnaissance qu'il regretterait par la suite. Le Patron, seul, s'installa maladroitement dans le lit du Prof. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y dormait, mais sa fierté en prenait toujours un coup.

Le Prof se retrouva nez à nez avec le Panda au sortir de son laboratoire. Il redressa ses lunettes, tic énervant et pourtant indispensable à tout porteur de lunette.

 **« Ça ira ?**

 **\- Oui, je lui ai donné des antidouleurs et des somnifères.**

 **\- Non, je parlais de toi.**

 **\- Oh. Oui, oui ça ira !**

 **\- D'accord…**

 **\- Bonne nuit, maître ! »**

Tous deux s'éloignèrent, dos à dos.

* * *

Je m'étais bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il sera compréhensible. Personnellement j'adore aussi l'épisode suivant !

A plus !


	21. Episode 19

Ave !

Un nouveau chapitre !

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent. Si cette fiction dérange, je supprime.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Épisode 18 : retour et soin du Patron

 **Rating du chapitre :** **T** (juste un peu de vulgaire)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Nirvana

 **R** **aR :** Monika : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je l'ai vue dès mon réveil et ça m'a hyper boostée ! Du coup, voici la suite ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira aussi ! :)

 **Remerciements :** (si vous ne supportez pas la guimauve passez à la lecture) à mes « collègues » de Plumavitae qui me motivent énormément (y'a peu de chances que vous tombiez là-dessus les filles mais bon) voilà vous êtes géniales ne changez pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Épisode** **19** **:** **Convalescence**

Le jour se leva sur la maison des Sommet. Le Prof, qui s'ennuyait, avait commencé à cuisiner le petit déjeuner. S'il n'excellait pas dans ce domaine – où il était largement battu par Maître Panda – l'odeur suffit néanmoins à rameuter le Geek, Mathieu, la Fille et Alice.

Mathieu aperçut presque aussitôt la blouse tachée de sang qui recouvrait toujours les épaules du scientifique.

 **« Prof ! Le Patron est rentré ?  
\- Cette nuit. Il dort actuellement dans le laboratoire.  
\- Et… Comment il va ?  
\- On a connu pire. Juste deux plaies.  
\- Mais… il dort encore là ?  
\- Apparemment. Il a besoin de repos. »**

Malgré eux, paradoxalement, le retour du Patron les rassurait. Mathieu souriait, soulagé. Le Prof servit le petit déjeuner : des pancakes, des œufs et du bacon ; du sucre et du gras !

 **« Maître Panda n'est pas là ?  
\- Je vais le chercher. »**

Alors qu'ils commençaient à manger, l'homme à la blouse se rendit au sous-sol, passant devant son labo. Il n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que déjà Maître Panda se présentait face à lui, souriant.

 **« Salut Prof ! Bien dormi ? »**

Ce dernier acquiesça. Il s'effaça, le laissant passer. Le Prof s'engouffra à sa suite dans les minces escaliers, avant de devoir se stopper subitement sous peine de manger de la fourrure de Panda.

 **« Patron ? »**

Le fait qu'il devait s'appuyer au mur pour marcher était bien la seule preuve de sa convalescence. Il avait reprit des couleurs, se tenait droit et, surtout, son costume noir flamboyait – merci au Prof qui avait eu l'intelligence de le lui rapporter le matin-même.  
Mais le charme se rompit quand il parla. Sa voix, plus rocailleuse qu'à l'ordinaire, laissait entendre une douleur sourde et une fatigue persistante.

 **« Gamins ! Déjà la deuxième fois que je vous surprends à vous renifler le trou du cul, vous manquez de discrétion !  
\- Ta gueule, Patron.  
\- Le petit déjeuner est servi, tu te joins à nous ? **Éluda le Prof. **»**

Il n'eut pas l'air ravi mais acquiesça. Il voulut marcher l'appui du mur et chancela. Maître Panda se moqua gentiment de lui et vint lui prêter épaule forte. Le Prof se faufila dans son laboratoire, laissant les deux hommes entrer au salon, puis à la cuisine.

Le Geek fut le premier à les voir. Un bout de pancake dégoulinant de sirop d'érable, il s'exclama : **« Pacron ! »**

Mathieu se leva. Il tira rapidement une chaise, permettant au Patron de s'asseoir dignement, bien qu'il fut aidé par le Panda. Tous le regardaient d'un air soucieux.

 **« Eh, j'ai toujours ma bite les mecs, détendez-vous.  
\- T'as l'air en forme, c'est cool ! **Constata la Fille. **  
\- Un café ?** Proposa Mathieu **.  
\- Non merci. **Répondit le Prof **.  
\- Hé ! **Se plaignit le Patron. **»**

Le Prof était revenu. Il portait une blouse propre, et des choses dans ses poches. Mathieu s'était négligemment assis à côté du Patron et le regardait.

 **« Alors, t'as quoi cette fois ?  
\- On est obligé, là ?  
\- T'as faim ?  
\- Il a faim. »**

Le scientifique avait encore répondu à sa place, ignorant son air de reproche. Il lui posa une assiette bien garnie sous le nez, et un verre contenant un liquide blanchâtre, comme du plâtre. Le Patron ne fit aucune remarque et le but d'une traite, grimaçant légèrement. La Fille et Mathieu se regardèrent.

 **« T'étais où ? »**

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Alice. Celle-ci plantait ses yeux dans les verres teintés du Patron, ne se souciant guère des yeux exorbités du Geek, préventifs de Maître Panda, et accusateurs de Mathieu.

 **« Ça ne te regarde pas, gamine. »**

Le Patron restait étrangement calme. Mathieu et la Fille se regardèrent à nouveau. Le Patron saisit une fourchette dans sa main droite (il la tenait normalement à gauche) et parvint à vider son assiette sans couper ses pancakes, sans s'en foutre partout, et ce de la manière la plus jem'enbalesteak du monde. Le Geek partagea avec lui la dernière tranche de bacon qui restait, suite à un regard inquiétant du Prof à son encontre. Si certains remercièrent le Prof pour son intention, Alice elle restait plantée en face du Patron. Il avait causé de l'inquiétude à toute la famille et ne s'en excusait pas : ça la mettait hors d'elle. La Fille la força à quitter la table et la tira à part.

 **« Ça va pas la tête ? T'as tes règles ? T'as pas écouté Mathieu hier ? Pas de question, et surtout, pas de provoc !  
\- Tu trouves ça normal, toi, que vous jouiez tous la comédie bien gentiment, alors que lui ne s'excuse pas de son comportement ?  
\- Il s'en excuse, Alice.**

\- Ah bon, et comment ? J'ai pas dû entendre alors !  
\- Il le fait à sa manière, c'est vrai. T'as pas vu ? Déjà, il s'est joint à nous pour le petit déj alors que d'habitude il le fait jamais.  
\- Il avait pas vraiment le choix, il tient pas debout.  
\- Il n'a insulté personne.  
\- Nan mais, encore heureux !  
\- Il n'a pas répondu à ta provocation… En temps normal il se serait jeté dessus pour te mettre mal à l'aise.  
\- Peut-être, mais..

\- Alice, ça suffit. La coupa Mathieu, qui venait de s'incruster dans la conversation. On le connaît mieux que toi. Je l'ai déjà vu nous menacer de mort si on essayait de le soigner, alors qu'il crachait du sang. Je viens de parler au Prof, et apparemment le Patron l'a même remercié cette nuit.  
\- Il était drogué.  
\- Peut-être, certainement même, mais tu apprendras que le Patron ne remercie jamais personne et ne s'excuse jamais non plus, verbalement du moins. Je te demande donc de lui foutre la paix.  
\- D'accord… »

Quand ils revinrent dans la cuisine, le Patron, le Geek et le Prof n'étaient plus là. Maître Panda buvait un thé, seul à la petite table. Mathieu l'y rejoignit.

 **« J'ai pas eu le courage de lui demander des comptes pour l'autre nuit. Il tient à peine debout…  
\- T'as le temps va. Et vu comme c'est parti, il te laissera lui parler. D'ailleurs, il a quoi cette fois ?  
\- … Un putain de trou dans la jambe, et le bras coupé à l'os.  
\- Pour changer.  
\- Je l'aime pas. Mais je dois admettre… qu'il ne manque pas de style*.  
\- Haha. (le temps passe en silence) Tu sais où est le Geek ?  
\- Je crois qu'il est allé aider le Prof. Ce gosse est trop gentil. Le Patron va forcément se foutre de sa gueule, même blessé. »**

Mathieu haussa les épaules. Tant que les agressions restaient verbales, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Le gosse devait apprendre à se défendre tout seul de toutes façons. Il releva la tête quand il entendit le Prof descendre les marches et les rejoindre à la cuisine. Ses manches étaient de nouveau tachées de sang. Il se lava les mains au lavabo puis se retourna vers eux. Il semblait inquiet.

« Sa blessure à la jambe est infectée. J'espère réussir à la guérir rapidement car, passé un certain point, ça ne sera plus dans mes compétences. Je lui ai redonné des antalgiques et un somnifère. Il va falloir le laisser dormir. »

Alice soupira et se leva du canapé : du salon, elle avait tout entendu.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- J'en ai marre de vous voir aux pieds du Patron. Ce mec est un connard, il se sert de vous ! Il ne mérite pas que vous fassiez tout ça pour lui.  
\- C'est vrai, c'est un connard,** répondit Maître Panda. **Mais, Alice… Si tu l'avais vu rentrer hier, tu aurais fait comme moi. »**

La conversation prit fin. Ainsi, tous vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Maître Panda retournait dans sa grotte quand le Prof le retint par la manche.

 **« Maître, si tu veux lui parler et mettre les choses au clair avec lui, attends demain s'il te plaît.  
\- … Alice a raison...Pourquoi on fait tout ça pour lui ? Pourquoi tu le soignes à chaque fois ?  
\- Maître…  
\- Il aurait pu me tuer…! Il… il… **Maître Panda avait les yeux humides. **  
\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait.  
\- J'ai flippé ma race !  
\- Je m'en doute. Mais, malgré tout ce que tu peux dire Maître, je sais que tu l'apprécies. »**

Maître Panda ne répondit pas. Le Prof lui sourit et lui remit sa capuche en place, un air réconfortant sur le visage. Il rentra dans son labo, laissant en plan un Maître Panda stupéfait.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Les heures passaient, et la fièvre du Patron ne diminuait toujours pas. Il ne sortit de sa chambre que la nuit venue : il avait dû passer la journée allongé. Il boitait fortement, mais tant que personne ne le voyait, il s'en foutait.  
Il ne put manger énormément le lendemain mais s'y forçait afin d'aider son corps à guérir. Les somnifères du Prof étaient de moins en moins efficace et son sommeil de plus en plus agité. A midi, il se réveilla en sursaut tellement sa jambe le lançait. Assis dans son lit, les volets semi-ouverts laissant entrer quelques rayons de soleil, le Patron s'ennuyait ferme.

Maître Panda entra dans sa chambre sans frapper, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il portait un plateau repas et quelques médicaments. Il sursauta en sentant les yeux du Patron sur lui, et un malaise s'installa dans son regard.

 **« Oh, t'es réveillé. Je… le Prof est allé se coucher. Il t'a veillé une partie de la nuit comme ta fièvre ne redescendait pas. Je… t'apporte à manger. »**

Le Patron acquiesça. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être assisté et surveillé ainsi, mais la douleur le clouait au lit. Il se saisit du plateau que lui tendait l'homme en kigurumi et profita de son inattention pour avaler discrètement un antidouleur. Ces trucs faisaient des miracles.  
Maître Panda s'était assis sur un tabouret à distance raisonnable du lit. Il attendait visiblement quelque chose. Les minutes passaient, le plateau se vidait lentement, le Patron s'avachissait de plus en plus. Il posa ses couverts.

 **« Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as la chinoise ?  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça…  
\- Tu me fixes depuis tout-à-l'heure. Tu veux baiser ?  
\- Non… »**

Il releva son regard vers le Patron qui le sondait à son tour. Dans ses yeux se mélangeaient colère, peur et incompréhension.

 **« Pourquoi tu n'as pas tiré ? »**

Le Patron comprit immédiatement à quoi il faisait allusion.

 **« Parce que je ne voulais pas te tuer.  
\- … Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que si. Alors pourquoi… ?  
\- Si c'est ça qui te tracasse la peluche, je ne tue pas. Tu peux me qualifier de tout ce que tu veux mais pas d'assassin.  
\- Alors… pourquoi t'as une arme ?  
\- Gamin, c'est sympa d'avoir amené la bouffe, mais si t'es là pour me faire un interrogatoire, tu peux sincèrement aller te faire foutre. »**

Maître Panda se leva brusquement. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était venu chercher, ce qu'il avait peut-être espéré du Patron. Il fit demi-tour mais, alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée, une voix le retint.

 **« Écoute, j'voulais pas te faire peur. Voilà. Désolé** , marmonna-t-il. **  
\- Je t'en veux pas Patron. »**

Le Maître sortit de la chambre avec le sourire. Lorsqu'il descendit, il commença à réaliser et son visage se figeait dans une expression d'ébahissement. Mathieu, qui faisait la vaisselle, s'en inquiéta.

 **« T'en as pris du temps ! Et c'est quoi cette tête ? Il s'est passé quoi là-haut ?  
\- Il … s'est excusé.  
\- Il a quoi ?  
\- Il m'a demandé pardon.  
\- Tu l'as drogué ? »**

Maître Panda eut soudainement l'air inquiet mais Mathieu se moqua gentiment de lui.

 **« Je te l'avais dit. Et toi, tu lui pardonnes ?  
\- Oui, je crois. Mais… je me souviendrai toujours de son expression ce soir-là.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Au début je croyais qu'il était en colère contre moi. Mais maintenant que j'y repense… Je crois que c'est moi qui lui ai fait peur. Il a réagi par réflexe. Et il m'a reconnu juste à temps.  
\- Alors, où est le problème ?  
\- Si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Maître…  
\- Bon, oublie. Tu veux un coup de main ? »**

Alice, qui écoutait discrètement, recueillait des informations de part et d'autre. Elle découvrait un nouveau jour chez ses compagnons. Plus que de la solidarité, c'était une profonde affection qu'ils se portaient les uns les autres.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

L'état du Patron ne s'améliorait pas le premier jour, au contraire. Le Prof faisait tout son possible pour soigner son infection. Anthony et même Tatiana avaient été mis au courant : ils furent étonnés d'apprendre que le Patron était alité, mais n'eurent aucune réaction quand Mathieu évoqua des cauchemars récurrents. Parfois, la fièvre rendait ses paroles confuses. Il faisait parfois part, inconsciemment, d'épisodes sanglants, énonçait un nom, un visage.  
Pendant deux nuits, le Prof et Mathieu s'étaient relayés pour veiller le convalescent. Il fallait régulièrement nettoyer la plaie et changer ses bandages. Tant et si bien que Mathieu refusait de quitter son chevet, se tenant toujours pour responsable.

Le sommeil du Patron - bien qu'agité - conjugué aux efforts du scientifique, finit par venir à bout de l'infection. Le jour se levait à peine quand le Patron reprit entièrement connaissance. Mathieu s'était assoupi, à moitié allongé sur le lit. Antoine le veillait : la Fille avait prit la liberté de l'appeler, s'inquiétant pour le veilleur qu'était Mathieu. Le chevelu souriait.

 **« Et voici en direct le réveil de l'enculé au bois dormant !  
\- Ta gueule. Qu'est-ce vous foutez là tous les deux ?  
\- Bonjour ! Lui, il est là pour toi ; moi j'suis là pour lui. »**

Le Patron regarda autour de lui, se resituant. Puis il se redressa et observa son bras. Il s'étira doucement, faisant le point, en veillant à ne pas réveiller Mathieu. Ses côtes ne lui faisaient plus mal, son bras demeurait légèrement raide mais rien d'anormal. Sa jambe, quant à elle, semblait endormie.

 **« J'ai dormi combien de temps, gamin ?  
\- Deux ou trois jours d'après le nain.  
\- Tant que ça ?!  
\- Mathieu s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi.  
\- Et pourquoi ? Je vais très bien.  
\- Maintenant oui, mais c'est pas ça. Il pense que c'est de sa faute si tu es parti.  
\- Mais quel con.  
\- C'est pas le cas ? »**

Le Patron hocha négativement la tête. Non. Il avait merdé, et s'était éloigné volontairement. Juste le temps de retrouver le contrôle de lui-même. Et afin de les protéger de lui-même.  
Antoine l'observait silencieusement, ses pensées faisant leur propre chemin : il choisissait ses mots avec soin.

 **« Ne repars pas aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelles. Pour lui.**

\- Même ton ami se faisait du souci apparemment.  
\- Anthony ? J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas au courant.  
\- Mais il l'a été. Que tu me croies ou non, des gens tiennent à toi. Et ton absence les a inquiétés. »

Perplexe, le Patron regardait Mathieu dormir. Il n'était pas parti longtemps, et il n'était pas si blessé que ça. Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage. Il n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un eût pu attendre son retour, et encore moins le vidéaste. Quoi que. Après réflexion, le jeune homme était du genre dévoué envers ses amis, et ils se connaissaient depuis pas mal d'années déjà. Le Patron passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux de Mathieu, qui l'avait veillé jusqu'à l'épuisement, reproduisant un geste qu'il l'avait vu faire sur le Geek. Il ne comprenait certainement pas la dimension affective qu'il y avait derrière ce geste.  
Antoine l'observait sans mot dire, ne voulant pas le troubler. Il était rare d'assister à un tel comportement de la part du Patron. Ce dernier redressa son visage vers Antoine.

 **« Et toi gamin, pourquoi t'es là ? T'es pas venu quand il était malade** , accusa le Patron en désignant Mathieu. **  
\- Je… la Fille m'a appelé** , répondit Antoine, troublé. **  
\- T'as besoin de Vagina pour savoir quand le gamin a besoin de toi ?  
\- … Je… non…  
\- Bah si.  
\- Comment ça, besoin de moi ? »**

Le Patron secoua la tête, l'air consterné. Antoine regarda Mathieu. L'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux, mais aussi une grande affection. Il rougit brutalement, pensant que le Patron avait perçu son regard. Mais celui-ci fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Une ruse qui ne pouvait tromper qu'Antoine.

Mathieu commença à remuer, pensant que le moment était venu de faire savoir aux deux hommes qu'il ne dormait pas. Il ne leur dirait évidemment pas qu'il était réveillé depuis le départ…  
Il bailla, et mima la surprise de voir le Patron réveillé.

 **« Patron ! Tu vas mieux ?  
\- Yeup. J'ai hâte de me barrer de ce lit et d'aller retrouver mes putes.  
\- Toujours aussi charmant… »**

Antoine se leva, prétextant aller préparer du café pour tout le monde (et du thé pour lui). Mathieu voulut le suivre, mais le Patron le retint par le bras. Il chuchota.

 **« Gamin, je crois que t'as une touche. Fonce.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je sais pas moi, plaque-le contre un mur, et défonce-lui la rondelle.  
\- Merci, je m'en souviendrai.  
\- Au fait, gamin.  
\- Oui ?  
\- C'est pas de ta faute, enlève-toi ça de la tête. »**

Mathieu acquiesça, et suivit Antoine hors de la chambre. Le Patron s'étira une nouvelle fois et sortit doucement du lit. Sa jambe, encore engourdie, ne le gênait aucunement. Une nouvelle journée commençait.

* * *

 ***** Petite référence à Harry Potter. Si quelqu'un retrouve quel personnage dit ça (bon j'ai dû changer un peu la formulation de la phrase) et à qui il dit ça, je lui offre un OS sur le pairing de son choix.

* * *

Il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre en réserve ! Après ça, faudra que je me remette à écrire ! Je suis hyper inspirée mais pour bien plus loin dans l'histoire, et je bloque sur un détail de merde depuis un mois xD

Bref, à plus ! Encore merci à Monika pour sa review, j'vais m'appliquer sur la suite ^^

PS: Plus de 3000 mots sur ce chapitre! C'est pour l'instant le plus long de la fic o.O


	22. Episode 20

Aveeeeeeeeeee !

 **Disclaimer :**

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent. Si cette fiction dérange, je supprime.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Épisode 19 : convalescence du Patron, énervement d'Alice, inquiétude de Mathieu, petit Matoine très petit petit

 **Rating du chapitre :** **K+** (aucune raison, j'aime bien les +)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Imagine Dragons et Shaka Ponk

 **R** **aR** : KillerNinjaPanda : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah mais tes reviews me mettent dans un état de satisfaction inimaginable x) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé les chapitres sur le Patron (ce sont clairement ceux que j'aime le plus écrire). Et tu sais, une review par chapitre ne me dérangerait pas hein ;D Bref, voici la suite ! Centrée sur le Geek. Ouais. Mais le Patron revient dans pas longtemps, et bien plus … Patron ^0^

 **N** **ote de l'auteur :** Je vais devoir ralentir mon rythme d'écriture, j'ai les bacs blancs, et tout plein de trucs à faire (des démarches administratives, Parcoursup…) et j'ai eu l'intelligence de me lancer dans la correction d'un méga manuscrit xD Bref, _tout le monde s'en fout_.

Bonne lecture ! ( le 20e chapitre ! Aucun tournant lol, c'est juste un nombre rond)

* * *

 **Épisode** **20 :**

Il porta une bouteille d'eau à sa bouche, buvant directement au goulot. Ses yeux piquaient, sa nuque était raide, mais il s'en fichait. Il devait finir ce niveau. Juste ce niveau, et ensuite il arrêterait. C'était du moins ce qu'il se disait depuis des heures, après chaque nouvelle victoire. Il leva néanmoins la tête quand les éclairages publics de la ville s'éteignirent, laissant place à une lumière plus naturelle dont les faibles rayons passaient au travers des fins rideaux blancs de sa chambre.

C'était pour lui l'heure d'aller se coucher, mais avant il devait se nourrir, et accorder enfin de l'attention à son petit ventre affamé. Généralement, après ses nuits à geek _[je ne peux pas dire geeker c'est trop immonde (verbe anglais+suffixe français)]_ , il s'infiltrait discrètement dans la cuisine, dévorait un ou deux paquets de chips (ceci n'est pas diététique du tout) puis remontait se coucher. Mais ce jour-ci, cela allait s'avérer plus compliqué.  
En effet, lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il allait devoir choisir entre se faire engueuler par Mathieu, mais satisfaire son estomac, ou aller se coucher sans se faire choper, le ventre vide.

Il réfléchissait intensément face à son dilemme, quand ses réflexions furent interrompues par un son rare, un son rauque. Il passa sa tête entre les barreaux des escaliers, mais ne put entrevoir qu'Antoine qui, visiblement, mimait plus qu'il ne racontait une blague. Le Geek descendit une marche supplémentaire pour assister à l'entièreté de la scène : Mathieu dont le regard amoureux – qui n'était plus un secret pour personne à part le brun lui-même concerné – suivait chacun des gestes dudit brun, mais plus étonnant encore : à sa gauche, le Patron, une tasse fumante à la main, qui semblait amusé.  
Un sourire discret s'étirait finement sur son visage, ce qui confirma la provenance du rire bref et rauque que le Geek avait entendu. Ç'avait été retenu, certes, très court, mais ça restait un rire. Le Geek ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le trio ainsi réunit. Malheureusement pour lui, sa joie lui fut fatale : il tomba à la renverse dans les escaliers, dévalant les quelques dernières marches.

 **« Aouch…  
\- Geek ? Ça va ?! »**

Il se massait la tête, assis par terre, quand il vit Mathieu accourir vers lui. Le Patron avait seulement tourné la tête – le Geek devinait son regard sur lui – mais semblait plus amusé qu'inquiet. Il lui arrivait parfois de surprendre le joueur lors de ses escapades « nocturnes » quand lui-même rentrait ou sortait plus tard/tôt, alors il n'était pas surpris. Antoine, lui, s'était figé dans son dernier mouvement et semblait surtout stupéfait, malgré sa pose – un bras en l'air – lui conférant un air magistralement débile.

 **« Nh… ça va…  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques debout à cette heure-là ?  
\- Nh… arrivais pas à dormir…  
\- Mouais… T'as faim ? »**

Trop heureux de sa chance, le Geek acquiesça vertement. Ses grimaces de douleur compensaient son dégoût du mensonge tant par ses mimiques que par la déconcentration occasionnée. Mathieu l'aida à se relever et l'amena à table. Antoine donna un verre à Mathieu – lui effleurant accidentellement la main – qui y versa du lait, rougissant. Tel une maman poule, le petit vidéaste s'activa à préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom pour le Geek. Ce dernier fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit le chuchotement du Patron à son oreille, choisissant précisément le moment où la cafetière couvrait sa voix par sa cacophonie.

 **« Tu sais pas mentir, gamin. Je t'apprendrai. Au fait, je serais toi, je changerais l'heure de ma dernière sauvegarde, au cas où. »**

Si son air innocent (peut-on réellement dire ça du Patron?) passa inaperçu des deux vidéastes, ce ne fut pas le cas de son sourire moqueur, ni de l'air indigné/surpris du Geek.

 **« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait au petit ?  
\- Mais rien !  
\- Tu mens !  
\- Mais quoi ? Je lui ai juste conseillé de sucer plus proprement la prochaine fois, il en a encore plein la bouche le goinfre… Regarde-moi ce gâchis ! »**

Le Geek s'empressa d'essuyer sa moustache de lait tandis qu'Antoine riait à gorge déployée, vite rabroué par Mathieu, exaspéré. Ce dernier posa une assiette de toasts sur la table. Le Patron en piqua un avant de se lever.

 **« Depuis quand tu manges le matin toi ?  
\- Chai pas.  
\- Et tu vas où là ?  
\- Bah ? J'vais bosser gamin ! Tu veux que je t'appelle quand je suis arrivé, aussi ?  
\- Oh ça va hein, je faisais que demander. En plus c'est vrai que tu l'as dit tout-à-l'heure… »**

Le Patron mit une petite tape sur la main du Geek pour empêcher sa tartine d'atteindre sa bouche, et s'en alla, content de lui. Il avait hâte de voir Tatiana et sa paire de… [censure – depuis quand je me censure moi ?] mamelons, et son fessier digne des dieux.

 **« Mais pourquoi il m'embête tout le temps…?  
\- Parce que t'es une victime !  
\- Mais…  
\- T'as qu'à te défendre !  
\- Oh Mathieu, si tu le laissais grandir aussi, t'es toujours là à le couver… **glissa Antoine. **  
\- D'où tu parles toi ? Je t'ai pas sonné ! Et t'aimes bien que je te couve toi aussi, hein Toinou ?  
\- Ah, mais si c'est comme ça, moi je repars, le Nain !  
\- Non ! »**

Tous furent surpris : Mathieu s'était littéralement jeté sur Antoine, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Le Geek avait sursauté si violemment que sa tartine avait encore raté sa bouche, finissant par terre (du côté nutella ***** , évidemment). Alors qu'il s'affairait à ramasser les miettes, maudissant sa maladresse, les deux autres s'observaient, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Mathieu fut le premier à bouger, faisant mine de plaisanter, mais sa gêne était palpable.

Le Geek commençait à se demander si la proposition du Patron, à savoir droguer Mathieu et Antoine, n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Il s'agirait juste d'un petit coup de pouce, non… ? Même le Hippie acceptait d'être complice.

Les deux abrutis, remis de leurs émotions, allèrent se mater un film dans le canapé. Le Geek en profita pour débarrasser et retourner discrètement se recoucher.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Il se leva à 12h passées, les yeux reposés et prêts pour une nouvelle journée à geek. Il mangea très rapidement, personne ne faisait réellement attention à lui.  
Il aéra brièvement sa chambre, le temps de se brosser les dents et de s'habiller en vitesse. Le Geek prit place devant son ordinateur. Concentré, il passa d'abord 3 heures sur Wow, une bouteille d'eau à portée de main. Parfois, il empruntait les lunettes de Mathieu pour aider ses yeux à supporter la lumière nocive des écrans. De toutes façons, le vidéaste mettait des lentilles.

Le Geek ne se levait que rarement, soit pour aller aux toilettes, soit pour répondre à ses camarades qui beuglaient depuis l'étage inférieur. Il prenait ensuite un goûter composé en majeure partie de sucreries. Puis il s'accapara la télé du salon pour jouer à Halo sur la Xbox ******.  
La tête dans son jeu, il n'entendait généralement pas les conversations à proximité. Il savait juste que le Hippie le regardait discrètement – celui-ci refusait de jouer à des jeux de guerre, ou violents, ou virtuellement polluants (oui, même Mario Kart) – et que le son était toujours trop fort pour Mathieu.

Le soir tombait, signal pour lui d'aller se doucher. Il jouait ensuite à LoL, dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle pour manger. Ce soir-là, Antoine fut invité à rester. Ils étaient ainsi huit à table, le Patron étant à l'un de ses multiples bordels, et le Hippie à peu près sur terre. Le Prof avait pu mettre son expérience en pause pour se joindre à eux, ce qui était assez rare, bien que Mathieu insistât souvent pour faire des repas de famille. Tous s'intéressèrent aux recherches en cours du scientifique, mais personne ne comprit un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait. Dépité, le Prof finit par aider Maître Panda en cuisine.

Le festin concocté par le Panda ravissait les papilles, et l'humeur générale était à la plaisanterie. Le Hippie présentait ses différentes théories de complot à Alice, tandis que le Geek, Antoine, Mathieu et le Prof parlaient technologie. La Fille et Maître panda discutaient de chansons.

Le dessert fit également unanimité. Le gâteau au citron fut vite dévoré, laissant place à un karaoké mené par le chanteur du groupe. Le Geek, malgré sa voix de crécelle, s'en sortait bien grâce à sa mémoire impressionnante – s'il n'avait pas la notion du rythme, il connaissait au moins la mélodie. Alice, elle, intrigua de part sa jolie voix. Les deux Youtubers chantaient n'importe comment mais leur complicité amusa tout le monde.

Le Patron rentra exactement à la fin d'une chanson, créant un blanc. Le Geek s'était figé, déçu, car il pensait que sa soirée se terminait ici, alors qu'il était encore tôt. Mais contre toute attente, le Patron leva les bras, une bouteille dans chaque main. Antoine et Mathieu, en gros alcoolos, crièrent pour l'accueillir. Chartreuse et saké. Deux digestifs. Deux alcools forts.  
Le Geek voulut y goûter. Il happa une petite gorgée de chaque et crut mourir, les larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues. Ça brûlait ! Le nez, la gorge, tout… ! Sa tête commença à tourner très fort, et son estomac semblait vouloir sortir entièrement par sa bouche. Maître Panda dut l'aider à monter les escaliers pour l'allonger dans sa chambre.

Le petit Geek ferma les yeux et tomba immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 ***** C'est pas du placement de produit. Juste, je pense pouvoir me servir de ce détail plus tard et ça me fait marrer (pourvu que je m'en rappelle)

 ****** Je n'y connais strictement rien aux jeux vidéo passé Pokémon et Mario Kart (bon et Zelda et Medal of Honor lol) donc si je fais des erreurs corrigez-moi svp

* * *

Fini ! J'ai une de ces envies de pisser moi….

Bref, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Je vais essayer de le terminer rapidement. La suite s'annonce intéressante. En fait, j'ai carrément changé tous mes plans concernant les prochains chapitres. Fin les chapitres après les prochains. Je me comprends. Vous verrez.

Vale!


	23. Episode 21

Aveeeeeeeeeee !

 **Disclaimer :**

Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent. Si cette fiction dérange, je supprime.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Épisode 20 : Journée type du Geek, soirée en famille

 **Rating du chapitre : M** (vous verrez)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Discrepancies, Seether, Like a Storm… j'ai eu ma période quand j'écrivais moins lol. Sinon, sur la deuxième partie c'est plus U2 et Elvis Presley xD

 **RaR** : KillerNinjaPanda : Juste merci de me suivre t'es géniale :')

 **Warning** : La « température » monte d'un cran dans ce chapitre. Désolée de spoil, mais je préfère prévenir. Et je sais que certaines personnes du type coquinou seront plus attirées par ce chapitre xD

* * *

 **Épisode 21 : Accident**

Le Patron avait lancé un jeu d'alcool. Les gages s'enchaînaient. Il relevait tous les défis, même les plus fous. Il était terriblement endurant : il fut le seul à encaisser ses 8 shots d'affilée (4 de chaque). Le Hippie avait voulu essayer, mais son corps ne supporta pas le mélange drogues-alcool. Maître Panda dut l'évacuer lui aussi, puis la Fille. Ils se retrouvèrent à quatre à à peine minuit : notre alcoolique préféré, les deux Youtubers et Alice. Pour rire, Antoine les surnomma même « Les 4 Alcoolos ».

Le Boss lança intelligemment un action-vérité.

 **« On commence tous par vérité !** s'exclama Alice.

 **\- Bah commence, alors.**

 **\- Hm… Antoine. Vérité, du coup. Hm… ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu t'es lavé les cheveux ?**

 **\- C'est petit ça !**

 **\- Parle pour toi, gamin !**

 **\- Euh… ça doit faire une semaine à tout casser. Quoi ?! J'ai la flemme, c'est tout. Bon, du coup. Patron. T'as baisé combien de fois au total ? Fin un ordre d'idée.**

 **\- Sérieusement gamin ? Tu penses que j'm'amuse à compter ?**

 **\- Roh, allez, une estimation !**

 **\- Euh…** calcula le Patron.

 **\- Mais mec, tu baises même les fougères ? T'es omnisexuel ?**

 **\- J'suis hétéro, gamin. Mais ça m'empêche pas de dépuceler des gamins dans ton genre. Bref. Je compte aussi les gens conscients ou pas?  
\- … T'es dégueulasse...Tu sais quoi, je veux pas de réponse. Tour suivant. Pose une question à Mathieu!**

 **\- Pfff… Bon, tant qu'à faire… Gamin, balance ton fantasme le plus inavouable. »**

Mathieu rougit fortement et réfléchit sincèrement.

 **« Des toilettes publiques. Ouais, genre les toilettes d'un établissement scolaire, ou d'un truc officiel.**

 **\- C'est tout ? T'as pas mieux gamin ?**

 **\- Non mais… Genre, de jour, à l'heure de pointe…**

 **\- Tu voudrais faire ça quand d'autre, haha !**

 **\- Euh, à toi de répondre, Alice. Hum… Tiens, est-ce que t'es encore vierge ?**

 **\- Non** , avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

 **\- Voilà qui est intéressant !**

 **\- Crotte ! À moi du coup. Patron, action ou vérité ?**

 **\- Action, fillette. Trouve-moi un truc marrant !**

 **\- À vos ordres, Patron. »**

Alice se leva sans voir la légère moue satisfaite du Patron. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et soupira, les mains sur les hanches. Elle voulait tester cet homme qui se donnait l'air invincible et inatteignable. Elle mélangea cannelle, sel, piment d'Espelette, sauce soja, gousse d'ail, pelures de pommes de terre (le Panda avait encore laissé traîner ses trucs chelous…), pruneaux, sirop d'orgeat (Mathieu et ses goûts culinaires de merde), croquettes pour chat et du chocolat dans un mixeur. Une fois la mixture délicieusement prête, elle la versa dans un verre qu'elle posa devant le Patron, le nez retroussé. Plus elle déclinait la liste des ingrédients, plus Antoine semblait dégoûté, plus Mathieu riait, et plus le rictus du Patron s'élargissait.

 **« Voilà, tu dois boire ça gorgée par gorgée, pour bien laisser au goût le temps de s'imprégner.**

 **\- Aucun problème, gamine. Santé ! »**

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres, l'air sûr de lui. Il en avala progressivement le contenu, lentement, obéissant à l'injonction d'Alice. Ce devait être absolument immonde, mais le Patron resta impassible jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sa boisson. Il reposa le verre et attendit l'approbation d'Alice.

 **« Ok, respect.**

 **\- À moi, du coup ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser… »**

Il les dévisagea tour à tour, et s'arrêta sur Mathieu. Son visage n'exprimait rien de bon. Vraiment.

 **« Action ou vérité ?**

 **\- J'ai pas confiance en toi mec… Action ?**

 **\- Fais-nous un joli strip-tease, gamin.**

 **\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? Tu fais chier. »**

Mathieu n'était pas du genre à se défiler. Oh, il savait pertinemment pourquoi le Patron lui donnait ce gage. Il se vengerait plus tard. Malgré ses joues rouges de gêne, Mathieu se leva lentement, aguicheur. Ses yeux emplis d'assurance, il regarda le Patron droit dans les lunettes; l'air dépravé sur leur visage était strictement le même. Certains l'auraient traité de fou à provoquer ainsi le prédateur sexuel, mais il savait que son but était ailleurs et qu'il ne risquait rien. Au moins, il lui évitait de regarder Antoine.

Ce dernier bavait littéralement, et sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher lorsque Mathieu retira sensuellement son haut. Le petit vidéaste savait exactement comment se mouvoir pour ensorceler quelqu'un. Il se déhanchait diaboliquement, ses mains descendant progressivement sur ses flancs.

Le bruit de sa boucle de ceinture ramena Antoine à la réalité. Il referma sa bouche, bien que ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas du derrière rebondi de son aîné. S'il avait d'abord été déçu que Mathieu lui tourne le dos, il s'en réjouit lorsque celui-ci abaissa son sous-vêtement. Le Patron regardait son engin d'un air appréciateur, tandis qu'Alice avait détourné le regard par respect. Malheureusement pour le présentateur de WTC ?!, le jeu prit fin lorsque le boxer de Mathieu atterrit au sol dans un petit « flop » sourd, devant le sourire gourmand du Patron.

 **« Tu m'en collerais presque une mi-molle gamin.**

 **\- Je peux me rhabiller, c'est bon?**

 **\- Quel gâchis…**

 **\- Ta gueule. »**

Mathieu se força à se revêtir d'une façon la plus naturelle possible, mais il tremblait légèrement. Il était tout sauf pudique, mais en réalité, il redoutait la réaction d'Antoine. Et s'il ne lui plaisait pas ? L'air ravi du Patron le rassurait quelque peu, mais il ne fut satisfait que lorsqu'il se rassit à côté d'un Antoine totalement dans la lune (oui, cette lune là). L'air impassible, il put constater l'effet qu'il avait eu sur le plus jeune. Il remarquait même un léger renflement au niveau de son entrejambe, à moins que ce ne fut son imagination ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le Patron choisit cet instant précis pour les resservir copieusement en alcool. C'était machiavélique. Mathieu comprenait clairement le message : l'homme en noir l'encourageait à se déclarer. Il le soutenait. C'était trop mignon. Reprenant ses esprits, il s'adressa à tout le monde.

 **« Donc c'est à moi de faire souffrir quelqu'un ! Alice, tiens !**

 **\- Encore moi ?**

 **\- Eh oui ma jolie ! Hm. Ah, je sais. Tu vas te démerder pour boire un verre d'eau. Sans les mains !**

 **\- De l'eau ? Sérieusement, gamin ? T'as pas plus original ?**

 **\- Tu peux parler, toi, avec ton strip-tease. Et oui, de l'eau. Elle est encore jeune figure-toi. »**

Alice se saisir du verre que Mathieu lui tendait. Il le lui remplit à ras-bord. Alice commença par boire les premières gouttes en se penchant sur le verre, ses cheveux la gênant quelque peu dans sa démarche. Puis elle réussit à le saisir entre ses dents sans le casser, et renversa lentement la tête en arrière. Elle s'en foutait partout. De l'eau ruisselait sur son menton, dans son cou. Mais elle parvint à vider le verre sans le faire tomber. Tous se foutèrent de sa gueule _[quand le correcteur automatique te propose « fougère » ou « fouettèrent » lol_ ].

 **« Et après tu vas dire que t'aimes pas les faciales…**

 **\- Haha, très drôle, Patron.**

 **\- Tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, tu l'excites.**

 **\- Et je l'appelle comment ? Mon Gode?**

 **\- J'aime bien ton humour gamine…!**

 **\- Bref. Tiens, Antoine. Tu vas mordre le sourcil de Mathieu. Désolée Mathieu.**

 **\- Le quoi ?!**

 **\- Le sourcil de Mathieu.**

 **\- Euh… ok.**

 **\- Et moi on me demande pas mon consentement ?**

 **\- Ton quoi, gamin ? »**

Antoine se pencha vers Mathieu, l'air hésitant. Mathieu haussa les épaules l'air de dire « On n'est plus à ça près, vas-y… ». Le plus grand saisit son… sourcil entre ses dents puis s'écarta, plus rouge que la casquette de Mario. Il marmonna un vieux **« Désolé »** tout minable. Mathieu explosa de rire, aidé par l'alcool sans doute. Antoine esquissa un petit sourire, plus mal à l'aise qu'amusé.

 **« Bon allez les tafioles, on avance ! A qui le tour ?**

 **\- Bah toi, du coup. Tu choisis quoi ?**

 **\- Action. On se fait chier, j'trouve.**

 **\- Tu nous fais chier, Patron. Hum… Je voudrais te donner un gage bien chiant.**

 **\- Un laxatif ?**

 **\- Euh… non. Ah ! Je sais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de fumer, ni de nous insulter jusqu'à la fin de la soirée !**

 **\- Sinon quoi ?**

 **\- Euh… Alors là… Vu que l'alcool c'est pas une punition pour toi.. euh…**

 **\- Ben il aura pas le droit de boire de l'alcool non plus !**

 **\- Bien vu, Mathieu ! Bon bah c'est parti, Patron. Pas de tabac et pas d'insulte à compter de … maintenant.**

 **\- Ben merde alors.**

 **\- Et de un !**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas une insulte ça, gamin !**

 **\- Ben pas de juron non plus.**

 **\- Put.. RAH ! PURÉE DE SPERMATOZOÏDES PAS FRAIS ! Ça passe ça ?**

 **\- Euh… J'imagine que oui.**

 **\- Super. »**

Ça, c'était un défi digne de ce nom ! Il allait devoir faire attention à chacune de ses paroles. Le problème, c'était plus son envie de fumer grandissante. Surtout qu'il n'était pas sorti depuis au moins une heure… Tant pis. C'était lui le Patron et il ne perdrait pas un pari !

Il tourna la tête vers Alice, à qui il n'avait pas encore donné de gage. C'était aussi la seule qui semblait encore fraîche. Antoine riait comme une tortue et les paroles de Mathieu étaient plus décousues que les collants de ses putes après qu'il les ait… Bref.

 **« Action ou vérité ?**

 **\- Tu me prends pour une fillette, Patron ? Action.**

 **\- Patron… Lui donne pas un truc trop sale, hein ? Hic.**

 **\- Bon bah gamine, ce sera pour la prochaine fois … Un truc bidon, tu veux ? Allez. Tu vas parler sans prononcer le son O.**

 **\- Gné ?**

 **\- Genre, au lieu de dire… Vibromasseur… Tu diras Vibr'masseur.**

 **\- D'acc.. reuhd ?**

 **\- Héhé.**

 **\- C'est super dur ! T'es un c'nnard !**

 **\- Haha!**

 **\- Un gr's enfiré !**

 **\- Hahahaha ! Bon, ils font quoi les deux autres là ?**

 **\- Je cris qu'ils snt en train de péch…**

 **\- HAHAHA ! »**

Le Patron riait sincèrement. Alice souriait, ça s'avérait amusant.  
Blague mise à part, Antoine était en fait réellement tombé dans les bras de Mathieu. Le dernier verre que leur avait servi le Patron leur était monté à la tête extrêmement vite. Les deux se faisaient donc un câlin en mode… Ben gros bourrés.

 **« Bon, les gamins, on est là nous…**

 **\- N'est là nu… Haha ! Il est excellent t'ne gage Patreneuh !**

 **\- J'avoue que c'est plus marrant que ce que je croyais. Bon.. EH OH LES DEUX GUI…. Arf. LES DEUX PÉ… Mais ! Comment ils vont savoir que je leur parle si je peux pas les insulter BAR A PROSTITUÉES DE MES EXCRÉMENTS !**

 **\- Tu parles super bien quand tu veux en fait…**

 **\- OH LES DEUX YOUTUBERS DE SECONDE ZONE ON VOUS PARLE LA !**

 **\- Gnéééééé ?**

 **\- La gamine a un gage pour l'un de vous ! Me dîtes pas que vous êtes déjà trop déchirés ! »**

Antoine se redressa, l'air aussi sérieux qu'une pantoufle. Mathieu s'assit tout contre lui, se retenant de rire. L'alcool le désinhibait, peut-être même un peu trop. Il posa sa joue sur l'épaule du grand dadais et le regarda d'un air tellement béa que rien ne semblait pouvoir le contrarier… à par peut-être…

 **« J'ai truvé un gage pur ti, Mathieu. 'Ne dirait que je suis ch'ti quand je parle c'mme ça héhé..**

 **\- Allez gamine, on va pas y passer la soirée…**

 **\- Ui ! Du cup, Mathieu.**

 **\- Du cul !**

 **\- HAHAHAHA !**

 **\- Et merde… Dés'lée…**

 **\- GAMIN !**

 **\- Mathieu, tu vas faire un susseune à Antine.**

 **\- Un queuah ?**

 **\- Patreune, aide-mi ….**

 **\- Alors là, non, tu te débrouille haha ! C'est trop marrant !**

 **\- J'te déteste… Mathieu! Tu vas lécher le cu … ah… »**

Alice jeta un regard désespéré à un Patron qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de rire. L'alcool jouait sans doute… Il se tenait le ventre, et son rire rauque emplissait la pièce. Les deux bourrés rirent en chœur, ne comprenant décidément rien à ce qui se passait…

Quand les rires retombèrent, Antoine semblait plus calme. Ce n'était par contre pas le cas du plus petit qui ne cessait de le serrer dans ses bras. Le Patron souriait jaune, il ne voulait pas que ça dérape.

 **« Il est quand même plus câlin que d'habitude, nan ?**

 **\- C'est le saké gamin, c'est trop radical pour lui. Demain, il se souviendra de rien.**

 **\- Bref ! J'ai un gage à lui d'nner ! Mathieu, tu dis faire un suss'ne à Antine !**

 **\- Laisse, il pige que dalle. OH, gamin ! Fais un suçon au gamin. Oui, lui, pas moi couille.. de terre?**

 **\- J'li rattrapage…**

 **\- Que tu dis, gamine ! »**

Mathieu s'était redressé et commençait à se battre gentiment avec Antoine pour faire son gage. Même saoul, ses gestes restaient extrêmement doux. Le chevelu réagissait peu, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire tant que ça.

 **« C'est pas un peu trop comme gage, gamine ?** Chuchota le Patron à Alice, en plein doute.

 **\- Il fe bien l'aider un peu…**

 **\- Je le connais le gamin, il va disjoncter. »**

Mais le Patron n'intervint pas, même quand Mathieu força Antoine à s'allonger sous lui. Le regard du plus petit avait changé. Il fixait Antoine avec un désir et une bestialité affichés.

Il l'aimait depuis trop longtemps, et l'alcool lui enlevait tout contrôle. Il avait tellement envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, de les faire siennes, de le marquer avec ses dents comme sa possession. Il voulait l'embrasser et ne jamais se détacher de lui. Il le voulait.

Mathieu commença à lécher la clavicule d'Antoine, puis remonta lentement le long de sa carotide. Sa respiration se hachait, ses mains tremblaient. Le plus grand ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans les poches arrières de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Ce faisant, l'entrejambe de Mathieu exerça une pression sur sa cuisse. Il bandait.

Oh oui, il bandait. Il le désirait tellement ! Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à se dévoiler.

Il s'était déjà dévoilé.

Mathieu prit peur. Toute trace d'alcool avait subitement disparu de son regard, remplacé par une frayeur non dissimulée.

Il bandait contre la cuisse d'Antoine, qui du coup pouvait sentir qu'il bandait !

Il prit la fuite. Purement, et simplement. La porte de sa chambre claqua, et Antoine se redressa, hagard.

 **« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

 **\- Non, gamin, laisse. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher toi aussi. »**

Le Patron se leva et débarrassa rapidement les bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol. La soirée s'était terminée selon ses prévisions : mal. Il devrait aller voir Mathieu pour le rassurer, quand les autres se seront couchés à leur tout. Alice se leva également mais ne put convaincre Antoine de rester dormir chez eux. Il rentrerait à pied, il n'habitait pas loin. Il était visiblement désarçonné, et ne cessait de porter la main à son cou comme pour s'assurer de la réalité.

Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé ? Il avait vu du désir dans le regard de Mathieu. Mais c'était bien plus profond que ça. Il était persuadé d' avoir lu quelque chose de bien plus fort, de bien moins assumé. Il avait vu sa peur d'être rejeté.

Alice le raccompagna à la porte et le salua tristement. Quand elle revint au salon, tout était comme neuf. Le Patron était efficace, grâce à son expérience et à sa dextérité.

 **« Comment tu as su ?**

 **\- Comment j'ai su quoi ?**

 **\- Qu'il allait disjoncter, comme tu l'as annoncé.**

 **\- C'est simple, gamine. Ça fait des mois qu'il est obnubilé par lui et d'un coup on le lui offre sur un plateau. Il a flippé, c'était couru d'avance.**

 **\- C'est de ma faute ?**

 **\- Dis pas de la merde gamine, il s'est rien passé de dramatique. Ils s'aiment tous les deux, les cons. Je parie que, dans quelques jours, ils n'auront plus besoin de yaourt…**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ? …. Non, je veux pas savoir. Bonne nuit Patron, c'était assez chouette avant… ça.**

 **\- 'Nuit gamine. Réveille pas l'autre grognasse, elle va encore réussir à réveiller toute la baraque cette conne. »**

Alice soupira. C'était tellement mieux, sans toute cette vulgarité ! Elle lui fit un signe de la main et monta se coucher. En passant devant la chambre de Mathieu, elle sentit la culpabilité l'étreindre. Elle aussi avait vu ses sentiments dans son regard. Et elle ne voulait pas les voir le détruire à petit feu.

Le Patron sortit fumer une clope et réfléchit à la tactique qu'il allait devoir adopter. Comment obliger Mathieu à revoir Antoine sous peu ? Il aurait besoin de complices, c'était sûr. Et d'alcool ? Il avait obtenu l'effet escompté : un lâcher-prise de la part des deux vidéastes. Surtout d'Antoine, avec du recul. Il avait un véritable aspirateur dans le fion celui-là.

L'homme en noir jeta son mégot dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet, et rentra. Mathieu lui en voudrait-il ? Non. Mais il s'en voulait certainement lui-même de ne pas avoir su se contrôler. Quel abruti.

Il monta les marches et entra dans la chambre de Mathieu, sans en demander la permission. Le Youtuber était assis en tailleur sur son lit, dos à la porte.

 **« Ah non, tu vas pas aussi te mettre au bouddhisme !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…?**

 **\- T'es encore torché ?** Éluda le Patron.

 **\- Non, je crois pas. Ou si, juste un peu.**

 **\- T'es en plein bad, gamin.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Eh, c'est pas la fin du monde. T'es humain, t'as le droit bander, quand même ! Et de ce que j'ai vu, ça ne lui a pas déplu… pas autant que tu le penses, en tous cas.**

 **\- Tu tires ça d'où ? Ah mais oui, j'oubliais, Monsieur est le roi de la bite. Le seigneur de la baise.**

 **\- Enfin tu le reconnais !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je sais reconnaître un mec excité, gamin. Et ton Antoine là, ben tu le laissais pas indifférent.**

 **\- Hm…**

 **\- Tu l'inviteras à revenir dans une semaine.**

 **\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

 **\- De un, parce que je te dis de le faire. De deux, parce que tu dois le revoir. De trois, parce que d'ici une semaine il aura enfin posté son épisode et ça te fera une bonne excuse.**

 **\- J'ai pas envie de refaire comme ce soir.**

 **\- Ah, j'oubliais. De quatre, tu dois vite le baiser parce que t'es plus chiant que la blondasse quand elle a ses règles. Essaie pas de me mentir gamin.**

 **\- J'étais bourré mec !**

 **\- Fais-moi confiance, tu veux ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Bref, je sors. Fais pas de connerie, couillon. »**

Le Patron sortit, les mains dans les poches. Mathieu sourit malgré lui : le Patron avait une manière bien à lui de montrer son inquiétude, son soutien.

Il avait raison : bander contre la cuisse de son meilleur ami alors que, fût dit en passant, on se revendiquât hétéro, c'était tout sauf catastrophique voyons !

Bon, tout irait certainement mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, le Patron se leva à huit heures, avant tout le monde. Il prit son café comme à son habitude, puis alla réveiller le Prof. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait avant de se retrouver face à lui à l'entrée du labo.

 **« Je t'ai entendu arriver, entre. »**

Le Patron acquiesça et rentra, jetant à contrecœur sa clope tout juste allumée, sous le regard accusateur du Prof.

 **« Mesure de sécurité, pas de flamme dans…**

 **\- Je sais gamin, merci.**

 **\- Alors, cher camarade, quelle est la raison de cette visite matinale ?**

 **\- Je cherche un complice.**

 **\- Si c'est pour un meurtre ou quelque chose comme ça tu peux…**

 **\- Non, gamin. Si tu me laissais en placer une…**

 **\- Vas-y.**

 **\- Je veux aider Mathieu à se faire l'autre couillon.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je veux les bourrer, mais pas trop.**

 **\- Explique-toi.**

 **\- Tu m'aides pas, gamin… En gros, je veux qu'ils se sentent bourrés pendant quelques minutes, mais que l'alcool redescende juste après.**

 **\- C'est faisable. Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu verras. T'en es ou pas ?**

 **\- Tu me demandes de limiter en temps les effets de l'alcool.**

 **\- Yep.**

 **\- Donc, quelque part, je fais rien de mal.**

 **\- Nope.**

 **\- Hm…**

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Ok. Je vais te faire ça. Tu veux que ça passe inaperçu je présume.**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Donc ça doit être soluble, inodore et incolore.**

 **\- Si tu le dis.**

 **\- Tu le veux pour quand ?**

 **\- Dans une semaine.**

 **\- Ce sera fait. »**

Le Patron acquiesça et, en guise de remerciement, fit un signe de main au scientifique. Il se rendit ensuite à la cave avant de retourner au salon. Comme il s'y était attendu, Mathieu et Maître Panda y prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

 **« Patron ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?**

 **\- T'occupe, gamin. »**

Néanmoins, il leur montra la bouteille de vin rouge qu'il tenait négligemment.

 **« Vin rouge dès 8h30 ? T'es malade ?**

 **\- J'vous fais un bœuf bourguignon ce midi. Tu remarqueras que j'ai pris de la bonne vinasse pas chère.**

 **\- Je répète, t'es malade ?**

 **\- Non, mais j'en ai marre de manger de la merde. »**

Maître Panda s'empourpra. Il savait pertinemment que la pique du Patron le visait directement, car il n'aimait pas que l'on critique son travail. Et c'était lui qui cuisinait le plus souvent. Et il faisait de son mieux avec leurs moyens.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la Chinoise ? T'as tes règles ?**

 **\- Patron, fous-lui la paix. »**

Mathieu semblait totalement blasé, sans parler de ses cernes marqués. Le Patron ne fit aucune remarque et posa sa bouteille dans la cuisine avant de partir prendre une douche.

 **« Ça va pas Mathieu ?**

 **\- Si si, j'ai juste trop bu hier soir.**

 **\- En même temps, il était hyper fort son saké.**

 **\- Tu devrais aimer, c'est asiatique…**

 **\- Je n'aime pas spécifiquement les choses asiatiques.**

 **\- C'est ça, c'est ça. »**

Le reste de la semaine se déroula de la même manière : les manigances du Patron, les jeux du Geek, les chansons du Panda, les trips du Hippie, et les réflexions de Mathieu.

* * *

Finiiii purée j'en aurai mis du temps ! Toutes mes excuses !

Je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire en tout cas!

Sinon, pour l'anecdote, certains de mes gages sont tirés de la réalité. Genre, une amie a déjà mordu le sourcil d'une autre de mes amies. (big up à vous les filles) et lors d'une soirée, la phrase « je cris qu'ils snt en train d'péch » a aussi été prononcée. C'était hilarant.

Bref, mes amies sont tarées et je m'inspire beaucoup d'elles pour écrire :')

Ce chapitre est du coup le plus long. 4000 mots, au calme.

Rendez-vous au prochain épisode ! Au programme, un bon gros lemon yaoi de gros porc héhé

Poutou ~

(Eh t'as vu la vague, KillerNinjaPanda ? *clin d'œil*)


	24. Episode 22

Aveeeeeeeeeee !

 **Disclaimer :**

Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent. Si cette fiction dérange, je supprime.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Épisode 21 : Soirée alcoolisée : des gages, des gags, et une érection non désirée

 **Rating du chapitre : M** (LEMON YAOI)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Là on est sur du Supertramp (ouais je fouille encore dans les CD de mes parents), du Elvis, De Palmas et Vianney. Et Mika. Fin beaucoup de styles différents quoi. Sinon, pour le yaoi, je vous conseille d'aller sur la chaîne de SYS (SweetYaoiStudio) les AMV sont vraiment cool et… ça met dans l'ambiance.

Mes deux chansons yaoi préférées : _Gentleman| Yaoi MEP_ et _I want your legs up_ de SYS.

 **RaR** : _Kil' le mec lambda_ : 'Bro merci pour tes reviews et désolée, tu vas pas trop aimer ce chapitre… Je vais signaler le yaoi pour que tu puisses lire sans brûler tes yeux de petit hétéro ;) Merci pour tes commentaires et pour ton œil avisé !

 **R** **emerciements** à KillerNinjaPanda qui me motive énormément à écrire (je vois pas quoi dire de plus, ne change pas keur keur)

* * *

 **Warning** : **Présence d'un lemon yaoi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? UNE SCÈNE DE CUL HYPER DETAILLEE ENTRE DEUX MECS. Héhé. Je mettrai un avertissement avant le yaoi pour celles et ceux qui voudraient le sauter. Oui, le sauter.**

* * *

 **Épisode 22 : Deuxième tentative : en plein dans le mille**

La veille du jour fatidique, le Prof finissait la préparation de la solution, à laquelle il avait ajouté une petite touche personnelle. Il s'était amusé à l'inventer : le plus difficile avait été d'atteindre un temps de latence convenable avant la réaction (c'était une espèce d'anti-alcool à retardement, en somme). Le reste avait été un jeu d'enfant pour lui, aussi en deux jours avait-il déjà trouvé son équation globale de réaction.

Le Patron était venu chercher la fiole à 21h, alors que Mathieu faisait la vaisselle. Son plan put commencer le lendemain seulement, lorsque le Geek reçut un nouveau jeu envoyé par un mystérieux fan. La Fille avait été invitée à dormir chez sa copine, le Prof se lançait dans une expérience à haut risque, le Hippie testait un nouveau champignon gentiment offert par un Patron au sourire étrange. Après manger, Maître Panda était subitement tombé de sommeil, et Antoine avait sonné à la porte. Alice était allée ouvrir, toute joyeuse et innocente qu'elle était. Non, je blague, elle était dans le coup. Le Hippie aurait fait l'affaire mais il n'était pas fiable dans la durée, il aurait pu se tromper de jour. Ou de verre…

Le présentateur de What the cut?! avait fait un effort vestimentaire pour l'occasion : il avait enfilé une chemise marron. Quoi, c'était toujours mieux que ses vieux t-shirts difformes ! Il avait passé la porte d'un pas hésitant et lourd, hésitant car il n'avait pas revu Mathieu depuis l'incident de la semaine précédente, et lourd à cause du gros pack de bière qu'il portait sous le bras.

De son côté, Mathieu était toujours dans sa chambre et refusait d'en sortir, si bien que le Patron était venu le chercher « **par la peau du cul** » comme il l'en avait menacé. Le vidéaste appréhendait : et si Antoine se montrait distant ? Et si lui-même ne parvenait plus à jouer la comédie ? Il manquait de force, de conviction. Son cœur oscillait entre peur, certitude, dévotion et abandon. _Vous avez déjà tous connu ce sentiment d'affection beaucoup trop fort, injustifié et surtout, non retourné. Le déchirement qui est le vôtre lorsque vous regardez la personne aimée avec une envie désespérée, lorsque vous forcez la flamme dans votre regard à s'éteindre momentanément, par peur que l'on lise_ _en vous, et qu'on vous rejette avec dégoût. Lorsque vous ne désirez qu'un contact, qu'une personne, que votre cœur palpite si fort dans votre faible cage thoracique. Lorsque vous renoncez, ce vide, vous le connaissez. Cet espoir suffoquant qui vacille, que vous combattez jour et nuit non par amour mais avec peine. Cette fuite en arrière, à tâtons, seul, entièrement dépendant_ _et malade de vie._

 **« Tu vas arrêter de faire ta flippette gamin, et tu vas y aller la couille entre les jambes. Tu vas picoler, comme d'hab, mais c'te fois tu vas lui fourrer ta langue dans la bouche. C'est compris ?  
**

 **\- C'est pas aussi simple, Patron… C'est mon meilleur a  
\- La ferme. Tu obéis, point barre. Fais-le boire plus que toi.**

 **\- Mais c'est hors de question ! Je veux pas faire ça comme ça !**

 **\- Et c'est pourtant ce que tu vas faire, bordel ! Il flippe autant que toi, gamin ! Donc vous allez vous bourrer la gueule et ça passera tout seul, merde ! Fais-moi confiance pour une fois.**

 **\- Et s'il me repousse ?**

 **\- Ça n'arrivera pas.**

 **\- J'ai peur, Patron.**

 **\- Ça je sais que tu flippes ta race, gamin. Y'a de quoi, j'suis sûr qu'il en a une grosse !**

 **\- Ça, c'est pas dit…**

 **\- Haha ! Bref, tu trouveras ce qu'il faut sous le coussin tout à droite.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Tu verras. Allez, bonne branlée !**

 **\- Patron ! »**

Celui-ci sortit de la chambre de Mathieu et beugla que ce dernier allait arriver d'ici quelques secondes, le temps de se **« sortir les doigts du cul »**. Il descendit et interrompit la discussion d'Antoine et d'Alice, qui portait visiblement sur la marque des bières apportées par le touffu.

 **« Elles sont amères les Heineken !** Maintenait Alice.

 **\- Elles sont pas chères, et elles sont super bonnes, j'y peux rien si t'as des goûts de fillette !**

 **\- Je préfère les 1664 ! Et niveau prix ça se joue !**

 **\- Gamine, je t'arrête tout de suite, elles sont pas pour toi ces bières alors tu vas les mettre au frigo comme on t'a demandé et tu te tais.**

 **\- T'es d'un sexisme !** râla Alice.

 **\- On parle plutôt de moi pour mon sex-appeal…**

 **\- Rah, ferme-la ! »**

Alice s'empara du pack et se rendit à la cuisine, ne fléchissant pas malgré le poids du carton. Elle attendit que le Patron emmène habilement Antoine au salon et se saisit d'une petite seringue qu'elle gardait dans sa poche. Fine mais solide _[comme ma…]_ , elle l'avait empruntée au Prof sous les conseils avisés du Hippie, qui lui avait également expliqué comment percer la capsule des bouteilles sans que le gaz ne s'en échappât. Elle remplit la seringue du liquide préparé par le Prof et l'introduisit précautionneusement dans chaque bière : 1mL à chaque fois, en inclinant la bouteille, et en ayant des gestes très lents et précis. Mais comme elle se doutait que les deux vidéastes ne seraient pas bourrés après seulement quelques bières, elle répéta la même opération dans une bouteille de rosé, et dans une bouteille de Jack Daniel's qu'elle mît de côté pour ne pas que le Patron les confondît avec les siennes. Trop de gentillesse en elle. C'était sans doute sa façon de montrer au criminel qu'elle était droite dans ses baskets, elle.

Elle plaça le carton dans le réfrigérateur, veillant à ne pas retourner les bouteilles, ni à les secouer (cela précipiterait la réaction). Quand elle revint au salon, Mathieu y était enfin descendu. Et il se tenait à cinq bons mètres d'Antoine. Alice regarda le Patron, l'air mi-interrogateur mi-agacée. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et décida de passer à l'action.

 **« Bon les mômes, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous quitter. J'ai mis des caméras dans la cave alors ne vous avisez pas d'aller piquer dans mes réserves d'alcool.**

 **\- T'inquiète pas Patron, ça risque pas d'arriver.**

 **\- J'espère bien, gamin. Allez, et sortez couverts. »**

Il claqua le dos de Mathieu, le propulsant en avant, sur le canapé. Sur le dossier du canapé plus exactement, lequel le fit tomber sur ledit canapé _[trop de fois le mot canapé en 2 phrases]_. Antoine partit dans un grand rire, et Mathieu hurla à Alice de le venger. Celle-ci en profita pour sortir à la suite du Patron, qui avait déjà refermé la porte de la maison.

 **« J'en ai mis dans toutes les bières, dans le rosé et dans le Jack Daniel's.**

 **\- C'est bien gamine. Ça devrait suffire.**

 **\- Tu penses qu'il va y arriver ?**

 **\- Mais oui, et puis je lui ai dit où j'ai caché le lubrifiant.**

 **\- Tu as quoi ?**

 **\- Rien, rien.**

 **\- Tu vas où là ?**

 **\- Bosser. Tu restes ici, comme on a dit ?**

 **\- Oui. Je te préviens s'il y a le moindre problème.**

 **\- Filme-les si tu peux.**

 **\- Mais non ! T'es dégueulasse !**

 **\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. Bon allez, j'me casse ! J'reviens demain matin.**

 **\- Attends ! Comment t'as fait pour le Geek ?**

 **\- Je l'ai menacé, gamine. Il est pas au courant que c'est moi qui lui ai envoyé le jeu. Il sait juste qu'il doit rester dans sa piaule et se la fermer.**

 **\- Et pour la Fille ?**

 **\- Je lui ai rien dit, elle sait pas tenir sa langue cette petite perverse…**

 **\- …**

 **\- Et évidemment, pas un mot au Panda. Il devrait dormir toute la nuit avec ce que je lui ai donné, mais on sait jamais.**

 **\- Il aurait vraiment tout balancé ?**

 **\- Ouaip. Il est pas aussi sympa qu'il en a l'air, gamine.**

 **\- Il est juste loyal, lui.**

 **\- Et toi, tu l'es ? »**

Sur ces mots, le Patron partit. Alice le regarda s'éloigner, étonnée de leur récente bonne entente. Ça faisait bien une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas insultée, et que leur coopération se déroulait dans le respect le plus cordial. Elle restait néanmoins méfiante, surtout depuis que Maître Panda lui avait expliqué que le Patron faisait des **« crises de sympathie aiguë »**. Fin qu'il était con par phases quoi. Voire même très très con, d'ailleurs.

Alice rentra et laissa les deux vidéastes discuter tranquillement. Le moment de gêne semblait appartenir au passé. Elle se rendit dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la Fille, silencieuse en l'absence de sa colocataire. Elle s'accouda à la fenêtre et observa les étoiles, enfin, celles qui n'étaient pas masquées par la pollution. Le ciel lui manquait…

oOoOoOo

A l'étage inférieur, les deux comparses discutaient le plus naturellement du monde. Mathieu avait remis son masque heureux et amical, Antoine riait légèrement trop fort à ses blagues. Il décidèrent vite d'entamer les bières, et voulurent regarder un film.

Mathieu alluma la télé, et rougit quasi instantanément. La chaîne qui s'était affichée était l'une des favorites du Patron. Oui, une chaîne porno. Gay. Le petit vidéaste était sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Le comble, ce fut que la télécommande ne voulait pas marcher : la chaîne ne changeait pas, et la situation allait de mal en pis, car le son ne cessait d'augmenter.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que le Patron avait réussi à convaincre le Geek de hacker la télé pour la bloquer sur cette chaîne. Quel génie cet homme. Le pauvre Geek était traumatisé, mais il avait vite oublié son malheur dès l'ouverture de son colis. Quel homme, ce Patron. _Bref, passons._

Les deux vidéastes s'étaient donc rabattus sur leur occupation favorite : YouTube. Mathieu avait convaincu Antoine de mettre son nouvel épisode, car ils avaient l'habitude de le regarder ensemble dès sa mise en ligne. Ainsi assis l'un contre l'autre, ils enchaînaient bière sur bière, riant comme des phoques.

Mais derrière son air benêt, Mathieu souffrait. Il avait besoin d'un câlin, un vrai. Un câlin où il pourrait serrer Antoine aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ça devenait vital. Il se sentait chavirer, dans tous les sens du terme. Il se collait de plus en plus au chevelu, l'alcool montait, et surtout il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Vraiment. Il sentait son cœur pris dans un étau, se serrer et se vider lentement de son sang. Il en avait presque la nausée.

Il se leva subitement, ne pouvant attendre la fin de l'épisode, et se rendit à la cuisine en ignorant le regard vexé d'Antoine. Il vida une bière d'une traite et, loin d'être satisfait, se saisit de la bouteille de Jack Daniel's. Il savait pertinemment que boire ne lui serait d'aucun secours, l'alcool n'était pas un remède au malheur. Mais peut-être lui permettrait-il de porter son masque un peu plus longtemps. _Vous savez, ce sourire inébranlable que vous avez déjà tous porté un jour, dans le faux espoir de n'inquiéter personne. Faux, car vous n'êtes qu'humain, et que l'humain ne peut pas encaisser seul indéfiniment._ Mathieu était humain mais pis, il était amoureux.

Il retourna s'asseoir à côté du plus grand et enfouit son nez dans son cou, ce fut plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de son odeur. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra : l'alcool lui servirait d'excuse. Putain, ce que ça faisait du bien. Ce n'était qu'éphémère, retenu, mais ce contact le ferait tenir quelques minutes de plus, peut-être. Oui, c'était une bataille de chaque seconde que de feindre une amitié parfaite lorsque l'on ne désirait que ces lèvres charnues, et… stop.

Mathieu s'écarta, s'efforçant de cacher sa tristesse. Il se sentait à nouveau seul. Déjà. La sensation de chaleur qui l'avait envahi le quittait trop vite, le laissant sans repère.

Pour combien de temps ?

Très peu. Antoine l'avait à son tour prit dans ses bras et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, à s'enivrer de l'odeur de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'épisode de WTC ?! se terminât. La douleur s'était amoindrie, aussi Mathieu put se détacher d'Antoine sans s'effondrer. Il savait que cette idée (la prétendue soirée) du Patron était mauvaise, et qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre le mal qu'il ressentait à voir son meilleur ami aussi régulièrement. Il ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui.

 **« On l'ouvre ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Ben la bouteille, pardi. T'es à l'ouest ces derniers temps.**

 **\- C'est ton odeur de moisi qui m'endort, connard.**

 **\- C'est même pas vrai d'abord, j'ai pris une douche avant de venir.**

 **\- Waouh, quel honneur !**

 **\- Allez, ferme-la et ouvre cette bouteille.**

 **\- A tes ordres, Daniel. »**

Mathieu se força à sourire et ouvrit la bouteille. Peut-être allait-elle lui apporter réconfort ? Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et en but suffisamment pour qu'Antoine le forçât à arrêter.

 **« Eh, laisse-m'en ! Égoïste ! »**

Antoine prit la bouteille et but aussi. Le concours était lancé : celui qui buvait le plus, en un temps record. Les effets de l'alcool se firent vite ressentir : déjà leur conversation n'avait plus aucun sens.

 **« L'était marrant ton épisode, Daniel !**

 **\- Toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort…**

 **\- De quoi tu m'parles ?**

 **\- Du Sommet, pardi !**

 **\- HAHAHA qu'elle est bonne !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais semblant de rire ?**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Déjà la dernière fois tu faisais semblant. Quequi va pas Mathieu ?**

 **\- Asy fais pas ton psy là… Passe-moi la bouteille…**

 **\- Pas tant que t'auras pas.. Pas… répondu !**

 **\- C'est parce que je dois faire semblant.**

 **\- Pourquoi, Math ?**

 **\- Pour sauver notre amitié ! Asy, passe la bouteille maintenant !**

 **\- Tiens. »**

Antoine lui tendit la bouteille, le bras légèrement flageolant. Leur main se touchèrent et leur regard se croisèrent, mais Mathieu se hâta de détourner le sien. Il ne se sentait déjà plus bourré et voulait à tout prix faire remonter son taux d'alcoolémie : il s'était senti si bien, quelques minutes plus tôt… Il avait eu l'impression de flotter. Évidemment, il voulait qu'Antoine le crût toujours complètement saoul : ça enlèvait tout crédit à ses paroles.

Antoine tendit la bouteille, forçant son bras à trembler. Il toucha volontairement la main de Mathieu et créa un contact oculaire pour jauger l'état de son comparse. Il voyait très bien qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Lui-même ne se sentait déjà plus bourré et voulait à tout prix que Mathieu le crût encore complètement saoul pour pouvoir lui soutirer un maximum d'informations : ça rendrait ses questions moins suspectes.

 **« Eh Math, t'as pas chaud ?**

 **\- Ssssi… Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ben moi aussi… T'veux pas aller ouvrir la fenêtre ?**

 **\- Ah non, la flemme… Vas-y tout seul…**

 **\- Flemme… »**

Antoine déboutonna sa chemise. Il avait réellement chaud : sans doute un effet de l'alcool. C'était néanmoins une excellente excuse pour se déshabiller et observer la réaction de Mathieu. Qui tourna aussitôt sa tête pour ne pas regarder, feintant de s'intéresser au décapsuleur. Cependant, lui aussi voulait voulait tester son confrère. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller sans menacer leur amitié ?

 **« Toinou, j'veux un câlin…**

 **\- Encore ?**

 **\- … Non c'est bon, oublie…**

 **\- Viens-là. »**

Le vidéaste aux cheveux fous tendit les bras et y accueillit le plus petit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, ni à la vague de chaleur qui l'inonda soudainement.

 **« Math, t'es bouillant…**

 **\- C'est toi qu'es brûlant Toinou. »**

Ils se redressèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. La situation était pour le moins étrange, mais ils mettraient cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Mathieu était de nouveau à califourchon sur Antoine, ses bras passés autour de son cou. Les bras du plus grand entouraient sa taille, et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son torse dénudé.

Leur regard ne se quittaient plus : Mathieu était trop subjugué pour tenter de se détourner. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de mêler ses mains à ses cheveux et à la toison de son torse. Il voulait découvrir son corps dans les moindres détails, il voulait le prendre directement sur le sol. Quoi ?

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était la touche personnelle du Prof dans la petite potion anti-cuite… Un léger aphrodisiaque à retardement. Le Patron n'était pas le seul génie de la famille.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas, Math ?**

 **\- Te dire quoi, Antoine ?**

 **\- Que tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser…**

 **\- Je savais bien que t'étais pas bourré…**

 **\- Toi non plus, visiblement. »**

Mathieu voulut dévier son regard, mais Antoine l'en empêcha en le retenant pas le menton. Ses joues rouges trahissaient son anxiété et son excitation. Ses pupilles dilatées montraient le même désir que Mathieu, mais aussi… Rêvait-il ?

Était-ce le bon moment ?

« tu vas lui fourrer ta langue dans la bouche » et s'il faisait confiance au Patron pour une fois ?

« Défonce-lui la rondelle » Antoine ne semblait pas opposé à cette idée non plus…

Peut-être pouvait-il commencer par le commencement ?

Mathieu approcha son visage de celui d'Antoine et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il aurait voulu faire ça avec tendresse, mais son impatience l'avait emporté sur son romantisme. Il fut néanmoins surpris de sentir Antoine y répondre avec fougue, et le serrer encore plus dans ses bras. Ils ne purent se séparer avant une longue minute et moult bruits de succion.

 **« Tu attendais ça depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- Longtemps. Trop longtemps. »**

***** **/!\** ***** **YAOI** ***** **/!\** *****

Antoine prit son visage en coupe et fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres, comme si elles étaient sa source d'oxygène. Mathieu soupira de bien-être. Son corps entier entrait en fusion : ses sentiments le ravageaient par leur force, et son excitation se faisait pressante. Il décolla rapidement leurs lèvres et retira son t-shirt à la va vite. Il voulait juste sentir sa peau contre celle d'Antoine. Il voulait juste se rapprocher davantage de lui jusqu'à se fondre en lui. Il le voulait lui. Mathieu commença à tirer sur les pans de la chemise d'Antoine pour les écarter, et la retirer. Mais dans son empressement il ne parvint qu'à s'y emmêler les bras.

 **« Enlève cette putain de chemise bordel… »**

Antoine le repoussa gentiment et, sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde, fit voler sa chemise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mathieu se mordit la lèvre, presque au sang, cherchant à se retenir. A se retenir de quoi ?

 **« Tu attends quoi bordel ? »**

La voix d'Antoine vibrait de désir, plus suave qu'à l'accoutumée.

 **« Je vais te baiser si sauvagement que tu pourras plus jamais t'asseoir.**

 **\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.**

 **\- Est-ce un défi ?**

 **\- Une invitation.**

 **\- Oh bordel. »**

Mathieu se jeta sur la gorge d'Antoine et planta ses dents sur sa carotide. Il commença à aspirer la peau pour y imprimer une marque violacée, son empreinte, au fer rouge. Le chevelu fit l'erreur de gémir : ce son fit perdre tout contrôle au plus petit, qui réussit à détacher la ceinture d'Antoine d'une seule main : l'autre était occupée à maintenir immobile sa mâchoire dans un geste de domination pure.

Le chevauché culbuta Mathieu et retourna la situation à son avantage : il avait profité de la surprise et de sa force pour allonger le plus vieux sous lui.

 **« A mon tour, Sommet. »**

Il exprima toute sa luxure par le regard avant de descendre lentement le long du torse de Mathieu. Sa langue traçait son sillon, passant sur les tétons, puis dessinant lentement les fins abdominaux, et suivant la ligne de poils jusqu'à la boucle de ceinture. Quand Antoine posa ses mains dessus, Mathieu ne put retenir un grognement rauque exprimant toute son impatience.

 **« Tout doux, mon biquet. J'y viens.**

 **\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, Daniel.**

 **\- Mon nain d'amour, ça te va ?**

 **\- Va te faire.**

 **\- Mais j'y compte bien. »**

Sur ces mots, il détacha la ceinture d'un coup sec, mais ralentit en abaissant le pantalon, qui rejoignit la chemise. Antoine s'humecta les lèvres, son geste coupant net la respiration d'un Mathieu aux pupilles totalement dilatées. Il posa ensuite la paume de sa main sur la bosse déjà bien dessinée, et observa les abdominaux de Mathieu se contracter. Ce dernier s'était redressé et leur souffle se mélangeaient de nouveau. Le plus vieux saisit alors le paquet d'Antoine d'une poigne ferme mais douce et caressa de son pouce le bout d'érection qui dépassait du caleçon. Le plus grand s'effondra sur lui, un long gémissement s'échappant de sa gorge. Mathieu lui lécha le lobe d'oreille et mima un mouvement de va-et-vient par-dessus le caleçon.

 **« Bordel Mathieu…**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Haaaaaan… Putain, mais prends-la…**

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- AAh ! S'il te plaît… »**

Obéissant, le vidéaste retira le sous-vêtement gênant et empoigna franchement la virilité de son amant, y appliquant d'office un rythme soutenu. Les gémissement et les insultes murmurées qui lui répondirent témoignèrent de sa dextérité. Sa langue, elle, torturait le cou du chevelu, puis revenait jusqu'à sa bouche pour s'y engouffrer. Elle y rencontra sa jumelle et toutes deux se lancèrent dans un combat humide.

Humide comme la main de Mathieu, qui dut stopper ses mouvements.

 **« Ce que je te fais te plaît tant que ça, Toinou ?**

 **\- Ta gueule.**

 **\- D'accord ! »**

Mathieu le poussa en arrière, le forçant à s'allonger sur le dos, lui-même resté entre ses jambes. C'était son premier rapport sexuel avec un autre homme, mais ça ne l'excitait que d'autant plus. Il voulait y goûter. Il voulait le faire hurler de plaisir. Suivant son instinct uniquement – situé entre ses jambes - il passa la pulpe de son pouce sur le gland suintant d'Antoine, son regard débauché planté dans le sien. Puis il se pencha et passa sa langue le long d'une veine, tout le long du membre, en remontant lentement vers la verge. Antoine se cambra et gémit fortement, ses mains cherchant une prise où s'accrocher.

Le plus âgé laissa le membre, il n'était pas encore prêt à le prendre entièrement en bouche ; il se redressa et remonta sur le corps de l'autre, faisant se rencontrer leur excitation à travers la dernière couche de textile. Antoine haletait, ses yeux enflammés cherchant sans cesse à se raccrocher aux siens. Ils s'embrassèrent, longuement, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

Puis le chevelu glissa sa main dans le boxer de Mathieu et agrippa sa verge. Le présentateur de SLG soupira de soulagement : il la sentait palpiter d'impatience. Ils retirèrent son boxer puis, alors qu'Antoine enroulait ses doigts autour de leur sexe, les masturbant ensemble, son amant lança un nouveau tango buccal.

Leur bouche se séparèrent et le chevelu glissa la sienne dans le cou de Mathieu, voulant le marquer à son tour. Le plus âgé mêla ses doigts à la chevelure folle, sentant ses dents contre sa peau. Il en voulait plus. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Antoine dut s'en apercevoir.

 **« Math… c'est ta première avec un gars ?**

 **\- Oui. Pas toi ?**

 **\- Non. »**

Antoine commença à sucer deux de ses doigts, un air pervers sur le visage. Mathieu haleta, mais il ne comprenait plus trop ce qu'il se passait : il ne voulait pas vraiment se faire sodomiser directement, à sec. Puis il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit le Patron, à savoir « tu trouveras ce qu'il faut sous le coussin tout à droite ». Il devait parler du canapé. Or, Antoine était actuellement allongé sur ledit coussin. Et… Que faisait-il ? Oh, dieux du ciel.

Le présentateur de WTC ?!, les joues rouges et le front transpirant, venait de s'enfoncer un doigt dans le rectum. Il s'empalait dorénavant dessus, ses mouvements de reins devenant bientôt lascifs. La bouche entrouverte, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'accoutumée, Antoine était la représentation même du mot « sexy ». Mathieu sentit son sexe réaffirmer son garde à vous et la pression sanguine augmenter considérablement. Au comble de l'excitation, il murmura :

 **« Oh bordel Antoine, je pourrais jouir rien qu'en te regardant faire ça. »**

Il lui sauta dessus et dévora ses lèvres, au sens propre : il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Ses mais se posèrent sur les fesses tant désirées et ses caresses, fiévreuses, se firent plus insistantes.

 **« Lève ton putain de cul, Daniel. Ou je te jure que je te prends maintenant.**

 **\- Aaaah…**

 **\- Putain de bordel de merde ! »**

Mathieu parvint à glisser sa main sous le coussin et récupéra deux objets : un tube de lubrifiant et un paquet de préservatifs. Du liquide pré-séminal avait goutté jusqu'à l'orifice du chevelu tellement il était excité, mais le plus vieux se doutait que ça ne suffirait pas : il remercia mentalement le Patron et s'empressa d'ouvrir le tube, versant précipitamment du gel sur ses doigts. Le regard fixé dans celui d'Antoine, il en glissa un dans l'anneau de chair, déjà bien dilaté. Ce dernier gémit fortement. Apparemment, le Patron n'avait pas choisi de la merde.

 **« Math', tu peux y aller.**

 **\- T'es sûr ?**

 **\- Putain, oui, vas-y ! »**

Le Youtuber déchira un emballage et déroula un préservatif sur son sexe. Il n'en pouvait plus, et encore moins quand Antoine releva le bassin pour lui présenter ses fesses. Mathieu était tellement excité qu'il ne put parler. Il étala du lubrifiant sur le préservatif et se présenta devant l'entrée. Juste ce contact le rendit complètement fou.

Il se replaça correctement, relevant encore le bassin d'Antoine et surélevant ses jambes. Lui, un genou sur le canapé et l'autre redressé, amorça un mouvement de rein et le pénétra lentement. Trop lentement. Ils gémirent tous deux.

 **« Putain, Antoine, ce que t'as le cul serrééaaaah! »**

Sa voix était littéralement partie en couille car Antoine avait remué son bassin d'impatience.

 **« Math, ferme ta gueule et accélère, putain. »**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mathieu commença à le pilonner, et leurs gémissements se firent de plus en plus audibles. Plus rien n'existait à part eux, et le sexe. Les va-et-viens se firent de plus en plus rapides et puissants. La prostate du plus grand était atteinte à chaque coup de buttoir et son dos allait craquer à force d'être autant cambré.

Mathieu appliqua le même rythme à l'érection d'Antoine, tandis que le bruit de ses propres testicules frappant contre son fessier l'excitaient davantage. Le plaisir montait autant que la température et les octaves.

Antoine se déversa dans la main de son amant, dans un cri plus long que les précédents. Ses chairs se resserrèrent autour de Mathieu qui, dans un dernier coup de reins, se vida instantanément, criant. Il trouva la force de se retirer et d'enlever le préservatif avant de s'avachir sur Antoine. Ce dernier attrapa des mouchoirs qui traînaient étonnement près du canapé et s'essuya, épuisé.

***** **/!\** ***** **FIN** YAOI **FIN** ***** **/!\** *****

Le plus vieux se blottit contre son amant et l'embrassa tendrement _[ça rime héhé]_. Il posa ensuite sa tête contre le torse moite, et ferma les yeux pour écouter les battements de son cœur, ralentissant progressivement.

 **« Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, Mathieu. »**

Celui-ci sourit, envahi de joie. Il s'endormit, terrassé par la fatigue. Antoine, apaisé par sa respiration lente, rejoignit Morphée à son tour.

Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tout le monde dormait depuis bien longtemps déjà quand le Patron rentra, silencieusement. Il avança dans le salon, curieux, et aperçut deux masses sombres dans le canapé. Il sourit et prit une photo, avec le flash, puisqu'ils dormaient – au pire, s'il les réveillait, il s'en foutait.

 **« Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Dormez bien, bande de couillons. »**

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas léger.

* * *

FIN ! Du chapitre hein, pas de la fic. J'espère que ça vous a plu! (premier yaoi de la fic..! u.u )

Rendez-vous au prochain épisode :

Trailer : de la romance dans l'air ! (mais pas d'eau de rose. Non.)

Bizou !


	25. Episode 23

(vous pouvez passer tout le blabla de l'auteur c'est vraiment hyper chiant)

Aveeeeeeeeeee ! En latin, pour le BAC, j'étudie une œuvre qui parle d'orgies. J'ai trouvé un passage qui parle de pets. Génial !

 **Disclaimer :**

Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent. Si cette fiction dérange, je supprime.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Épisode 22 : Stratagème du Patron, yaoi Matoine.

 **Rating du chapitre :** **T** pour le début, **M** pour la deuxième partie.

 **Présence de sang et de sexe, je mettrai un warning.**

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Doo wop a doo wop, shoopi doobi doo wop

Should I stay or should I go

I've got the Hangover, oh oh, oh !

Vous pouvez écouter du Kyo pour ce chapitre ! Et du De Palmas. (ouais, j'adore)

 **R** **aR :** **Kilian/Guest :** Ok, je vais te répondre rapidement. Maître Panda ne perd pas les pédales, mais je pense avoir montré son désappointement ! Pour les fautes d'étourderie ouais, je cherche le temps de relire tous les chapitres mais je l'ai pas encore trouvé… Quant aux descriptions médicales, j'ai dosé exactement comme je le voulais car je place des éléments importants pour la suite, que je noie dans des descriptions, volontairement. Ensuite, c'est Kingsley ;D avec un e. Du coup t'as le droit de me demander un OS xD (MHA ça compte aussi héhé). T'en as pensé quoi du yaoi alors ?

 **R** **emerciements** à KillerNinjaPanda. Et à tous les lecteurs ! Parce qu'on a dépassé les 1000 vues et que c'est génial \\(^0^)/

 **R** **eprise de l'écriture :** 03/06/18 Ouais ça craint, ça fait un mois que j'ai pas touché à ce chapitre… Il s'est passé tellement de choses en un mois.. ! Ma petite amie (non je suis déjà plus avec lol), mes 18 ans, les épreuves de BAC, et parcoursup… bref j'ai pas vraiment le temps de me consacrer à DBPMlol… Fin bref, j'ai de nouveau l'envie de lire, et depuis aujourd'hui l'envie d'écrire. Je promets rien, je passe le bac dans 15 jours ! Et tout le monde s'en fout ^^

* * *

 **Épisode 23 : Un con fort**

Quand Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit sexuellement confus. Il était nu, mais surtout, il avait dormi sur le canapé. Sur Antoine. Nu, lui aussi. Ah, oui. Quoi ?

Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Il se pinça (tout le monde faisait ça dans les films, non?). Il eut mal. Il sourit. Il mêla sa main aux cheveux de son matelas, qu'il embrassa timidement, sans le réveiller. La faible luminosité de la pièce indiquait qu'il était encore tôt : personne ne les surprendrait. Alors, il voulut savourer encore un peu et referma tranquillement les yeux, nichant de nouveau son nez tout contre Antoine. Il se rendormit…

oOoOo

Deux heures plus tard, Alice descendit les escaliers. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit le couple, qu'elle ne se priva pas de mater. Quoi, il avait vraiment un bon petit cul le Mathieu…

Elle alla chercher une couverture et les en recouvrit. Ensuite, toujours aussi silencieuse, elle se fit chauffer du lait. Peut-être devrait-elle vérifier que Maître Panda pût se réveiller un jour…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée du Patron. Il semblait réfléchir à une façon amusante de réveiller les deux cul-nul.

 **« Laisse-les dormir, les pauvres… »**

Le Patron se tourna vers elle : il n'avait pas senti sa présence. Il s'approcha, afin de parler moins fort.

 **« Ah non, l'occasion est trop belle là. T'es bien matinale, au fait.**

 **\- Ouais, j'étais assez impatiente… »**

L'homme hocha la tête, ne faisant aucune remarque quant aux cernes de la jeune femme.

 **« Tu pourrais les prendre en photo et la leur envoyer, en mettant la sonnerie de leur portable à fond.**

 **\- Pas bête, gamine, mais une photo comme ça, ça se gâche pas. Non, j'ai mieux.**

 **\- Plus trash ?**

 **\- Plus trash.**

 **\- Dès le matin quoi, t'es pas possible… »**

Il haussa les épaules ; pas besoin qu'il retirât ses lunettes pour qu'elle vît son clin d'œil. Il retourna au salon et déplaça un fauteuil dans la plus grande discrétion, le collant au canapé. Il s'y installa confortablement : jambes écartées, main sur l'entrejambe, clope – éteinte – au bec. Puis, il scruta intensément les deux endormis, qui ne le furent pas plus longtemps.

Antoine bâilla, se frottant les yeux. Il avait l'air plutôt à l'aise, et heureux. Rien de bien étonnant après une partie de jambes en l'air. Mathieu se redressa et, sentant la couverture glisser de son dos à son postérieur, tourna la tête.  
Puis il cria. Le Patron partit dans un rire machiavélique, et désigna le sexe du vidéaste, désormais découvert, son bond en arrière l'ayant propulsé à l'autre bout du canapé.

 **« Ça fait du bien de s'aérer la bite, gamin ?**

 **\- Putain, Patron ! T'es un gamin ! Enculé !**

 **\- C'est toi qui dis ça ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Attends, c'est toi qu'a mené la partie, gamin ? Avec ça ?** dit-il en désignant à nouveau le sexe de Mathieu qui s'empressa de le couvrir, rouge de honte.

 **\- Figure-toi qu'il s'en sert très bien** , intervint Antoine.

 **\- Sérieux ? Raconte, gamin !**

 **\- Mais, fermez-la, putain ! Vous faites chier ! »**

Il se leva, se drapant _[merci maman de m'avoir trouvé ce mot purée de prout]_ de la couverture. Mais ce faisant, il rendit apparente la nudité d'Antoine. Il le mata ouvertement, mais s'aperçut que le Patron ne se gênait pas non plus.

 **« T'es vraiment un obsédé ! Viens, Antoine.**

 **\- Oh, vous remettez ça ? Attendez, j'arrive.**

 **\- Dégage. Vraiment.**

 **\- Roh…**

 **\- Casse-toi !**

 **\- Ok, ok ! »**

Cédant face aux petits coups de poings du vidéaste, le Patron leva les mains et rejoignit Alice dans la cuisine. Mathieu entraîna son amant dans sa chambre, ramassant leurs vêtements, lubrifiant et préservatifs au passage.

 **« T'es fier de toi ?**

 **\- Plutôt, gamine.**

 **\- Mais quel enfant…**

 **\- Ouais, fin tu t'es bien rincé l'œil toi aussi.**

 **\- Bah quoi ? Faut en profiter, comme tu dis. »**

Alice lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la cuisine. Elle lui avait même préparé un café, qu'elle avait laissé sur la table. Le Patron sourit. Il commençait à l'apprécier, la gamine.

Il but son café, puis monta prendre sa douche, sauf que la salle de bains était occupée.

 **« Eh, je dois aller bosser, moi ! Libérez la salle de bains… Vous êtes en rut ou quoi ? »**

Antoine ouvrit la porte et en sortit, totalement habillé, et seul. Il avait l'air gêné.

 **« Quoi, t'étais seul gamin ? Mais il fout quoi l'autre ?**

 **\- Il attend pour prendre sa douche.**

 **\- Vous êtes d'un chiant, tous les deux… »**

Le Patron secoua la tête de consternation et entra prendre sa douche. Antoine, lui, frappa à la porte de la chambre de Mathieu. Il obtint la permission d'entrer, alors que le plus vieux était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon, par flemme sans doute. Lui aussi semblait mal à l'aise. La distance entre eux deux leur semblait infranchissable : ils avaient été amis si longtemps ! Comment réellement passer le pas ? Coucher ensemble n'en était qu'une première étape.

Antoine vint s'asseoir à côté de Mathieu, qui lui tomba dans les bras.

 **« Tu vas pas prendre ta douche, du coup ?**

 **\- Si si, j'attends que le Patron ait fini. On fait toujours comme ça.**

 **\- Hm, ok.**

 **\- Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je sais pas, t'as l'air… différent.**

 **\- Math, j'ai juste mal au cul, c'est rien.**

 **\- Arrête…**

 **\- Non, je suis sérieux.**

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fout assis ?**

 **\- Ben t'avais un air de petit chaton perdu…**

 **\- Ta gueule ! »**

Mathieu le poussa doucement et s'allongea contre lui, son nez dans son cou. Il inspira profondément, mais il ne parvint pas à se calmer. Il stressait beaucoup trop…

 **« Eh, Math ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Embrasse-moi.**

 **\- Quoi ? »**

Mathieu se redressa. Son inquiétude se lisait dans son regard. Il scruta les lèvres du chevelu, ne parvenant pas à s'en approcher. C'était beaucoup plus difficile une fois sobre.

Il sentit alors quelque chose appuyer sur sa nuque. Antoine s'était redressé à son tour ; il semblait si confiant, et si amoureux aussi. Comment avait-il pu confondre cette expression avec de l'amitié ? Il parcourut la distance qui les séparait encore et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Antoine entrouvrit la bouche, réclamant l'accès à la sienne. Il caressa doucement sa langue, respirant lentement. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient toujours liés d'un filet de bave. Mathieu pouffa : c'était pathétique ! Le plus jeune le serra dans ses bras, souriant.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, les faisant sursauter.

 **« La salle de bains est libre, les pédés ! Bonne journée ~ ! »**

Mathieu soupira.

 **« Il est vraiment content pour nous…**

 **\- Ah, et c'est comme ça qu'il nous le montre, tu crois?**

 **\- Je crois pas, j'en suis sûr !**

 **\- Il va nous faire chier encore longtemps ?**

 **\- Oh, oui… ! Tu vas voir… »**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alice était allée vérifier que tout allait bien du côté du Panda. Ce dernier émergeait lentement de son sommeil artificiel. Mais il allait bien ! Pour ne pas se faire repérer, Alice préféra faire demi-tour sur la pointe des pieds. Cependant, le Prof, lui, l'avait entendue arriver.

 **« Alors, Alice, le plan du Patron a-t-il fonctionné ?**

 **\- Ouiiii ! Je crois que Mathieu et Antoine se sont mis ensemble !**

 **\- Eh, mais c'est fantastique ! Comme quoi, le Patron peut avoir de bonnes idées. Bon, évidemment, ma coopération était indispensable, et je dois admettre que j'ai plutôt bien..**

 **\- Tu vas arrêter de te jeter des fleurs, quat'yeux ?! Je t'entends !** intervint le Patron depuis le salon.

 **\- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi, ce surnom m'agace…**

 **\- Justement ! J'suis là pour te ramener sur terre, du con ! »**

Le Prof et Alice échangèrent un regard mi-exaspéré mi-amusé. La jeune femme revint au salon.

 **« Tu t'en vas ?**

 **\- Y'en a qui bossent, gamine.**

 **\- Et tu fais quoi comme boulot, déjà ?**

 **\- Ça dépend de mon humeur. Là, je vais recruter des putes.**

 **\- Ah.**

 **\- Appelle-ça un casting si tu veux, haha ! Sauf que le micro, c'est ma bite !**

 **\- Quel humour, Patron ! Je suis morte de rire !**

 **\- Je suis pas le préféré des fans pour rien, héhé. Sur ce. »**

Il la salua et sortit, encore tout fier de sa blague. Alice soupira. Elle aussi devait se remettre au travail… Elle allait retourner à l'étage quand Maître Panda entra au salon. Il semblait vraiment lent, comme s'il marchait dans du coton.

 **« Euh, bonjour ! T'as bien dormi ? T'as l'air…**

 **\- J'ai carrément la tête dans le cul ouais… J'ai dû manger trop de bambou…**

 **\- Thé ?**

 **\- S'il te plaît, ouais. »**

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine. Alice alluma la bouilloire. Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit le Patron la veille, comme quoi Maître Panda n'était pas celui que l'on pensait. Mais en le voyant ainsi, avec sa bouille encore endormie et son kigurumi mal boutonné, elle ne put être d'accord avec lui. Et puis, elle avait le temps de se faire un avis.

 **« Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Oh, déjà, me réveiller… Et ensuite, bah… Je dois réfléchir à des chansons pour le prochain SLG.**

 **\- Tu veux un coup de main ?**

 **\- Oh ! Pourquoi pas, oui ! T'as rien à faire, toi ?**

 **\- Si, je dois travailler un peu mon anglais. Mais justement, autant le faire en chanson ! »**

Maître Panda approuva, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Jusqu'alors, seule la Fille avait témoigné de l'intérêt pour ses chansons, mais elle chantait terriblement faux, alors qu'Alice…

 **« Tu as pris des cours de chant ?** s'enquit-il, curieux.

 **\- Quand j'étais plus petite, oui. Et j'ai fait du solfège, aussi.**

 **\- Wah, génial ! Tu sais jouer d'un instrument ?**

 **\- Oui ! Du piano, et un peu de saxophone !**

 **\- Géniaaal ! Cette chance, je suis autodidacte moi.**

 **\- T'as jamais pris de cours ?!**

 **\- Non, jamais ! Enfin, j'ai déjà demandé de l'aide au Prof et au Patron parfois, mais..**

 **\- Au Patron ? Le Prof, je veux bien, mais… Au Patron ?**

 **\- Ouais, il sait jouer du piano ! Surprenant, hein ?**

 **\- Bah carrément, ouais… !**

 **\- Je sais. Bon allez, tu viens ? »**

Maître Panda but son thé et se leva, motivé. Alice sourit et le suivit dans sa « grotte ». Elle ne comprenait toujours pas cette appellation, car il s'agissait certes de la pièce la plus froide de la maison, mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à une grotte… Enfin, mis à part les murs de pierre brute. « Tanière » encore, elle aurait compris, le lit occupant une grande partie de la chambre. L'autre partie se résumait en un bureau, un synthétiseur, un piano, un micro, et des affiches de pandas et décors de bambous un peu partout.

 **« C'est ici que tu enregistres tes chansons ?**

 **\- Yep ! C'est beaucoup plus silencieux qu'en haut. Mais parfois je vais dans le bureau de Mathieu, ou au salon, quand les autres participent aussi.**

 **\- J'aimerais tellement chanter aussi bien que toi…**

 **\- Mais, tu chantes déjà super bien ! Ta voix de tête manque d'assurance, mais franchement, avec un peu d'entraînement, tu ferais une super chanteuse !**

 **\- Oh, merci !**

 **\- D'ailleurs, tu comptes faire quoi une fois diplômée ?**

 **\- Oh, mon rêve serait de traduire des livres… Des tonnes de livres. En anglais, et en japonais.**

 **\- Tu sais lire le japonais ?**

 **\- Partiellement, oui !**

 **\- Là, tu m'impressionnes… »**

Il la regarda encore quelques instants comme si elle allait se mettre à clignoter, puis se détourna, reportant son attention sur son petit bureau.

 **« En fait, Mathieu n'a pas encore sélectionné la vidéo pour le prochain Instant Panda.**

 **\- C'est pas les fans qui votent pour ça ?**

 **\- Si si, c'est ce que j'entendais par Mathieu.**

 **\- Ouais, ouais.**

 **\- D'ailleurs, il est pas trop inspiré ces temps-ci.**

 **\- Oh, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Il a enfin réussi à se faire Antoine !**

 **\- Ah bah quand même ! Purée, je savais pas, ça date de quand ?**

 **\- Cette nuit ! Héhé ! »**

Quand le Maître fut remis de ses émotions, Alice et lui commencèrent à chercher des chansons qu'ils pourraient reprendre. Si lui était auteur-compositeur-interprète, Alice ne savait que chanter. Oh, elle avait bien inventé quelques mélodies, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Ils voulurent donc reprendre une chanson déjà existante. Ils choisirent _Requiem pour un fou_ de Johnny Hallyday, en duo avec Lara Fabian. Mais il leur fallait d'abord quelque chose de plus facile pour s'échauffer… Ils se lancèrent donc sur Ashes Remain, _On my own._ _[c'est ce que mon portable a choisi aléatoirement, désolée]_ Maître Panda la lança en karaoké, n'en connaissant pas la partition.

Ils chantèrent ainsi plus d'une heure, de Kylie Minogue, passant par Bill Deraime, à Nirvana et à l'éternel U2. Ils jouèrent un peu de piano, Alice s'agaçant assez rapidement à cause de la raideur de ses doigts. _[non pas de ça entre nous les amis]_ Pour cause, elle n'avait plus joué depuis au moins deux mois ! Puis, en entendant les plaintes de leur estomac, ils décidèrent d'aller faire le repas. Alice se doutait que Mathieu ne s'en serait pas occupé. Et puis, qui d'autre l'aurait fait, le Geek ?

Ils se rendirent donc à la cuisine, et s'appliquèrent à confectionner un déjeuner équilibré. Au menu : wok de légumes, accompagné de patates sautées et de pilons de poulet.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement, et Wifi s'enfuit en sifflant. Pour cause : Capsule de bière déboula dans le salon, tout excité.

 **« Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai trouvé ce pauvre chien dehors, tout seul ? Où est le Hippie ?**

 **\- Hey, salut la Fille ! Ça s'est bien passé chez ta copine ?**

 **\- Ouais, ouais, mais là on s'en fout. C'est de la maltraitance animale ! Où est le Hippie ?**

 **\- T'as regardé dans les pots de fleurs ?**

 **\- Alice ! C'est sérieux là !**

 **\- Roh… Calme-toi, je vais le chercher. Il doit être dans sa chambre. »**

Alice se rendit à l'étage, laissant à Maître Panda le soin de calmer la Fille. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre du Hippie et entra avant d'avoir reçu une réponse. Elle n'en aurait pas reçu et, surtout, elle considérait la situation assez urgente pour se montrer impolie. Le Hippie était assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, en position de méditation. Un encens suspect se diffusait dans l'air et une musique psychédélique sortait d'une petite enceinte posée au sol.

 **« What the fuck… ? Hippie ?**

 **\- Oh, salut grosse !**

 **\- Désolée de te déranger…**

 **\- C'est rien grosse, je t'ai entendue arriver. Enfin, j'ai senti ton aura grosse…**

– **Euh, d'accord. Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? »**

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'air totalement stone. Bon, juste un peu. Il arrêta la musique et se leva, mettant quelques secondes à se stabiliser.

 **« Ça faisait combien de temps que t'étais comme ça ?**

 **\- Je sais pas grosse, quatre ou cinq heures.**

 **\- T… Tant que ça ? T'as pas les jambes engourdies ?**

 **\- Pas plus que d'habitude grosse ! C'est sympa de t'inquiéter. Love. »**

Il fit un cœur avec ses mains et lui emboîta le pas. Ils descendirent, le Hippie en tête, chantonnant _Buffalo_ _Soldier_. Son chien vint à sa rencontre, tout guilleret.

 **« Eeeeh tout doux, tout doux ! Bon chien.**

 **\- Ah, te voilà, toi ! Que faisait-il dehors, ce pauvre chien ?**

 **\- Du calme grosse, il voulait juste prendre l'air.**

 **\- Et tu l'as laissé seul, sans défense, démuni ?**

 **\- Bah, euh, oui… J'ai confiance en lui, grosse. C'est un bon chien. »**

La Fille voulut continuer son speech sur son irresponsabilité et son immaturité, mais le fait était que le chien allait très bien, et obéissait au Hippie sans broncher. Ce dernier put le faire marcher sur ses pattes arrières, sans friandise.

 **« Bon je dois admettre que tu ne t'en occupes pas si mal que ça…**

 **\- Grosse, même complètement stone je laisserais pas Capsule de Bière à l'abandon.**

 **\- Euh, oui. Désolée… »**

Le ton froid du Hippie en avait surpris plus d'une. Son hygiène pouvait être douteuse, son teint jaunâtre, il n'était certes pas responsable de lui-même, mais son chien était toute sa vie.

Des bruits se firent entendre dans les escaliers, les deux responsables se fuyant ostensiblement du regard. Oui, Antoine et Mathieu se joignaient à la joyeuse bande, car l'auteure bug malencontreusement sur ce passage depuis un[deux] mois donc faudrait avancer un peu maintenant. [wa je sais plus du tout ce que je voulais écrire xD help] Mathieu, le sourcil froncé, ne fit aucune remarque quant au visage fermé du Hippie ni à l'air coupable de la Fille.

 **« Où est le Panda ?**

 **\- Dans la cuisine. Mais vu l'odeur, il devrait pas tard… ,** fut coupée Alice.

 **\- A TAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je disais…**

 **\- J'arrive tout de suite, annonça le Hippie** , se rendant à l'étage avec son chien. **»**

Maître Panda commença à servir les assiettes, moyennant des parts différentes selon les personnes qui s'asseyaient à table. Alice poussa Antoine à côté d'un Mathieu aux joues rougeoyantes. La Fille rayonnait de nouveau, et le Geek descendit en quatrième vitesse les rejoindre à table, presque immédiatement rattrapé par le Hippie, seul.

 **« Merci Seigneur Panda pour cet humble repas, blablabli blablabla, amen !**

 **\- Bon appétiiiiiiit !**

 **-** **Le Prof mange pas avec nous ?** s'étonna Alice.

 **-** **Non, il préfère manger seul dans son labo. Du coup je lui ai mis sa part de côté et je la réchaufferai plus tard,** répondit Maître Panda.

 **\- Il a toujours été solitaire !** ajouta la Fille. **Pas comme certains ! »**

Elle regardait fixement Antoine, qui de sa fourchette manquait sa bouche presque à chaque fois, se mettant des légumes partout sauf là où il fallait. Se sentant observé, il détourna le regard de Mathieu, qu'il dévorait des yeux.

 **« Vous êtes vraiment trop kawaii tous les deux !**

 **\- Arrête, tu me vomis des cœurs dessus c'est dégoûtant.** râla Alice.

 **\- Alice, avoue qu'ils sont vraiment trop mignons !**

 **\- Bon, vous pourriez juste nous lâcher ? Sérieusement ! Vous êtes hyper lourdes vous deux !** s'exaspéra Mathieu, rouge vif.

 **\- Bah bravo Alice, tu l'as vexé. T'es contente ?**

 **\- Stop ! Arrêtez. Vraiment. Non ! Taisez-vous. Voilà.**

 **\- Eh Mathieu ?** s'enquit Maître Panda.

 **\- Oh non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!**

 **\- Non, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez de votre anus les gars.**

 **\- Ça me réconforte, merci.**

 **\- Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai déjà quelques idées pour le prochain Instant Panda et que du coup j'attends les résultats du vote !**

 **\- Ah, ok ! Super ! Si seulement les autres s'investissaient comme toi…**

 **\- Héhé.**

 **\- Mathieu, pourquoi tu mets ta main sur la cuisse d'Antoine ?** demanda innocemment le Geek.

 **\- … ça suffit je me casse. »**

Mathieu se leva précipitamment de table. Antoine lui prit la main et le regarda d'un air amoureux.

 **« Mais non, reste, mamour, t'as pas encore fini ton assiette.**

 **\- C'est une blague.**

 **\- Allez !** s'exclama Antoine, lui tendant sa fourchette comme on le fait à un enfant.

 **\- Tu te fiches de moi. Connard. Trou du cul. Va te faire foutre.**

 **\- Tu disais ça d'un autre ton hier soir mon amour.**

 **\- … Merde ! »**

Mathieu se libéra, et s'éloigna d'un pas raide de gêne et de colère. De son côté, Antoine riait bien, toute gêne oubliée.

 **« Antoine, il va te détester.  
\- Mais non, il aime bien qu'on l'embête.**

 **\- Que tu l'embêtes.**

 **\- Toi et le Patron** , souligna le Geek.

 **\- Ça c'est très glauque.**

 **\- Vous inquiétez pas, je sais comment faire pour qu'il arrête de bouder.**

 **\- Tu vas le sucer ?** tenta Alice.

 **\- Mais… Alice ! T'es pire que le Patron !** s'indigna la Fille.

 **\- Mon innocence !**

 **\- Peut-être bien.** répondit Antoine, un sourire en coin.

 **\- J'ai plus faim. J'ai baissé ma garde comme le Patron est parti. Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! Surtout toi, Alice !** le Geek repoussa son assiette.

 **\- Comment gâcher un repas…**

 **\- Oups, désolé Maître…**

 **\- C'est pas grave, je mettrai tout dans un tupperware ; le Patron a toujours faim, il finira. »**

Alice terminait son assiette quand le Geek se leva pour débarrasser, poussant le Hippie à se dépêcher – lui non plus n'avait pas terminé. Mathieu revint subitement dans la pièce, marchant d'un pas rapide. Il saisit le col d'Antoine et scella leurs lèvres d'un air sur-possessif et vénère. La Fille applaudit, réjouie. Le Geek semblait halluciner et le Hippie mangeait sans regarder. Maître souriait, Alice riait.

 **« Vous m'emmerdez, tous. A me faire chier alors que l'autre connard de Patron est pas là. Et toi. Oui, toi, _chéri_. Ce soir, pas de cul. Ni demain. T'es puni. Connard. »**

Il repartit dans l'autre sens, fulminant mais fier de son coup. Antoine, catastrophé, se leva et le suivit en courant, le suppliant de le pardonner. Ce revirement acheva Alice qui pleurait désormais de rire.

 **« Si le Patron était là ! »**

oOoOoOo

oOo **/!\** **WARNING : SEXE** **/!\** oOo

 **« Anh…. Anh ! Aaaaaaanh.. !**

 **\- Ouais, pas mal, mais ça s'entend que tu simules gamine.**

 **\- Mais, Monsieur !**

 **\- Patron.**

 **\- Je suis même pas en condition ! Laissez-moi une seconde chance, je vous en supplie !**

 **\- Tiens, montre-moi comment tu supplies justement. »**

La jeune femme, une brune visiblement maghrebine, se mit à faire les yeux doux, se penchant légèrement en avant pour bien montrer son décolleté, et faisant une moue triste avec sa bouche.

Le Patron passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui redressant la tête. Il lui toucha la poitrine, la palpant. La fille ne broncha pas, se laissant faire. Le Patron tiqua, et la testa autrement : il l'insulta. Elle s'en offusqua. Puis il lui tira les cheveux sans la prévenir.

 **« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!**

 **\- T'es mauvaise, gamine. T'es dans la profession depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- 4 ou 5 mois.**

 **\- Voilà, c'est ça. Une débutante. Combien de clients par jour ?**

 **\- Par… jour ?!**

 **\- … Allez, au revoir. »**

Agacé d'avoir perdu du temps, le Patron se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis et sorti de la pièce sombre, puis du bâtiment. Il était déçu : son contact l'avait mal renseigné. Ou alors il lui avait menti, et il devrait le punir. Quelle perte de temps… Pour une fois, il aurait préféré rester chez lui à faire chier Mathieu. ç'aurait été plus rentable.

Il regarda son téléphone, faisant défiler les messages. Tatiana était sa favorite, mais aussi sa secrétaire en quelque sorte. Si elle gérait son bordel principal en son absence, elle lui notait aussi tous ses « rendez-vous » quotidiens. Oh, il pouvait s'en charger lui même, mais la désormais blonde insistait pour le faire.

Ainsi, il trouva l'adresse de sa prochaine rencontre et commença à s'y rendre. Ce qu'il faisait ? Des sortes de castings, des recrutements. Il allait voir les filles sur leur lieu de travail, jaugeant ainsi leurs habitudes et capacités, avant de les tester lui-même. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui aurait tout aussi bien pu s'en charger, l'un de ses subordonnés lambda, mais ça l'amusait. Et puis il avait un don pour dégoter les perles rares.

Il arriva donc devant l'entrée d'un bar sordide. La devanture ne donnait pas envie d'entrer, mais son emplacement était plutôt avantageux : pile à l'angle d'un carrefour. Il entra et n'eut pas besoin de se présenter : il était connu.

 **« Entrez, entrez, Patron ! Par ici. Venez. »**

On le fit parcourir quelques couloirs éclairés d'une lumière rouge et tamisée, contrastant avec l'air lugubre de la bâtisse. Puis il entra dans une sorte de local aménagé en chambre et fut laissé seul avec une magnifique jeune fille, à qui il ne donnait pas 19 ans. Elle était mince et sa peau était blanche, trop blanche.

Quelle phrase allait-il sortir en premier ? Elle était déterminante. Lui demander son nom serait peut-être trop normal. Lui demander si elle suçait ? Trop direct.

 **« Quels sont tes talents, gamine ?**

 **\- … Je… »**

Elle avait une voix magnifique et de grands yeux bleus naïfs. Si elle semblait timide, sa tenue exprimait au contraire une grande débauche. Quoi de plus étonnant pour une pute, me diriez-vous.

 **« Déshabille-toi. »**

La fille s'exécuta. D'abord, elle se leva et avança d'une démarche féline vers le Patron, retirant son haut d'une manière sensuelle. Ses grands cils lui donnaient un air immature, mais son sourire était faux. Elle s'appuya contre le Patron et colla sa cuisse contre son entrejambe.

 **« Tu donnes trop d'un coup. Il faut faire attendre le client, sinon tu ne le fidélises pas. Prends ton temps.**

 **\- Et … Comme ça ? »**

Cette voix… La fille ralentit ses mouvements, avec une grâce étonnante. Puis elle poussa le Patron et le fit tomber sur le lit.

 **« Tu as du culot, j'aime ça gamine,** dit le Patron en souriant d'un air pervers. **»**

Elle sourit en réponse, puis s'assit à califourchon sur lui. En réalité, elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle était sensée faire. On lui avait juste dit qu'un homme, se faisant appeler le Patron, voulait la recruter et qu'elle devait absolument le convaincre. Par on, elle pensait à l'un de ses amis. Car son patron ne voulait pas la perdre, mais avait dû s'incliner face à l'imposante prestance du Patron, et à sa réputation sanglante.

 **« Que sais-tu faire ?**

 **\- Tout, Patron.**

 **\- Combien de temps ?**

 **\- Des heures.**

 **\- Combien de fois ?**

 **\- Autant que vous me le demanderez.**

 **\- Pourquoi te recruterais-je ?**

 **\- C'est moi qui vous le demande, Patron... »**

Elle se pencha sur lui, lui présentant ainsi la poitrine, qu'elle dénuda d'un geste expert. Dans la foulée, elle se tourna légèrement pour retirer son micro short. Le Patron s'immobilisa.

 **« Tu pratiques le bondage ?**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- En réalité, je n'ai jamais essayé, Patron. »**

Celui-ci se redressa rapidement, la faisant s'asseoir au sol. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre quelle faute elle avait commise. Le Patron, lui, regardait la porte.

 **« Ne partez pas, Patron… Je ne vous ai pas encore tout montré. »**

Elle commença à lui caresser l'entrejambe, puis à la lécher par-dessus son pantalon.

 **« Arrête ça. Lève-toi et enfile ça. »**

 **Fin warning**

Il lui lança un t-shirt plus ample que celui qu'elle portait précédemment, et se leva.

 **« Attends-moi ici. »**

Il partit sans attendre. La jeune fille, déconcertée, se mit à prier.

Le Patron franchit les couloirs en sens inverse et entra dans le bar. Le gérant et mac se tenait derrière le comptoir, essuyant des verres avec un torchon si sale que les verres en sortaient encore plus crasseux*.

 **« Alors ? C'est ma meilleure pute, je te la vends à prix d'or.**

 **\- Qui t'a dit de me tutoyer ?**

 **\- Pardon, Patron.**

 **\- Comment elle s'appelle ?**

 **\- Ç'a une importante, le nom d'une pute ?**

 **\- Pour moi, oui.**

 **\- Faudra lui demander, je m'en souviens plus.**

 **\- T'en as combien des comme ça ?** le Patron grinçait des dents.

 **\- Cinq, six ou sept, je sais plus.**

 **\- Je les veux toutes.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais, Patron ? Tvous voulez ruiner mon business ?**

 **\- Exactement.**

 **\- Je suis un bon concurrent, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Dans la connerie, oui. Je supporte pas les salauds dans ton genre.**

 **\- Les quoi ?!**

 **\- Les petits cons qui frappent des meufs pour compenser leur micropénis.**

 **\- Répète un peu?! »**

Le Patron ricana et s'approcha de l'autre type. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs que ses lunettes ne pouvaient arrêter.

 **« Où sont les autres filles ?**

 **\- C'est hors de question ! Elles sont à moi ! C'est moi qui les ai trouvées !**

 **\- Ma main dans ta gueule aussi tu vas la trouver, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! »**

Le coup partit tout seul : l'homme avait attrapé les verres à portée de ses mains et les lançait à la tête du Patron, qui les dévia tous, recevant quelques éclats dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci vraiment en colère, il saisit l'homme par son col et parvint à le hisser puis à le lancer de son côté du bar, droit sur l'une des tables bancales (avec un semblant de moroté (une variante d'ipon) en gros, pour ceux qui veulent visualiser). Le Patron se rua sur lui et le rua de coups, d'abord de pied, puis avec une chaise qui se brisa rapidement.

 **/!\ WARNING : sang /!\**

Un cri aigu se fit entendre. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour en trouver la source : la jeune fille était venue voir ce qu'il se passait. Le barman en profita pour faire tomber le Patron et courut vers la prostituée, la saisissant par les cheveux. Il s'empara d'un éclat de verre et le colla à la base du cou de son otage. Le Patron se releva rapidement.

 **« Mec, t'es totalement débile, t'es en train de menacer ta propre pute là.**

 **\- Tu t'approches pas ou je la bute !**

 **\- C'est ce que je dis, t'es complètement débile.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu la veux autant ?**

 **\- …** le Patron tiqua.

 **\- Réponds !**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, je supporte pas les gars qui brutalisent leurs propres putes pour les forcer à travailler plus qu'elles ne peuvent.**

 **\- Elles aiment ça, ces chiennes de putes !**

 **\- Et toi, tu vas aimer souffrir. »**

Plus rapide que son ombre [#Lucky Luke], le Patron dégaina son flingue et tira dans le bras armé de l'homme, qui hurla de douleur. La fille hurla d'épouvante et se dégagea, s'éloignant en courant des deux hommes. Le Patron s'approcha du barman et le mit à genoux, son flingue sur son front. Le canon, encore fumant, brûlait la peau du mac.

 **« Où sont les autres ?**

 **\- Dégage ! Je vais te tuer !**

 **\- Réponds ! Où t'as mis les autres ?!**

 **\- Je vais te saigner ! Fils de pute ! »**

Le Patron faillit tirer mais se ravisa et préféra l'assommer d'un bon coup de crosse dans la tempe. Les dents serrées, il ne parvint pas à calmer sa respiration. S'il ne s'était pas interdit de tuer [#Kenshin], il aurait descendu cet enfoiré sans hésitation. Il se força à se calmer, du moins en partie, et se tourna vers la fille, terrorisée.

 **Fin warning**

 **« Eh, je te ferai pas de mal gamine.**

 **\- Comment je peux en être sûre ?**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas. Mais je te donne ma parole que jamais je ne te frapperai. Jamais. Pas comme lui. Et pour le vérifier, il faut que tu me suives.**

 **\- Je suis engagée ?**

 **\- Ouais. Et tes six copines aussi.**

 **\- Elles sont cinq.**

 **\- Tu peux me montrer où elles sont ?**

 **\- Oui, Patron.**

 **\- Comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **\- Jadwiga.**

 **\- C'est** **de** **quelle origine ?**

 **\- Polonaise.**

 **\- Pas mal, pas mal. Allez, montre-moi où sont tes collègues… »**

Il partit à sa suite, et libéra les cinq autre prostituées. L'homme qui les embauchait était un vrai salaud. Elles étaient entassées dans un vieil appartement minable, avec un canapé et un réfrigérateur moisi pour elles toutes. Puisqu'elles n'avaient nulle part d'autre où aller, elles se laissaient exploiter. D'elles six, seule Jadwiga parlait français. Les autres baragouinaient en anglais, mais parlaient russe ou arabe. C'était parfait : Tatiana, qui les formerait, parlait ces trois langues couramment.

Le Patron ramena ses nouvelles recrues à son bordel et leur servit à boire, cherchant sa favorite.

Il la trouva dans l'une des salles de bain, en train de se coiffer.

 **« Ça s'est bien passé ? On dirait que t'as vu un cadavre, Patron.**

 **\- C'est pas passé loin. Le bar pourri là, que Georg m'a conseillé, un vrai connard celui-là.**

 **\- Qui, Georg ou le barman ?**

 **\- Les deux. Ce mec bat ses putes, putain. Ça me met hors de moi les enflures comme ça.**

 **\- Tu ne l'as pas tué ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu as failli. Où sont-elles ?**

 **\- Je les ai laissées dans la salle d'attente. Sur les six, une seule parle français. Tu devras gérer les cinq autres. Ah, et elles sont en mauvaise santé, donc vas-y mollo pour commencer.**

 **\- Comme tu veux, Patron. Je peux les voir ?**

 **\- Ouais, viens. »**

Ils allèrent voir les nouvelles, qui s'étaient assises pour la plupart, mal à l'aise. Zadwiga les rassurait comme elle pouvait. Mais toutes avaient vu leur ancien mac en sang, alors comment pouvaient-elles se sentir en confiance ?

Le Patron entra, et toutes se raidirent. Il soupira. Il n'était pas rare que ses putes le craignissent au début, mais il n'aimait pas leur regard dans ces cas-là. Ça lui rappelait ses mauvaises passes.

Tatiana entra à son tour et regarda le Patron. Il n'avait pas menti. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de ces filles. Elles étaient novices, maigres et pâles.

 **« Gamine, fais juste ce que je te demande. L'argent, c'est pas ton problème.**

 **\- Oui, Patron. »**

Elle détestait se soumettre, mais de un, il avait raison, et de deux, elle devait se montrer obéissante devant les nouvelles. Elle s'empressa d'ailleurs de se présenter et de les rassurer. Le Patron la laissa faire et sortit fumer une clope dans une autre pièce.

Une petite main lui saisit le bras et il se retourna. Jadwiga le regardait, toute crainte avait disparu de son regard.

 **« Merci de nous avoir tirées de là.**

 **\- Ne me le faites pas regretter.**

 **\- Non, Patron. Nous travaillerons nuit et jour pour vous.**

 **\- Pas question. Ici, vous êtes pas des esclaves. Ni des vagins rechargeables. »**

Un groupe d'employées passa. Toutes saluèrent respectueusement le Patron, regardant la nouvelle avec envie : le Patron lui accordait son temps, quelle chance !

 **« Eh, Jessica, viens te présenter.**

 **\- Patron! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **\- Dis à la petite combien t'es payée, et parle-lui de tes horaires. J'ai du travail. »**

Il se retira dans son appartement privé. En réalité, il ne voulait pas entendre encore les mêmes louanges. Certes, il exploitait moins ses putes que d'autres, mais il restait un trafiquant. Il vendait des corps et même s'il les protégeait, rien ne lui assurait qu'elles étaient heureuses de leur condition.

 **« Tu es nouvelle ?**

 **\- Oui, le Patron vient tout juste de me recruter.  
\- Que tu es jolie… Tu vas beaucoup plaire aux clients !**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Ici, en fait, les horaires c'est toi qui les choisis. Tu as une semaine de repos forcé quand tu as tes règles, bon à part si tu as des fantasmes liés au sang ou qu'on a des clients spéciaux… Euh tu ne peux travailler que trois jours de suite, ou quatre jours une seule fois par mois. Donc au total on a quoi… deux semaines de repos par mois ? Et pour le salaire, ça dépend aussi de ce que tu fais. Certaines putes sont très demandées et peuvent gagner 500 euros par jour, les autres ont au moins 100 euros. Le Patron nous garantit un salaire minimum quoi qu'il arrive. Si tu as le moindre problème, c'est moi qu'il faut venir voir. Et si t'as des conseils à demander, faut t'adresser à Tatiana !**

 **\- … Là où je travaillais, j'avais deux jours de repos par mois.**

 **\- Eh pep ! Ne parle jamais du passé ! C'est une règle. Ici, on ne parle que du présent ,ou du futur. Et ne demande jamais au Patron si c'est son vrai nom, ça le met furax. Je crois. A ta place j'éviterais de le mettre en colère.**

 **\- Oui…**

 **\- Bon, si jamais tu me cherches, appelle Jessica à l'accueil ! Et si tu me trouves pas, généralement je suis chambre 3 sous le nom de PanthèreRose. Salut, et bonne chance! »**

Jessica s'éloigna. Jadwiga se pressa de rejoindre ses amies. Elle devait absolument leur dire ! Cet endroit serait un paradis pour elles. Elles seraient toujours obligées de vendre leur corps, mais cette fois, dans de bonnes conditions. Peut-être qu'un jour elles auraient suffisamment d'argent pour faire leur vie autrement…  
Tatiana, de son côté, expliquait le fonctionnement du bordel aux nouvelles recrues. Elles semblaient enthousiastes, mais vraiment novices. Elles allaient avoir droit à une formation en bonne et due forme !

Pour le moment, obéissant au Patron, elle leur accorda deux jours de congé pour se revigorer. Elle leur attribua un logement de sorte de ne pas les séparer, et leur dit de venir au moins deux fois par jour pour visiter et rencontrer le personnel. Car il était des plus importants ! Entre les responsables de l'accueil, qui prenaient les clients et dirigeaient les putes dans leur chambre, les agent de nettoyage, les relais qui faisaient circuler les informations et le matériel, les agents de sécurité et les putes elles-mêmes, ça faisait du monde. Tatiana s'occupait exclusivement de ces dernières. Elle les formait, puis les dirigeait et les cadrait.

Elle était redoutée et redoutable : sévère, elle ne tolérait pas l'erreur, mais c'était aussi la seule à tenir tête au Patron, et elle était respectée pour son talent dans la profession. Aucune d'elles n'était si endurante, ni si experte. Elle n'était pas favorite pour rien.

Même pas le temps de souffler qu'on l'appela à l'accueil : le Patron demandait à la voir.

Elle se rendit à son appartement.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te manque déjà ?**

 **\- Tu leur as donné du repos j'espère.**

 **\- Mais oui, Patron… Quoi que, je n'ai pas vu la petite blonde bien longtemps.**

 **\- Elle était avec moi.**

 **\- Hm…**

 **\- Celle-là, elle sera une grande pute, c'est moi qui t'le dis.**

 **\- Je te crois. C'est tout ?**

 **\- Non, je voulais voir avec toi l'organisation des prochains jours. J'en ai marre du recrutement, je finis toujours par boxer un connard.**

 **\- Haha, dis plutôt que la baise te manque.**

 **\- J'ai jamais arrêté de baiser. C'est toi qui me manques, toi et tes nibards.**

 **\- Tu veux faire quoi ? Pas question de tester les nouvelles, mon Patron m'a ordonné de les envoyer se reposer.**

 **\- Très drôle. Tu devais pas donner un cours cet aprem ?**

 **\- Si, je devais justement y aller. Tu veux..**

 **\- Me joindre à toi, ouais.**

 **\- Parfait. Je cherchais justement un moyen de rendre ces filles moins mollassonnes.**

 **\- Je me change et on y va.**

 **\- T'as pas de sang sur toi.**

 **\- Je sens l'odeur.**

 **\- … Fais ce que tu veux, je serai chambre 5.**

 **\- M'attends pas. »**

Le Patron se doucha rapidement. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir le sang, même s'il n'en avait reçu que quelques éclaboussures. Il se vêtit correctement, avec son éternel costard noir.

La petite Jadwiga l'avait réellement chauffé ; il avait dû puiser dans ses minces réserves de self-control pour ne pas la sauter sur le champ. Il avait hâte de devoir la tester. En attendant, il allait s'amuser avec Tatiana et en mettre plein la vue à son groupe de jeunes putes. Sûrement celles qu'il avait recrutées quelques mois auparavant. Tatiana s'était souvent plainte de leur manque de productivité. Elles ne satisfaisaient pas assez la clientèle, apparemment.

 **/!\** **WARNING : SEXE** **/!\**

Il fallait leur apprendre à frustrer un homme sans le lui montrer. Leur apprendre à jouer de leurs charmes, correctement. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de faire bander et éjaculer le client, non ; il fallait le rendre accro, lui donner envie de revenir. Le Patron savait exactement ce qui lui restait à faire : une jolie partie de jambes en l'air, sa spécialité ! Il regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir Tatiana rien que pour lui ce jour-ci. Il appréciait particulièrement leurs nuits endiablées, qui parfois s'étiraient jusqu'à l'aube, ou plus si affinités.

Ce fut donc avec impatience qu'il se rendit à la chambre numéro 5. L'une des plus grandes, parfaite pour les rendez-vous à plusieurs. Peut-être aurait-il droit à un cortège de putes à genoux pour lui sucer la queue. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se sentit durcir.

Le bordel n'était pas particulièrement grand, quand on y pensait. On y entrait comme dans un véritable bar à pute : la lumière était tamisée, des femmes les seins à l'air vous recevaient le plus naturellement du monde et vous dirigeaient, à travers quelques couloirs étroits, jusqu'à votre chambre, ou dans une salle de strip-tease. Côté coulisses, trois pièces : la « salle d'attente » pour le personnel, comportant deux salles de bain, l'accueil et les appartements privés : ceux des nouvelles recrues, et celui du Patron. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un bureau, avec un lit et une douche derrière une alcôve. Personne n'y avait accès, à part Tatiana. Celle-ci vivait dans l'appartement qui jouxtait le bordel ; c'était la pute de garde, en quelque sorte.

Le Patron était à la tête d'une chaîne de cinq bordels. Il était le propriétaire de trois d'entre eux, dont son favori : de tout Paris, c'était de loin le bordel le plus luxueux. Pas par les décors, mais par la qualité des putes. Seuls les clients les plus fortunés y avaient accès.

Aussi, les putes qu'il recrutait étaient elles aussi réparties dans les différents bordels. Elles, ils, le personnel du Patron ne se limitait pas aux femmes. Ses bordels étaient majoritairement hétérosexuels, mais proposaient aussi une large gamme de services homosexuels, bisexuels, pansexuels, et parfois même zoophiles… Aussi, les hommes prostitués avaient droit à une formation spéciale, en fonction de leur orientation sexuelle et de leurs ouvertures, tout comme les prostituées bi ou homosexuelles.

Si certaines putes seulement - l'élite - étaient directement formées par Tatiana, toutes passaient par le lit du Patron. Et parfois, elles avaient doit au show complet du duo de proxénètes (considérons Tatiana comme telle, puisqu'elle était en quelque sorte son associée).

Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis des années et cumulaient des dizaines, voire des centaines d'heures de sexe ensemble. Au lit, ils n'avaient plus de secret l'un pour l'autre. Aussi, leurs rodéos s'avéraient assez spectaculaires.

Le Patron sourit à cette réflexion. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre mais une main sur son épaule le surprit ; il était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il dut se retenir d'éjecter cette main d'un revers du bras et se retourna plutôt vers le responsable. La responsable, visiblement. Jadwiga se tenait devant lui, un sourire timide étirait ses lèvres fines.

 **« Je vous cherchais, Patron.**

 **\- Ah oui ? On t'a jamais dit qu'il faut d'abord me demander la permission avant de me toucher ? »**

Le Patron et son éternel sourire débauché désignaient son corps à la musculature avantageuse.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu t'es perdue ?**

 **\- Je vous cherchais, Patron. »**

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi quand elle se rapprocha de lui, un air de luxure innocente dans ses grands yeux bleus. Jadwiga lui faisait presque penser au Geek…

Elle glissa sa main sur la hanche du Patron, la redescendit sur sa cuisse avant de la faire remonter, lentement, sur son entrejambe qui durcit presque instantanément.

 **« Oh, je vois. Mais tu n'as toujours pas demandé la permission, gamine…**

 **\- Je pense formuler ça autrement, Patron.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Surprends-moi.**

 **\- Prenez-moi violemment contre le mur, Patron, s'il vous plaît… »**

Un Geek bien plus pervers, alors. Non, Jadwiga était, malgré son manque d'expérience, déjà très habile dans l'art du sexe – oral, du moins.

Le Patron la plaqua alors à la porte, qui avait perdu tout intérêt à ses yeux.

 **« Je pourrais te prendre ici, maintenant.**

 **\- Je ne demande pas mieux… »**

L'homme en noir sourit. Non, il avait une meilleure idée. Il ouvrit la porte et retint la jeune femme in extremis, juste avant qu'elle ne tombât. A l'intérieur, les prostituées sursautèrent, tandis que Tatiana s'immobilisait, souriante.

Jadwiga regarda derrière elle, ne comprenant pas. Elle releva son doux visage vers le Patron dont le visage était de nouveau emprunt de cet air débauché.

 **« Gamines, j'apporte un changement au programme. »**

Il poussa doucement Jadwiga vers les autres putes qui se tenaient debout près du grand lit, celui-ci occupant la majeure partie de la pièce. Tatiana lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais ne dit rien. C'était lui le Patron.

Il s'adressa à Jadwiga.

 **« Prends bien note, comme les autres. Ton tour viendra après. Vous allez en prendre plein les yeux, dans tous les sens du terme. »**

Sur ces mots d'une élégance rare, il s'approcha du lit, et donc de Tatiana. Celle-ci abandonna l'objet qu'elle avait à la main et avança à quatre pattes, la démarche féline et le dos cambré. Elle portait un corset noir porte-jarretelles, très serré, qui mettait tant sa poitrine que sa taille en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon sauvage, qui en laissait échapper quelques unes.

Se redressant lentement sans casser la courbure de son dos, la russe entreprit de déboutonner la chemise noire du Patron, après l'avoir débarrassé de sa veste de costard. L'ayant regardée faire de bout en bout, il décida d'être actif et saisit les lacets du corset entre ses doigts, sans tirer dessus pour autant. Tatiana préféra laisser ses mains s'aventurer sur le torse dénudé, traçant chaque contour, , chaque cicatrice, chaque muscle du bout des ongles. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches que l'on pouvait très clairement visualiser leur respiration se mêler pour n'en faire qu'une, mais jamais ils ne s'embrassèrent.

La russe reprit la parole, poursuivant son cours :

 **« Vous voyez, les filles, le maître mot, c'est le temps. N'ayez pas peur d'être lentes, de frustrer votre client. Chaque chose en son temps. Il vaut mieux le faire attendre que de le brusquer. Enfin, à part si c'est précisément ce qu'il attend. Et ça, ce sera à vous de le déterminer. »**

Sur ces mots, elle s'était emparée de la boucle de ceinture du Patron et la défaisait habilement, sans jamais quitter les Ray-Ban du regard. Le proxénète avait commencé à détacher le corset, lentement. Même s'il connaissait son corps par cœur, il appréciait toujours autant ce moment, le déshabillage, de par les tenues pour le moins exotiques que la prostituée pouvait parfois se procurer.

Si l'une de ses mains dériva vers le postérieur de la belle femme, la deuxième lui détacha les cheveux.

 **« Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein.**

 **\- On change pas les bonnes habitudes, gamine.**

 **\- C'est pas toi qui vas me l'apprendre, Patron.»**

Elle glissa sa main sous le boxer de l'homme et saisit son érection d'un geste ferme, se collant presque à lui. Il la regarda du dessus, un petit sourire de défi sur le visage, et sa main la portant juste sous les fesses. A genoux sur le lit, elle lui souriait en retour et le masturbait lentement mais avec vigueur. Il lui empoigna les cheveux et la tira en arrière, la forçant à cambrer davantage son dos. Il plongea son visage dans l'entrebâillement du corset dénoué, sa bouche embrassant le dessus de la poitrine généreuse.

Tatiana lâcha alors un gémissement sonore et le Patron s'interrompit.

 **« Pas de ça avec moi, gamine. »**

La prostituée lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers ses élèves, qui regardaient attentivement.

 **« Parfois le client entend quand on simule, et n'aime pas ça. Adaptez-vous à la situation.**

 **\- Avec moi, pas besoin de simuler… »**

Certaines pouffèrent, d'autres prirent des notes. Jadwiga se contentait de regarder en silence. Elle saisissait le contexte : c'était visiblement un cours, étrange certes, mais un cours. Auquel elle était conviée. En quoi aurait-elle l'occasion de se rendre utile ?

Le Patron tourna la tête vers Tatiana, qui acquiesça : il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il grimpa sur le lit, poussant la blonde en arrière pour la rapatrier vers les oreillers. Dans le même temps, il lui retirait son corset et détachait les porte-jarretelles : ne restaient plus que ses deux seins, nus, son string et ses jambes sveltes. La forçant à s'allonger, le Patron se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle et entreprit de lécher ses mamelons, titillant les tétons de sa main libre – l'autre lui servant d'appui. Il descendit au fur et à mesure, caressant tout à tour le ventre, les flancs, les hanches de la femme sous lui. Il tira ensuite sur l'élastique du string, le faisant claquer sur son aine.

Tatiana choisit ce moment pour se redresser, inversant les positions. S'intéressant d'abord à la partie haute, elle prit le temps de lécher les tétons de l'homme avant de lui retirer son pantalon. C'était un accord tacite entre eux : il gardait sa chemise devant public – il trouvait ça plus classe.

Mais le Patron refusait d'être passif : il la suivait dans chacun de ses mouvements, l'accompagnant. Tantôt il lui léchait la gorge, tantôt il lui mordait le sein. Son boxer ayant rejoint le pantalon, il lui tira les cheveux pour la diriger vers sa partie basse, depuis longtemps érigée telle la tour de Pise.

La blonde céda et prit la verge gonflée entre ses lèvres, y appliquant des coups de langue irréguliers. En bon machiste, le Patron lui appuya sur la tête pour la forcer à englober tout son sexe, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Les putes dans la pièces retinrent leur souffle de respect, car la professionnelle réitérait le geste plusieurs fois de suite. L'homme grognait parfois d'assentiment, mais finit par se lasser. Tatiana s'en rendant compte, s'adapta en se laissant tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur le dos, jambes écartées. Son string était si fin qu'il laissait voir son vagin, dilaté.

Le Patron se fit un plaisir de le lui retirer, impatient.

Son sexe se redressait tout seul, réclamant son droit d'entrée. Mais Tatiana ne se contenta pas de le lui offrir : elle préféra se réinstaller en position (autruche, désolée je suis obligée) levrette, tendant sa croupe au Patron.

Celui-ci sourit, plein de luxure, et lui pénétra le vagin violemment. Adoptant d'office un rythme des plus rapides, il multiplia les coups de buttoir, envoyant Tatiana jusqu'à la tête de lit. Celle-ci gémissait par à-coups il la prenait de sa façons préférée : rapide et brutale.

Mais le Patron décida de changer de trou, et saisit la femme par la gorge pour la ramener à lui, la maintenant à genoux malgré la puissance de son déhanché. La respiration saccadée, les deux partenaires souriaient, et jouirent en même temps.

L'homme se retira, finissant d'éjaculer sur les fesses de Tatiana, qui le regardait faire d'un air amusé. Se satisferait-il de ça ? Ce n'était qu'un échauffement…

Il s'éloigna, enfilant son pantalon d'un geste souple. Il ne débandait toujours pas, aussi il regarda Jadwiga d'un air lubrique. Elle voulait ses faveurs ? Elle devrait donc y passer, encore et encore.

Dans son dos, Tatiana reprenait son cours, le plus naturellement du monde. Mais le Patron n'entendait plus rien, il regardait la jeune pute, lui signifiant clairement qu'il avait envie d'elle.

 **« Gamine, on remettra ça plus tard, j'ai à faire ailleurs.**

 **\- Tu sais où me trouver, Patron ! »**

Ce dernier sortit de la chambre, la chemise encore ouverte sur son abdomen musclé. Il tira Jadwiga dehors, la ménageant à peine.

 **« Alors, t'en dis quoi ?**

 **\- C'était intéressant, Patron.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as appris ?**

 **\- Que je ne simulerai pas avec vous. »**

Il sourit, satisfait.

 **« Viens. »**

Elle le suivit jusqu'à une chambre plus petite et moins éclairée.

 **« C'est ton premier jour, et t'as pas l'air en forme alors… Pas de pénétration pour toi ce soir.**

 **\- Que voulez-vous, alors ? »**

Il défit sa ceinture, sortant de son antre son érection déjà suintante.

Jadwiga se mit à genoux devant lui, écartant ses cheveux de son visage. Elle redressa celui-ci vers le proxénète, souriant sagement, avant de lécher le membre sur toute sa longueur. Elle malaxa ses testicules d'une main, l'autre enserrant le gland avec force. La jeune femme avait compris que l'homme aimait la brutalité. Elle ne se priva donc pas d'y aller sauvagement, enfournant le membre dans sa jolie bouche rose. Elle le suça, alternant les rythmes, mains et bouche… Le Patron se contenta de lui redresser le menton et quelques fois de remettre ses cheveux sur son épaule. Il mit du temps avant de venir, nonobstant, Jadwiga n'eut pas l'air de fatiguer. Il se vida donc dans sa bouche, grognant de satisfaction.

Elle lui remonta son boxer avec douceur, puis se redressa.

 **« Comment j'étais ?**

 **\- Comme une pro. Mais j'ai encore beaucoup à t'apprendre. C'est bien, tu es ici pour ça. Toi, tu commences dès demain.**

 **\- Merci, Patron. »**

Il secoua la main, l'air de dire « ne me remercie pas ». N'empêche, il était bien plus détendu qu'en arrivant. Il raccompagna la nouvelle à ses appartements, puis s'alluma une clope en sortant du bordel. La nuit était déjà tombée et un petit vent frais amenait quelques gouttelettes de pluie. Le criminel soupira, se mettant en chemin pour rentrer.

* * *

* Référence à Harry Potter 3 La tête de Sanglier, le bar d'Abelforth Dumbledore ^^ (désolée du coup je massacre le personnage, la référence c'est vraiment juste que le passage avec le torchon sale)

* * *

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'en fait Tatiana je la vois latino… La peau mate, les yeux marrons, et les cheveux noirs. Lol. Pas russe du tout x)

(j'ai écris la fin du chapitre en écoutant L'Assasodomie …. voilà voilà)

Bref, ce fut le chapitre le plus laborieux à écrire… A force de m'y mettre, de faire une pause, de reprendre, etc, ce chapitre fait très brouillon, je m'en excuse. Honnêtement, je n'en suis pas satisfaite, alors j'attends vos avis !

J'ai une ligne directrice pour la suite, mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais écrire ! Je peux donc seulement annoncer le titre de l'épisode 24 : Confort.

Ouais.  
Trop d'originalité.

Des bisous (j'espère revenir au plus vite mais vous l'aurez compris, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, merci au BAC!)

~ Cassaucisse


	26. Episode 24

**Disclaimer :**

Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif. Par contre, l'histoire, le passé des personnages et les OC m'appartiennent. Si cette fiction dérange, je supprime.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Épisode 23 : (qu'est-ce qui se passe déjà) Mise en couple de Mathieu et Antoine (officialisation du moins), aprem chant entre Alice et Maître Panda, recrutement de putes par le Patron, tite baise Patron-Tatiana. En gros

 **Rating du chapitre :** **T** (juste des blagues de cul, comme d'hab)

 **Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture :** Dire Straits principalement, et les solos Mark Knopfler

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** Beaucoup de temps a passé depuis le dernier chapitre, toutes mes excuses _ J'ai d'abord passé le BAC, puis j'ai bossé tout l'été puis… Et ben je suis maintenant en prépa les amis… En BCPST (pour ceux qui connaissent) c'est bien la mort, mais j'avais tellement envie d'écrire que j'ai pris le risque de me remettre sur cette fic. Je ne m'engage donc pas à poster régulièrement, mais bon… Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Épisode 24 : Confort**

Minuit. Quand le Patron poussa la porte, il fut surpris par la luminosité du salon : qui était encore levé ? Il rentrait certes plus tôt que d'habitude, mais tout de même…

Il tendit l'oreille : quelqu'un traînait dans la cuisine, rangeant de la vaisselle. Pénétrant la pièce sans bruit, il aperçut Alice, de dos.

 **« Gamine ?**

 **\- Aaah ! Purée, Patron, tu m'as fait peur ! Je t'ai pas entendu rentrer…**

 **\- Si j'avais su… Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?**

 **\- Mathieu est parti chez Antoine, nous laissant tout le bordel… Maître Panda a fait tout le repas, alors je fais la vaisselle…**

 **-** **Quelle femme soumise. Tiens, j'ai des chaussettes à laver, si t'as que ça à faire…** ricana le Patron.

 **\- Ha, ha, ha. Très drôle. Tiens, range ça. »**

Elle lui tendit une spatule. Il s'en saisit et la rangea dans le meuble derrière lui.

 **« Alors comme ça le nain est parti baiser Chewbacca ?**

 **\- J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais oui.**

 **\- Il a dit quand il rentrera ?**

 **\- Non… »**

Le Patron haussa les épaules et repartit dans le salon, une bière à la main.

 **« Évidemment tu m'en sors pas une, je ne suis qu'une femme.**

 **-** **Haha, exactement.** répondit-il depuis le canapé.

 **\- Ouvre-la.**

 **\- Tu m'as pris pour un chien ?**

 **\- Non, je te mets au défi. Ouvre-la avec tes dents.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais en fait non, tu me prends pour une fillette. Regarde et apprends. »**

Le Patron porta la bouteille d'Alice à sa bouche et la décapsula en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallût pour le dire. Il la lui donna, puis fit de même avec la sienne avant d'éjecter les deux capsules dans le décolleté d'Alice.

 **« Satisfaite, gamine ?**

 **\- Impressionnant. Et niveau descente ?**

 **\- Me prends pas sur ce terrain-là, gamine, t'as strictement aucune chance.**

 **\- Tu serais étonné.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- 3, 2, 1... »**

Ils burent leur bière d'une traite, le Patron finissant évidemment la sienne avant Alice, qui suivait pourtant à pas grand-chose.

 **« Pas mal. Mais à cause de toi j'ai pas pu savourer…**

 **\- Oh, j'y pense ! Maître Panda t'a laissé un tupperware avec les restes du repas de ce midi !**

 **\- Des fois j'ai envie de le sodomiser pour le remercier.**

 **\- Un simple ''merci'' devrait lui convenir.**

 **\- Mais oui, mais oui. »**

Il se leva, poussant Alice au passage, et s'empara de deux bières et du tupperware. Il revint équipé d'une fourchette et d'un briquet.

 **« Si tu veux une deuxième bière ce sera dehors gamine, j'aime pas rester enfermé.**

 **\- Je te suis ! »**

Il haussa les épaules. C'était rare qu'il eût de la compagnie en rentrant du boulot, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, lui qui aimait pourtant la tranquillité.

Il sortit et s'assit sur le muret devant la maison, décapsulant les bières avec son briquet cette fois.

 **« T'as passé une bonne journée ?** s'enquit Alice **.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Euh je te demandais si…**

 **\- Je suis pas sourd, j'ai entendu. Mais tu es bien sûre de vouloir me demander ça à moi ?**

 **\- Bah euh, oui, je crois… »**

Éberlué, le Patron ne la quittait plus des yeux.

 **« Bah quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai juste pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à mes journées. Sinon, pour te répondre, c'était assez chiant, mais ça n'aura pas servi à rien.**

 **\- C'est vague. »**

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, en tailleur, et prit la bière qu'il lui tendait. Elle s'était tournée de façon à être face à lui. Portant sa première bouteille – vide - à ses lèvres, elle s'amusa à souffler dans le goulot pour faire de la musique.

Le Patron sourit, mais il avait l'air pour le moins déconcerté.

 **« Je rigolais pas quand ce matin je t'ai dit que j'allais recruter des putes.**

 **\- Ouais ?**

 **\- Donc j'ai perdu pas mal de temps avec des demeurées, mais j'en ai trouvé une vraiment pas mal. Pour reprendre ma métaphore de ce matin, on peut dire qu'elle chante bien. »**

Alice rit doucement, faisant sourire le Patron un instant. Celui-ci ouvrit son tupperware et commença à manger, satisfait.

 **« Et… toi, du coup ?**

 **\- Quoi moi ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien, ta journée, gamine.**

 **\- Ben j'ai chanté avec Maître Panda. »**

Le Patron faillit recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, se retenant de rire in extremis.

 **« Non, pas dans ce sens-là ! Pourquoi faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à ce sujet ?** rit Alice

 **\- Bon du coup vous avez chanté et après ?**

 **\- Oh, t'as raté quelque chose ce midi ! Mathieu nous a fait une crise de je sais pas trop quoi, mais c'était super drôle à voir.**

 **\- Oh meeerde, j'aurais trop aimé voir ça pour le lui rappeler tous les jours jusqu'à sa mort !**

 **\- T'inquiète, Antoine s'est bien foutu de sa gueule ! Haha ! »**

Alice souriait. C'était pas si difficile de tenir une conversation avec l'horrible et monstrueux Patron ! Elle le trouvait même plutôt intéressant une fois passée la barrière d'humour noir et d'orgueil dégoulinant de luxure.

 **« Quand je te vois comme ça, je me demande pourquoi les autres te traitent comme si t'étais un horrible psychopathe hyper dangereux. »**

Le Patron la regarda et hésita, mais ne répondit pas. Il regarda sa bouteille de bière, déjà vide. Il savait ce qu'il était, ce qu'il dégageait. Mais… Comment Alice le voyait-elle ? Il ne se sentait pas différent ce soir-là en particulier. Oh, il avait passé une bonne soirée, et n'était pas bourré. Et il avait tenté de tenir une conversation normale. Comme quoi, tout était possible.

Il sortit son paquet de clopes de sa poche intérieure et le tendit à Alice.

 **« Euh non, je fume pas.**

 **\- Ah ? Je croyais que si.**

 **\- J'essaie d'arrêter.**

 **\- Pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- T'es le premier à me poser cette question ! Peut-être parce que ça me détruit les poumons ? »**

Il haussa les épaules et s'en grilla une. Puis il se gratta les cheveux, l'air désinvolte.

 **« Tu t'es fait quoi à la main ?**

 **\- De quoi, ça ?** demanda le Patron, remarquant à peine les petites coupures sur ses mains. **Oh, je me suis fighté tout à l'heure. Le boulot.**

 **\- Rien de grave ?**

 **\- Non, juste un connard. »**

Le Patron rangea son paquet, écartant une nouvelle fois le pan de sa veste.

 **« Et tu portes tout le temps ton flingue sur toi ?**

 **\- C'est pas fini les questions ?**

 **\- Désolée, j'essaie de faire la conversation... »**

Alice se tut, baissant la tête.

 **« Oui, mais évite de le dire à Mathieu ou il va encore me péter une durite.**

 **\- C'est quoi comme flingue ?**

 **\- Un beretta. 92 millimètres.**

 **\- Je peux voir ? »**

Le Patron hésita bien quelques secondes avant de sortir son gun de sa ceinture, sous sa veste. Il mit la sécurité et le tendit à la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle le prit d'un geste fluide, mais pas très confiant.

 **« T'en avais déjà vu avant ?**

 **\- Oui, mais pas d'aussi près.**

 **\- C'est pas plus mal.**

 **\- Tu t'en sers souvent ?**

 **\- J'évite… »**

Elle le lui rendit. Le criminel le garda en main quelques instants, le tournant dans tous les sens.

 **« J'adore ce flingue. C'est celui que j'ai eu quand on a emménagé sur Paris avec Math. Il est plus performant que mon ancien, plus puissant.**

 **\- Je pourrais pas avoir un flingue, ça me ferait trop peur.**

 **\- Parce que tu sais pas t'en servir.**

 **\- Ouais mais, même… C'est juste, je sais pas… ça me mettrait dans un autre contexte, tu vois, une autre ambiance, et j'aime pas.**

 **\- Ça te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs ? »**

Alice le regarda. Elle ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait assez long sur sa pensée.

 **« Je te poserai aucune question gamine, ça me regarde pas.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Tu vas pas dormir ?**

 **\- Je sais pas trop…**

 **\- Tu peux venir dans mon lit si tu veux.**

 **\- Hahaha ! Bien essayé !**

 **\- On sait jamais, héhé. »**

Alice se leva, l'air joyeux.

 **« C'est dommage que tu sois aussi con, tu pourrais être super sympa si tu le voulais.**

 **\- Je dois le prendre comment ça, gamine ?**

 **\- À toi de voir ! »**

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et rentra dans la maison. Il ramassa la bouteille qu'elle avait oubliée et rentra à sa suite. Il jeta les déchets et mit ses ustensiles dans le lave-vaisselle. Alice l'attendait dans le salon et, en chuchotant :

 **« Tu bosses demain ?**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi, gamine ?**

 **\- Tu vas pas beaucoup dormir.**

 **\- Toi non plus.**

 **\- Certes. Mais j'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher maintenant. Tu veux pas qu'on regarde un film ?**

 **\- Ce on m'incluait, gamine ?**

 **\- Ben oui, il est 1 heure du matin et y'a pas Mathieu, faut en profiter.**

 **\- Pas faux. Mais…**

 **\- Roh allez !**

 **\- …**

 **\- S'il te plaît !**

 **\- Bon, ok… Mais c'est moi qui choisis.**

 **\- Oh non tu nous mets pas du porno hein.**

 **\- Je rentre tout juste du bordel gamine, et j'suis pas en rut tu sais.**

 **\- Avec toi, on sait jamais... »**

Elle l'avait dit sur le ton de la rigolade, mais ça ne le fit visiblement pas rire. Elle grimaça, ne voulant surtout pas froisser le Patron alors qu'il se montrait pour une fois agréable.

 **« Un bon vieux film d'action, ça te va. ? Genre l' _Arme Fatale_ ou _Die Hard_.**

 **\- Oh, je les connais archi par cœur…** répondit Alice.

 **\- Moi aussi. Mais ils sont géniaux.**

 **\- Ils sont intemporels tu veux dire. Non, y'en a un que j'ai envie de voir depuis un moment !**

 **\- Ouais ?**

 **- _Baby Driver_ !**

 **\- C'est quoi ça ?**

 **\- Des courses de voitures ! Et le héros est juste trop chou.**

 **\- Si y'a des voitures ça me botte.**

 **\- Alors c'est parti ! »**

En toute illégalité, Alice parvint à trouver le film sur internet et cala le lien. Pendant ce temps, le Patron était parti chercher une bouteille de rhum dans sa cave, et un sachet de bonbon d'on ne savait où.

 **« Me dis pas que tu gardes ça dans ta cave en mode Pedobear ?**

 **\- Non, je viens de le chourer au sale gosse. Il a pas changé de planque depuis toutes ces années cet abruti…**

 **\- Oh, où ça ?**

 **\- T'as cru que j'allais te passer des tuyaux comme ça, toi ?**

 **\- Tuyaux ? Dans les chiottes ?**

 **\- Au-dessus des chiottes.**

 **\- Beuuuuuuurk !**

 **\- Ben au moins, personne ne va fouiller là-bas. »**

Il s'installa sur le canapé, tendant le paquet à Alice, qui lança le film. Il commençait sur une musique, et ils durent baisser le son pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Le Patron avait ouvert sa bouteille, et le bruit du plastique interrompait parfois quelques dialogues.

 **« On était obligé de mettre en VO ?**

 **\- Ben oui, c'est tellement mieux.**

 **\- T'es pas qu'un peu casse-couille toi…**

 **\- Tu parles pas anglais ?**

 **\- À part dick, cock et pussy, pas trop non. »**

Alice s'étouffa avec son bonbon, toussant et riant à moitié.

 **« Eh moins fort gamine j'entends plus les sous-titres.**

 **\- Haha !** s'évertua-t-elle à chuchoter. **»**

Le film avançait, et la bouteille de rhum se vidait. A un certain moment, on apprit que le héros avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture, et le Patron tendit la bouteille à Alice en la sentant se crisper légèrement.

 **« Patron ? T'as déjà bu tout ça ?!**

 **\- Bah, euh, oui…**

 **\- Ah là ok tu me bats à plate couture…**

 **\- Rends-la moi. »**

Il lui piqua la bouteille des mains, la portant à sa bouche. Pour se venger, elle lui secoua le bras, l'empêchant de boire et au mieux, en renversant sur sa chemise. D'abord agacé, le Patron se prit au jeu et mit sa main devant les yeux d'Alice.

 **« Je m'en fous, j'ai pas besoin des sous-titres !**

 **\- Gnagnagna !**

 **\- Eh, t'as remarqué qu'il porte tout le temps des lunettes de soleil lui aussi ?**

 **\- Oui, je suis pas aveugle, moi.**

 **\- Enlève ta main !**

 **\- Non. »**

Alice se débattit, riant. Elle tenta de chatouiller le Patron mais celui-ci ne broncha pas.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, gamine ? Si t'essaies de me chauffer…**

 **\- Rêve pas ! Non, je voulais te faire des gilis mais tu crains pas, c'est pas marrant… Bon allez enlève ta main là ! »**

Le Patron lui rendit la vue et voulut vider sa bouteille, mais Alice la lui prit des mains.

 **« Tu penses pas que t'as assez bu pour ce soir ?**

 **\- T'es qui pour me faire la morale, gamine ?** fit le Patron, soudain froid.

 **\- Non mais je veux pas que…**

 **\- Eh, je m'en fous, je veux pas savoir. C'est moi que ça regarde, pas toi. Alors me fais pas chier.**

 **\- Le prends pas comme ça…**

 **\- Je le prends comme je veux. Allez, redonne-la moi.**

 **\- Okay, okay... »**

Elle lui rendit la bouteille et se fit toute petite, regardant le film en silence. Elle avait réussi à le contrarier…

Le Patron vida la bouteille et se leva.

 **« Mets pas pause, je reviens.**

 **\- Mais, tu vas où ?**

 **\- Fumer, tu veux venir me la tenir ?**

 **\- Non… »**

Il sortit. Alice soupira. Mentalement, elle faisait la liste des sujets à ne pas aborder avec le Patron : l'alcool, le tabac, les crimes, le passé…

A peine deux minutes plus tard, le criminel rentra.

 **« Eh, je t'avais dit de pas mettre sur pause.**

 **\- J'ai remis en arrière, j'ai rien suivi des cinq dernières minutes. »**

Le criminel se rassit, et aucun d'eux ne dit mot pendant de longues minutes. Dans le film, le mec qui dictait sa vie au héros et le faisait participer à ses cambriolages était venu le chercher une fois de plus. Le Patron choisit ce moment pour se lever chercher une autre bouteille, tequila cette fois. Alice le regarda faire en silence, se doutant que ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

 **« Me regarde pas comme ça, gamine, c'est super chiant.**

 **\- Pardon, je repensais à ce que m'a dit Maître Panda tout à l'heure** , mentit Alice.

 **\- Ouais ?**

 **\- C'est vrai que tu sais jouer du piano ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il est encore allé raconté l'autre bridé ?**

 **\- Ben le film tourne autour de la musique alors ça m'y a fait penser. C'est vrai alors ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et tu joues bien ?**

 **\- Comme un bourrin. C'est bon, on peut regarder le film maintenant ? »**

Bon ben Alice pouvait rajouter la musique à sa liste…

Les minutes passèrent, et la jeune femme s'avachissait de plus en plus sur le canapé, tant et si bien qu'en glissant elle se rapprochait du Patron. Quand leurs épaules furent collées, le Patron remua légèrement.

 **« Eh, tu t'endors gamine. Tu devrais aller te coucher.**

 **\- Nnnnnh…**

 **\- Tu regarderas la fin demain.**

 **\- Mais non… Et pis je vais réveiller la Fille si je vais me coucher maintenant… Dis que je te fais chier tant que t'y es…**

 **\- Bah je le dis.**

 **\- Rooooh... »**

Elle s'écarta légèrement mais quelques minutes suffirent à ce qu'elle s'endormît complètement, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule du Patron. Il soupira, consentant à la laisser dormir sur lui.

Quand le film fut terminé, le Patron parvint à éteindre la télé sans réveiller la jeune femme. Il jeta les déchets qui traînaient et se posta devant Alice, comme s'il attendait qu'elle se réveillât.

Soupirant une énième fois, il se décida à la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sa chambre, celle du Patron. Pas celle de la Fille. Cette dernière avait le sommeil extrêmement léger – il en avait déjà fait les frais – et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire hurler dessus. Il préféra étendre Alice dans son lit, cachant rapidement capotes et autres objets compromettants. Il prit de quoi se changer le lendemain et sortit de sa chambre en silence, allant dormir dans celle de Mathieu.

Après réflexion, il réalisa qu'il aurait pu mettre Alice dans la chambre de Mathieu, et dormir dans la sienne. Mais il se dit qu'il se lèverait certainement avant elle et que, comme ils ne savaient pas à quelle heure rentrait le vidéaste, il valait mieux qu'il ne tombe pas sur quelqu'un en rentrant dans sa chambre… Au pire, s'il rentrait faire des choses avec Antoine, le Patron ne serait pas mécontent de les surprendre…

Il s'endormit donc sur ces pensées.

OooOoOoOo

Huit heures du matin.

Le réveil du Patron sonna. L'homme se leva quasi instantanément, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur.

Il descendit au salon, et ne trouva personne dans la cuisine. Que faisait Maître Panda ?

Le Patron décida de faire deux cafés, se doutant que l'homme en kigurumi ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il but le sien, croquant dans un croissant qui traînait sur la table.

S'apprêtant à remonter, il posa sa tasse dans l'évier et tomba face au Panda.

 **« ... Bonjour ? Patron, tu te lèves tôt aujourd'hui !**

 **\- Ouais, je commence plus tôt.**

 **\- Tu verras pas Mathieu alors…**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il rentre vers 10-11heures.**

 **\- Ben je le verrai cet aprem, gamin.**

 **\- Je pige plus rien à tes horaires…**

 **\- J'fais du 8 heures 15 heures, et la soirée. Genre 19 heures 1 heure du mat.**

 **\- Ok ! Je dirai tout ça à Math. Pourquoi un tel changement ?**

 **\- J'en ai marre de faire du recrutement, donc j'ai plus besoin d'y aller l'aprem entier.**

 **\- Et… Tu vas faire quoi à la place ?**

 **\- De la formation, j'imagine. C'est bien plus marrant.**

 **\- Alors… Bonne journée ?**

 **\- Ouais. »**

Il sortit de la cuisine, collant un pouce levé au Panda. Le Patron se doucha, se changea et partit au travail.

Alice, elle, ne se réveilla qu'à dix heures, perturbée. Que faisait-elle dans ce lit aux draps sombres ? Le Patron lui avait-il fait quelque chose ?

En tout cas, elle avait dormi comme un bébé… Elle se rendit au salon, réfléchissant.

 **« Salut Alice !**

 **\- Hey, bonjour Maître ! Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Ouais, et toi aussi visiblement !** s'exclama-t-il, enjoué.

 **\- T'imagines pas à tel point ! Dis, t'as vu le Patron ?**

 **\- Ouais, il est parti y'a un moment déjà. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Oh, pour rien.**

 **\- Dommage que tu l'aies raté, il était étonnamment agréable ce matin.**

 **\- Hier soir aussi, figure-toi.**

 **\- Chelou.**

 **\- Carrément ouais.**

 **\- Nan mais attends, il m'a même fait un café le bougre.**

 **\- Waouh…**

 **\- Qui t'a fait un café ?** fit une voix depuis la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Mathieu ! »**

Celui-ci rayonnait littéralement. Toute trace de cernes avait quitté son visage, remplacés par un sourire chaleureux.

 **« Toi, t'as passé une bonne soirée !**

 **\- Désolé de vous avoir abandonnés hier soir.**

 **\- T'inquiète Mathieu, profite, on gère !**

 **\- Merci les gars. »**

Le vidéaste s'éloignait, voulant sans doute regagner sa chambre.

 **« Math, attends ! Faut que je te dises les horaires du Patron aujourd'hui, il a fait un changement apparemment.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Ben il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait cet après-midi et repartirait ce soir. Donc il mangera pas avec nous.**

 **\- Ok, c'est parfait. Merci pour l'info ! »**

Mathieu se rendit donc dans sa chambre et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Les fans devaient avoir voté pour la vidéo de l'Instant Panda, et le Maître attendait les résultats. Il travailla un long moment sur l'affinage de son épisode, qu'il avait déjà scénarisé. Il devait encore peaufiner ses dialogues or, si le Patron rentrait l'après-midi-même, il n'aurait pas à lui demander de poser un congé !

A midi, Maître Panda les appela pour manger, et ainsi Mathieu put exposer le programme de l'après-midi.

 **« Hey les gars !**

 **\- Et les filles…** marmonna la Fille.

 **\- Oui, si tu veux. Désolé de vous prévenir au dernier moment, mais j'aimerais qu'on prépare le prochain épisode dès aujourd'hui !**

 **\- Mais, Mathieu, tu nous préviens toujours en avance normalement ! J'ai déjà prévu des parties Fortnite moi …**

 **\- Oui ben désolé, j'ai pris pas mal de retard à cause de, euh…**

 **\- Antoine.**

 **\- Oui, voilà. Du coup si ça vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vraiment commencer aujourd'hui.**

 **\- C'est bon gros, cool, moi je suis dispo cet aprem gros.**

 **\- Merci Hippie. Geek ?**

 **\- Oui bon d'accord…**

 **\- Je t'offrirai une glace en excuse.**

 **\- Ouaiiiis !**

 **\- Mathieu ?** interpella Maître Panda.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- T'as les résultats du vote ?**

 **\- Oui, on en parle juste après ça te va ?**

 **\- Parfait.**

 **\- Du coup, j'aimerais qu'on voie séparément chaque passage, les dialogues et chaque détail, puis qu'on en rediscute tous ensemble après ! Geek, on peut commencer toi et moi comme ça t'es tranquille un moment, ensuite je profiterai de la présence du Patron pour voir ses apparitions à lui, et Hippie ça te dérange pas qu'on finisse par toi ?**

 **\- Parfait gros, parfait.**

 **\- Alors on fait comme ça ! »**

Le repas terminé, tous se levèrent de table. Le Geek aida Mathieu à débarrasser, essayant visiblement de se mettre dans son rôle. Quand ils eurent fini, Alice fit la vaisselle, assistée du Geek car Mathieu et Maître Panda s'étaient éclipsés, parlant à voix basse.

 **«** **Qu'est-ce qu'ils trafiquent, ces deux-là ?** demanda Alice

 **\- Je crois que l'épisode tourne beaucoup autour du Maître..**

 **\- C'est pas un épisode sur l'éducation sexuelle ?**

 **\- Si, je crois.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi c'est pas le Patron qui a le rôle principal ?**

 **\- Bonne question…**

 **\- GEEEEEEEEEEK !**

 **\- Ouiiiiii j'arrive ! A toute Alice !**

 **\- Ouais, à toute. »**

Elle s'essuya les mains, pensive. Que faisait le Patron, à cet instant ? Elle frissonna. Non, il valait mieux ne pas imaginer…

 **« Alice !**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je sors faire du shopping, je te laisse travailler tranquille dans la chambre !**

 **\- Super, mercii. »**

Elle avait effectivement un livre à travailler, et ça lui était impossible en la présence de la Fille. La jeune femme monta donc dans la chambre, et s'installa sur son lit, soupirant. Elle se sentait… étrange. Se forçant à passer à autre chose, elle prit son livre et s'y plongea.

oOoOoOo

 **« Donc, si je comprends bien, je dois vraiment faire le môme innocent et stupide ?**

 **\- Exactement. Et victime, c'est très important.**

 **\- Je pourrais être recroquevillé dans un coin, ici, et tu mettrais le mec chelou en contre plongée pour accentuer son côté flippant.**

 **\- Putain mais Geek, des fois je me demande d'où tu sors ces idées ! C'est génial ! Du coup ici on pourrait faire ça… Et ça, là…**

 **\- Parfait !**

 **\- Yes ! Bon ben pour moi c'est tout bon. T'aurais d'autres choses à revoir ?**

 **\- Je te redirai ça quand j'aurai travaillé mes répliques !**

 **\- Merci Geek, tu gères ! »**

Il sortit, rayonnant, de la chambre de Mathieu. Ce dernier le suivit, s'étirant.

 **« Il est toujours pas rentré le Patron ? Il est déjà 15h30…**

 **\- Je vais voir en bas…**

 **\- Non, t'embête pas, on le saurait s'il était rentré. Je vais voir le Maître en attendant.**

 **\- Alice est dans sa chambre ?**

 **\- Je crois oui. »**

Mathieu descendit évaluer l'avancée du Maître. Celui-ci avait triple travail pour cet épisode : il devait faire les Panda News, l'Instant Panda, et travailler ses propres répliques. Mathieu s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de la grotte, mais il entendit le Panda chanter. C'était beau, c'était drôle, et il ne voulut pas le déranger. Surtout que le chanteur avait l'air de bien se débrouiller… !

De son côté, le Geek frappa à la chambre de la Fille. Alice l'invita à entrer : elle semblait surprise mais joyeuse. Elle lui sourit, mais son visage se figea en voyant le Geek.

 **« Hey, saluut.**

 **\- T'as pas l'air contente de me voir…**

 **\- Désolée, je pensais que c'était le Patron.**

 **\- T'aurais été contente de voir le Patron ? Et pis il aurait pas frappé à la porte, lui…**

 **\- Moui, j'ai pas réfléchi, désolée.**

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?** s'enquit le Geek, s'asseyant à côté d'Alice sur son lit.

 **\- Je lis un truc en anglais. Pour mes études.**

 **\- Et tu comprends ?**

 **\- Ouip. Mais regarde, je note les mots que je connaissais pas sur ce carnet.**

 **\- Ouaaah t'es trop studieuse Alice !**

 **\- Héhé. »**

En bas, la porte claqua.

 **« SALUT LES PÉDÉS ! TONTON JEAN-CLAUDE EST RENTRÉ ! »**

Mathieu le rejoignit dans le salon, souriant

 **« 'Jour ! T'as quelque chose de prévu cet aprem ?**

 **\- Non, à part me branler. Tu viens ?**

 **\- Ça te dérange pas si on travaille tes répliques pour le prochain épisode ?**

 **\- Euh… non, c'est bon. Tu veux qu'on s'y mette tout de suite ?**

 **\- Ça m'arrangerait ! Mais tu veux pas te poser un peu d'abord ?**

 **\- Pffff… Non ça ira, je prends une bière et j'arrive. »**

Mathieu retourna dans sa chambre, bientôt suivi par le Patron. Alice sortit de sa chambre, rayonnante.

 **« Bonjouuur !**

 **\- Euh, ouais, salut gamine. Qu'est-ce que t'as à être aussi joyeuse ? Tu t'es fait bouffer la chatte ?**

 **\- Non, pas encore !**

 **\- Haha ! Comment ça, pas encore ? C'est une invitation ?** s'esclaffa le Patron. **»**

Alice rit, rougissant légèrement.

 **« Mathieu, je peux venir avec vous ?**

 **\- Tu sais, on va rien faire de palpitant hein. C'est à peine une ébauche pour l'instant.**

 **\- Je croyais que vous deviez juste revoir les répliques ?**

 **\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, gamine. Mon style est inimitable, le gamin peut pas trouver mes vannes pour moi, héhé.**

 **\- Tu parles ouais, niveau blagues de cul j'suis pas mal non plus…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à un chauve après l'avoir baisé, gamin ?**

 **\- ... »**

Alice fronça les sourcils.

 **« Je m'attends au pire…**

 **\- Tu le remets dans son berceau.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Elle est …**

 **\- Spéciale.**

 **\- T'aimes pas trop les blagues pédophiles, gamine ?**

 **\- Je sais que c'est une blague, mais bof ouais.**

 **\- Patron, moi je la trouve excellente. Quoi qu'assez perturbante venant d'un pervers comme toi, mais soit. J'vais la noter.**

 **\- T'es sérieux là ?**

 **\- Bah ouais, elle est bien dans le thème de la vidéo en plus !**

 **\- Ah ! Comme quoi. Bon, on s'y met ?! »**

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Mathieu, qui leur fit de la place à son bureau.

 **« Laisse, je me mets sur ton lit.**

 **\- D'ac. »**

Le Patron et Mathieu se mirent dos au bureau, le premier buvant tranquillement sa bière, le second se gardant son fauteuil de geek. Le vidéaste sortit ses feuilles de script, et les donna au Patron qui les lut rapidement.

 **« Si je comprends bien, la vidéo c'est des fêlés qui veulent apprendre aux gosses comment on baise ? Tout ça avec des couleurs dignes du hippie et … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?**

 **\- T'as pas vu la vidéo, Patron ?**

 **\- Non, on fait toujours comme ça. J'ai pas besoin de la regarder, je prends tout sur le tas et j'improvise le sketch. Avec l'inspiration du moment. Et là je suis d'accord avec le gamin, faut le tourner sur la pédophilie… Je veux une poupée, un poupon bien moche pour les gosses… Et l'autre attardé est déjà prêt à ce qu'on le victimise ?**

 **\- Ouip. On est tous sur la même longueur d'onde pour cet épisode. Et le Geek a déjà imaginé quelques scènes.**

 **\- Eh beh.**

 **\- Il a eu l'idée de faire une blague avec ses peluches.**

 **\- Pas si con le gamin.**

 **\- Les quelques phrases que je t'ai écrites te vont ?**

 **\- Ouais, et au pire tu me feras tourner à la fin et je m'adapterai au reste. Tu me dis quand ça t'arrange et je me démerde.**

 **\- Merci mec. C'est tout pour moi. Vous avez moyen de m'envoyer le Hippie ?**

 **\- On s'en occupe ! »**

Alice sortit, tenant la porte au Patron.

 **« Pourquoi c'est pas toi au centre de cet épisode ? Mathieu aurait pu en faire vachement plus sur ce thème, surtout avec ton boulot…**

 **\- C'est justement moi qui lui ai demandé de pas trop en faire, et ça semblait arranger le Panda.**

 **\- Pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- Pour pas trop attirer l'attention sur mes bordels, justement. On a eu une grosse période de recrutement, j'ai pas envie que certains fassent le lien.**

 **\- J'aurais pas imaginé entendre ça de toi.**

 **\- C'est pas de moi. Perso, j'aurais préféré tirer dans le tas, ç'aurait fait le ménage. Non, c'est Tatiana qui a estimé qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas, selon elle j'ai trop foutu le boxon dans Paris, haha, et je serais devenu la cible de quelques guignols.**

 **\- T'es pas inquiet ?**

 **\- Qui, moi ? Haha non, pourquoi je le serais ?**

 **\- Je sais pas… Hippiiiiiie ! Mathieu t'attend !**

 **\- Ouais grosse j'arrive… Dans une minute, okay ? Peace.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je vais dire au gamin d'attendre qu'il redescende. »**

Le Patron retourna voir Mathieu, Alice le suivant des yeux. Il avait retiré sa veste, sa chemise noire mettant les muscles de son dos en valeur.

 **« Gamine, un poker, ça te tente ?**

 **\- Ouais carrément ! »**

Le Geek, qui allait lui proposer une partie de Wii, fit la moue.

 **« Tu m'as dit que tu devais bosser ton livre toute l'aprem…**

 **\- Oui, mais rien ne m'empêche de faire une pause ! Je jouerai avec toi ce soir si tu veux !**

 **\- Ouiiiiiiii ! »**

Le Patron lui prit sa casquette et la lança à l'autre bout du couloir.

 **« Viens, on se tire avant qu'il chiale. »**

Ils sortirent.

 **« Tu joues bien en heads-up* ?**

 **\- C'est ma spécialité… Je joue moins bien en groupe.**

 **\- Cool. Tu veux qu'on reste ici ou on va faire un tour ?**

 **\- Je sais pas, tu vas pas me sauter dessus si on s'éloigne de Mathieu ?**

 **\- Si tu me le demandes, je peux réaliser tes fantasmes les plus fous. »**

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire charmeur, lui ouvrant la portière d'une de ses voitures.

 **« Une Mustang ?!**

 **\- Yep. Le gamin veut pas entendre parler du fric que je me fais avec mes bordels, alors j'achète des caisses.**

 **\- Et… T'en as combien ?**

 **-** **La Mustang, la Subaru, la Maserati,** **la** ** **Koenigseg**** ** **g, la p'tite BMW et m**** ** **a Range Rover.****

 ** **\- Donc six. Tranquille quoi.****

 ** **\- Plus ma Kawasaki.****

 ** **\- Tu fais de la moto, toi ?!****

 ** **\- Faisais. Math' m'interdit d'en refaire, il a peur que je me tue. Trop chou.****

 ** **\- J'adore les motos….****

 ** **\- Ah ?****

 ** **\- J'en veux trop une. Mais ça coûte beaucoup trop cher…****

 ** **\- Haha ouais, je l'ai eue quand j'étais encore ado, j'ai galéré à l'avoir ça je te le dis… C'est juste pour ça que je la garde.****

 ** **\- Tu me la montreras ?****

 ** **\- Ouais, si tu veux gamine. Bon, on se pose où ? Un bar ?****

 ** **\- Non, on n'a qu'à se trouver un parc pas loin. On était obligés de partir ?****

 ** **\- T'aurais préféré supporter l'autre morveux ?****

 ** **\- Ouais non…****

 ** **\- Voilà. »****

 **Il démarra, le moteur vrombit et la voiture quitta le trottoir. Ils ne roulèrent pas longtemps; le Patron avait une conduite pour le moins sportive.**

 ** **« Ici, ça t'ira ?****

 ** **\- Oui ! »****

 **Ils se posèrent sur une table en bois, l'homme en noir sortant cartes et jetons.**

 ** **« T'as carrément pris les jetons ?****

 ** **\- J'aurais préféré un**** ** **strip-poker mais je me suis dit que tu serais pas d'accord.****

 ** **\- Pfff. Je donne.****

 ** **\- Ok. »****

 **Il faisait beau. Le Patron s'était allumé une clope, mais l'absence de vent** **empêchait la fumée de bien se disperser.**

 ** **« Ça te dérange, la fumée ?****

 ** **\- Non, non, t'inquiète.****

 ** **\- …****

 ** **\- T'as pu revoir ta nouvelle recrue ? »****

 **Le Patron releva la tête de son jeu.**

 ** **« T'essaies de me déconcentrer, gamine?****

 ** **\- Ah non, pas du tout ! Mais si tu veux, j'arrête de parler…****

 ** **\- Fais comme tu veux. »****

Alice sourit. Venant du Patron, c'était plutôt encourageant.

 **« Je la vois cet aprem, si tu veux savoir.**

 **\- T'as fait quoi ce matin, alors ? »**

Le Patron gagna la manche. Il tira une taffe, l'air pensif.

 **« T'arrives pas à t'y faire, hein. affirma Alice**

 **\- De ?**

 **\- Que je te parle normalement. »**

Il sourit et acquiesça.

 **« Même Mathieu me parle comme à un dégénéré, y'a que Anthony et toi qui me parlez normalement, en fait.**

 **\- Pas Tatiana ?**

 **\- Non, je reste son boss. Mais j'admets qu'elle est adroite.**

 **\- Pourquoi ils ont tous peur de toi ? »**

Le Patron se figea un instant, avant de faire tapis. Il la regarda à travers ses lunettes, impassible, et ne répondit pas. Que dire ? Qu'il violait et torturait à tort et à travers ? Qu'il avait des accès de colère foudroyante et de sadisme incontrôlé ? Qu'il pouvait les insulter des pires noms, tout en gardant ce même visage froid, sans émotion ?

 **« Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils arrivent pas à lire en toi. »**

Alice se coucha. Son K7** ne lui permettait pas de suivre un tapis, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire plus longtemps.

 **« T'as pas peur de moi, toi ? »**

La question la prit par surprise. Elle regarda longuement ses cartes avant de relever la tête.

 **« En vérité, plus maintenant. Je me méfie toujours, tu restes un prédateur sexuel. Mais peur, non. »**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils rentrèrent au crépuscule, sur une victoire du Patron. Alice avait très bien joué, mais avait perdu face au bluff du Patron. Celui-ci la déposa devant la porte, puis partit travailler.

La Fille était déjà rentrée, et le Hippie avait visiblement eu son entretien avec Mathieu. Il n'arrêtait plus de crier **«Une porte ! »** , allez savoir pourquoi. Le Maître était toujours dans sa grotte à travailler, alors Mathieu préparait à manger. Ils passèrent une soirée calme, à discuter Youtube et d'internet.

oOoOoOo

A une heure du matin passée, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma rapidement. Des pas discrets montèrent les marches, puis s'arrêtèrent. Un léger sourire éclaira la nuit, puis s'éteignit dans les bras de Morphée. De l'autre côté de la porte, une jeune fille sourit également. Dormait-elle ? Sachant l'ombre rentrée, très certainement.

* * *

* le heads-up c'est le poker joué en tête à tête. Ils jouent au Hold'em.

** Alice se couche, c'est-à-dire qu'elle abandonne sa mise et perd la manche. K7 c'est roi et 7, pas un super jeu quoi.

* * *

Hop !

Review ?


End file.
